The Curse That Binds Us
by LookinGoodYamcha
Summary: Join LoveGame, the naive but heroic knight on a journey without rest! Upon reaching the forgotten kingdom, Drangleic, and upon discovering that he has been afflicted with the undead curse of the Darksign, he sought the cure. "Seek souls. Seek King Vendrick." are the words that echo in his mind! With the help of some unlikely allies, he might just be the next true monarch...
1. 1 - My Name is Knight LoveGame!

The Curse That Binds Us  
A Dark Souls II fanfiction by LookinGoodYamcha

* * *

 _ **Author's notes:** **The following is a fictional work based almost entirely on my very first experience with the Souls series, particularly my favorite entry, Dark Souls II. I'd been interested in the series as a whole since the first Dark Souls craze hit in late 2011, but it wasn't until I was randomly given DS2 about a month after it came out that I had my first taste of this lovely franchise. Not to long after starting my journey, the nature of the game encouraged me to role play as my character and create a backstory for him, and this was the eventual result.**_

 _ **As my last fanfic did not completely adhere to this site's rules, this is my first fic written in mostly traditional book style. It took a fucking while. I hope you're happy. Bear in mind that this story contains varying levels of seriousness. I kept with the general theme Dark Souls II provided, but the Souls community is one known for its instantly recognizable sense of humor, so I decided to inject a bit of that in the story. That being said, I hope you stay with it for the long haul .Peace is the Mission, thanks for inspiring me to write this. Oh, yeah. The author's notes also won't be near this long in the future.**_

 _ **One last thing; I will release the first three chapters over the course of one week. After that updates will be weekly. I'm only saying this in case someone asks about the release schedule. I initially wasn't sure when this would be released, but I ultimately decided to publish it on February 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **, as part of the Monty Oum Project. Of course, if you're reading this after it's been fully released, this information is irrelevant to you. Anyways, enjoy.**_

* * *

 _Perhaps you've seen it…maybe in a meme…. You have? Listen closely, then. This is the tale of he who bears the undead curse. The wayward knight, and all the curious souls he met along the way… Granted, most care not to hear this fascinating tale, as there is an unnaturally biased preference toward the first one, the one that came before it. I cannot fathom why one would actually enjoy dragging their feet through uninspired gray, moss-covered stone just to get to the good part of a story, but pay these people no mind, as they've gone hollow and long ago lost the ability to form their own opinions… Oh, don't give me that look. It's a fine story in its own right, and I assure you I will recount it another day. For now, our unwitting pawn of fate must begin his journey to the murky, forgotten kingdom. I believe they called it… Drangleic…_

Chapter One – He Who Bears the Curse: My Name is Knight LoveGame!

* * *

 **20** **th** **of Rain's Hand  
Southern Kingdom  
Province of Wes'Sv'Urginiah**

The sun's soothing warmth began to caress the kingdom of Wes'Sv'Urginiah, signaling the beginning of a new day for the humble province that had flourished for many years under the leadership of King DSP. The province, small as it was, lacked any sort of proper military. To compensate, the king accepted anyone old enough who was willing to fight, regardless of ability or background. Granted, the kingdom had never been to war, either, so it was more of a precautionary measure than anything.

The bright vestige of a sunrise glinted through the window of a rather plain-looking stone house. Its sole resident was LoveGame, one such knight. Sunlight poured through the half-opened wooden blinds, prompting LoveGame to shift around in his bed, reluctant to leave its comforting warmth at such an early hour. With a yawn, he stretched his lanky, tanned body and pulled the mocha-tinted blanket off of his toned abdomen. Still half-asleep and with his legs tangled in the blanket, the knight stirred again and fell out of his bed with a resounding thud. "Hwoah!" he exclaimed, now jolted into the waking world. He reached for a nearby calendar and studied it with intent. "Man… Already? It really is today, huh?"

Tomes of every imaginable size were strewn about LoveGame's bedroom, culminating in a large pile on his bed, opposite of the side he had slept on. He looked around and chuckled to himself. "Heh… I'd been so caught up in reading about that place; I almost forgot which day I was leaving…" He smiled to himself, running his hand through the back of his long, soft ebony hair, and pushing it out of his eyes. LoveGame closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Drangleic, here I come!" exclaimed the knight with a wide grin.

Even LoveGame didn't exactly remember why he chose to start this journey. Perhaps he sought to earn favor with the king, or maybe he was lured by rumors that the land was rich with souls and lovely treasure. Whatever the reason, the knight continued to psych himself up as he got dressed, first in his standard clothing. Over that, he donned the crimson armor of the Volgen falconers. LoveGame had never been to Volgen and likely didn't even know of its existence, but the armor was cheap and effective, granting it widespread use. He performed a stretch as he got used to the extra weight, and snapped on his leather belt, which he sheathed his broadsword on after slashing it through the air a few times.

LoveGame meandered into his kitchen, splashed some water on his face, and grabbed a backpack full of the supplies he'd assembled for the ensuing journey; a handful of lifegems, some antidote moss, and a calorie-mate bar to satiate his hunger until he could find something else. Wes'Sv'Urginian knights were infamously underequipped, meaning LoveGame would unfortunately have to procure a shield in Drangleic, though he had faith he would find one without much issue. With all his necessary items in tow, he took another deep breath and crossed the threshold of his door, locking it behind him and waving goodbye. Although he lived alone, he saw fit to bid farewell anyway, as it was symbolic to the knight.

The walk from LoveGame's house to the Wes'Sv'Urginian docks was a rather short one, and thankfully so, as the only boat he could procure was a manual rowboat. The knight eased himself in, balancing his center of gravity as the wooden watercraft rocked slightly on the calm water glittering from the sun's reflection. LoveGame began to row, rowing until his homeland disappeared out of his sight onto the skyline. "Ohh, I can only imagine how sketchy I must look doing this alone… I look like a some kinda drug dealer." he muttered to himself as he continued traveling by sea.

Roughly an hour later, LoveGame saw something that broke the scene of the calm, serene sea; a vicious whirlpool of nearly-black water. Beyond it was Drangleic's gate; the knight's destination was within reach. Unfazed by the swirling torrent, LoveGame thought aloud, "Yeah, there it is, all right… this is one of the first things I read about. Funny, I wasn't feeling this nervous until I actually saw it for myself. _Okay, no time for second thoughts, LoveGame!_ " By the time he'd finished speaking, water was already spraying his face and the roar of the whirlpool nearly drowned out his voice. Rather than resist it any longer, he closed his eyes tight, held his breath, and let the torrential whirlpool swallow him up along with his boat…

 **Things Betwixt**

Slowly coming to his senses, LoveGame awoke on a peculiar, small altar composed of six stone pillars. Though the whirlpool had spit him out only moments ago, the knight was curiously bone-dry. His surroundings appeared cavernous. Many more stone pillars rose out of the chasms of indiscernible depth, almost touching the cave's ceiling. Grass and other plants grew in patches on the ground. Most breathtaking was the view LoveGame had upon peering straight upwards as his vision slowly returned: a colossal break in the roof with pure white light trickling through it. This eerie limbo appeared otherworldly, but LoveGame could not mistake it; this was the entrance to the kingdom of Drangleic.

He began to push himself to his feet, but gasped at the sight of his hand. It was now an unnatural, sickly green and looked decayed. "What a fantastic start to my journey… Shit, don't panic. Maybe it's temporary. All sorts of weird shit is said to take place here." Noticing his boat didn't survive the trip, LoveGame realized he couldn't turn back anymore, and pushed ahead. Past the altar was a small clearing, and he was met with a group of strange, feral animals gnawing on piles of bones. "I know these things! Yeah, they're called 'beavecoons'. I wonder if-"

Before he could finish that thought, the animals scattered in different directions out of sight, obscuring themselves in the darkness of the immense cavern. Just a few paces ahead, LoveGame's attention shifted to a dwelling of sorts, apparently carved from a hollowed-out archtree. It was lit with the dancing fires of several torches and lanterns. "Whew. It doesn't look abandoned… Let's hope whatever lives there is social." said LoveGame, approaching the wooden door and cautiously creaking it open.

The knight was immediately met by three elderly women in eye-catching red robes, seated next to a crackling fireplace. They all turned to him and waved him in simultaneously. Each one spoke to him in turn. " _Git gud, casual!_ " said the first one, rocking in her wooden chair. "Another one? Ugh… I bet he plays _Brawl_ …" said the second, taking a sip of tea. The last one rose from her chair to address the knight. "Please excuse my sisters. We're known as the Fire Keepers, and we were expecting one such as you."

"M-me?" stuttered LoveGame. "Why would anyone be…" She studied him closely, noting his grotesque appearance. "My, my… _Look at your face!_ I know the face of the curse when I see it, I'm afraid."

LoveGame tilted his head in confusion. The Fire Keeper touched his hand. "Do you know anything about the undead curse?" The knight nodded. "Well, it appears you're afflicted with it." LoveGame's heart sank a bit upon hearing this. The woman looked at him and noticed his expression. "That's why people come here, after all. _To seek a cure for the curse_."

LoveGame put one hand on his head. "Fuck me, this is a lot to take in. I knew there was another reason I wanted to come here so badly. So you're telling me this was in my body all this time? Like, latent?"

"I'm afraid that's the truth." said the old woman with an air of sorrow. "Here, at least take this. It's very little, but it should alleviate some of your worries." She produced a small wicker effigy in a vaguely human shape. "Peer into it and tell me what you see." LoveGame did as the woman said, and it didn't take long for his own visage to appear in it. "It's an effigy of myself?" he inquired. The woman nodded, and somehow, LoveGame was compelled to hold it close to his body. It faded from his grasp, and he saw his skin and body instantly return to normal. The knight breathed a long sigh of relief and couldn't help but smile. "Ahh, that's so much better! So, was that all I needed to do?"

The Fire Keeper shook her head solemnly. "Unfortunately, no. It will restore your human form and keep you healthy, but curing the undead curse is not that simple. You're going to have to enter the kingdom and seek the herald. She will surely guide you further on your mission. I should warn you, you'll likely have to kill a great many things that no sane man would dare look upon. I'd tell you to hold onto your souls, but I won't fool you; you're going to lose them. A lot." With that, the other two ladies joined her in a cackle. "I never did catch your name, young man."

"I'm LoveGame. Knight LoveGame of Wes'Sv-" LoveGame began to announce with pride.

The Fire Keeper interrupted his boast. "Where you hail from is none of my concern. LoveGame will do fine. It's mostly for record keeping, anyway. Now, move along and make haste to the kingdom. You must go on a journey without rest, but there is a fire here if you require healing."

LoveGame wandered around the dwelling for a bit as the old women went back to their tea. As one would expect, it was a humble home not unlike his own, but well-furnished with enough amenities to live there comfortably. He wandered upstairs where sacks of various supplies were kept and found another human effigy, which he quietly pocketed. Assuming there was nothing left for him there, LoveGame pulled open the back door and headed outside toward the break in the horizon. He once again took in his surroundings; a wooded path lined with trees, fallen and hollowed.

LoveGame produced a black hood from his bag, pulling it over his head in lieu of a proper helmet to conceal his identity. "With this place, you never know. I've got to learn to stay safe if I wanna make it." He continued along the path and heard a gurgling sound. Realizing he wasn't alone, LoveGame drew his broadsword from his hip, taking advantage of his lack of a shield by two-handing the weapon. A hollowed human shambled toward his back. Startled from hearing the sound again, LoveGame flinched, causing his sword to slash the hollow. It faded into ashes in the wind before the knight ever laid eyes on it. "The hell was that, anyways?"

His boots thumped against the hollow wood as he kept moving forward, collecting all the available loot. He bent over to pick something up, alerting two more hollows. They tried to sneak up on him, but as he got back up, his sword arm moved slightly and stabbed them both without him noticing. "Isn't this supposed to be a little… challenging? I must be hearing things; this damn place is deserted."

What appeared to be the "break" in the cavern's ceiling was actually its exit, and therefore the entrance to the kingdom. As he approached its mouth, he saw three hollows; two with swords and a single archer. He hid behind a nearby stone formation before they were alerted to his presence. "Finally, some real action. Okay, LoveGame. Think." he thought to himself. "I knew this part would come sooner or later. If I can strafe the archer, I'll run in and hit the closest one, then I'll-"

Suddenly, LoveGame's train of thought was derailed by another figure leaping out of the brush on the opposite side of the cave exit. In three quick flashes, it struck down each hollow effortlessly, with movement too complex for the naked eye to follow. It returned to LoveGame's side in an instant and he gazed up at it, or rather her as he caught his breath: A young woman with very light blonde hair elegantly layered over one eye, wearing a full set of form-fitting steel armor.

She twirled her crimson blade before sheathing it and addressed the very confused knight. "'Sup. LoveGame, is it?"


	2. 2 - Ilia, the Lord Protector!

**Author's notes:** _ **Here's what will probably be this fic's shortest chapter. I thought it was a fun way of introducing the second main character and I wish I could've done more with it, but I didn't have a lot of material to work with here. Apologies if this part feels rushed; I did my best to prevent that in subsequent chapters. Due to its relatively short length, I'm also releasing this one early. I'm not going to submit any lists since it's against the rules; go to my profile if you want to know about updates and what have you.**_

* * *

Chapter 2 – Ilia, the Lord Protector! – "This is the Next True Monarch?!"

 _What's that look? Hmm, you thought our hero was alone on his journey? I'd surely hope not! LoveGame is well-intentioned, but his naïveté could impede his progress, and he seems to lack sufficient combat experience. At the very least, he's a quick learner! If you recall, I mentioned that he'd meet other wandering souls along the way, and this was only the first of many! Who was this enigmatic lady knight who appeared before LoveGame? To answer this, let's take a look into the past, on a continent far away from Drangleic…_

* * *

 **20** **th** **of Rain's Hand  
Three hours before Knight LoveGame's departure  
Continent of Tamriel  
Blackmarsh**

Deep within the southern swamps of Tamriel lied the land of Blackmarsh. There, a humanoid lizard race known as the Argonians thrived in exile. Even further south was the land's subsidiary, the unfortunately-named Buttmarsh. As the name implied, this community had an even worse stench than the one it neighbored. Many years ago, an aspiring sorcerer calling himself Xoxar (which might be pronounced 'Sho-shar', but only if you grew up watching Xuxa, and if so, I can't help but feel sorry for you) had taken up residence in the marsh's most lively pub. Still only an intermediate sorcerer, he took every opportunity to hone his skill with destruction magic. One rainy night, the hist wizard's flame spell misfired, causing the entire pub to burn to the ground until only ashes and memories remained.

In what can only be described as a miracle from the divines, the pub's inhabitants were able to evacuate with only minor injuries. However, Xoxar discovered one other thing amidst the smoke as it cleared: a small female child. With a sorrowed look on his draconian visage and immeasurable guilt in his heart, he took it upon himself to raise her as his own. Historically, the Argonians had extremely rocky relationships with the human race. Often, the Argonians were forbidden from entering human strongholds, and the few that were allowed in were typically met with racial slurs. Even their homeland had been established in the remote swamplands for the sole purpose of shutting themselves off from the rest of the world. However, Xoxar's immeasurable care for all life outweighed any prejudice he might have held onto in the past. This child would be named Ilia, a name derived from the arcing pelvic bone of a female's skeleton. He sent prayers to the divines for her to be blessed with strength and favor.

Over twenty years had passed since that day. Xoxar had mastered nearly every sorcery in Tamriel, but still was not satisfied with his learnings. He would not rest until he had claimed the title of a master wizard for his own. Ilia, however, had little interest in the magical arts. Though he felt slight disappointment at the thought of not being able to pass down his teachings, Xoxar supported her still, and she became versed in the ways of a knight. In her homeland, her skill as a swordswoman was unmatched. Heavy steel armor did nothing to impede her blinding movement, and she had even acquired a powerful longsword wrought of dragon metal, obtained from her adventures in Gielinor, with a kiteshield to form a matching set.

Today, however, Ilia's daily routine would be shattered, and she would answer her highest calling.

"..lia! Ilia, my dear! Could I see you for a moment?" Ilia half-heard a voice calling out to her as she leaned against the wall of the barracks, nearly asleep from sheer boredom. The past few days had been largely uneventful, and the knightess had begun to crave some sort of fulfillment. The voice was one Ilia would know from a mile away, that of her master Xoxar. She knew that any time he called her in, it was something of great interest. The thought alone excited her as she trudged happily over to the entrance.

The Argonian barracks was a sad, shoddy looking outfit, rigged up from collected wood shavings, leather, metal mesh, and such. It was unlike the pristine stone barracks that the humans of regions like Skyrim and Ylisse took for granted. The leather curtains that sufficed as a door folded away stiffly as Ilia entered to greet her father figure. Her form-fitting armor made her movement appear liquid, and brought out her strong, defined features and well-toned body. "Whatcha need Xoxar?" She inquired as she flipped her light blonde, layered straight hair out of her eyes, hoping to the divines it was just some trivial request.

"Ahem!" he cleared his throat as his long neck contorted slightly, putting away a book, one of the countless stacks he kept everywhere including the barracks. "Today I am going to grant you your final task as my apprentice." Noticing Ilia's sudden change in expression, Xoxar continued, "Please, stay calm, Ilia! This, of all occasions, is not the time to lose your focus! You see, I am on the verge of a breakthrough. My goal of becoming a true master of sorcery may yet be within reach!" With that declaration, the old Argonian produced a small, black sorcery catalyst from his work desk.

Ilia's eyes widened as her focus shifted entirely to the ebony catalyst, its length about halfway between a wand and a staff. Marveling at its intricate, swirly design, she asked, "Dude! Where'd you find this?! I've never seen that kinda craftsmanship!" The aging hist corrected her. "That's just it, I didn't find it at all. It is my creation, the apex of all my years of effort."

"And what an effort it is!" exclaimed the knightess, leaning in for a closer look. Xoxar snatched it close to his body. "Calm yourself! You don't even know what it's capable of yet." Ilia held out one hand. "Well, what's it for? Spill, will you?"

"It's a far stretch, but with this catalyst… I believe I've unlocked the secret to some form of interdimensional travel. If someone could harness it properly, magic would advance further than anyone's ever documented. That's why I'm bestowing it to you." he explained, to Ilia's delighted surprise. As she reached out to touch it, Xoxar jerked it back once again, prompting Ilia to groan and roll her eyes. "Come, now. I wouldn't just give this to someone carelessly. Not even my daughter! This is my life's work. You may have it, provided you'd be willing to accept one final quest from your old master.

Expecting something like this from the start, Ilia exhaled and asked "Aaalright, who or what's ass do I have to kick this time, old hist?"

Xoxar put his hand on his eyes, shaking his head. "Oh, Ilia… look at you, always thinking with your sword arm. It isn't that simple. Lately, I've been having some very vivid dreams. No, not just dreams; premonitions about the fate of our world and others. Even as we speak, a brave, wayward knight seeks to cure a horrible undead curse and fight a veritable army of powerful souls. I have seen it clearer than day; he is called LoveGame. Though indeed brave, he is inexperienced. He won't fare too well on his own, but he is meant to succeed on all fronts. You see, he is the next true monarch!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Slow down, friend! This is quite a bit to take in! I have to- Wait, what? Can't I just-" Ilia tried to interrupt, but was cut off once more.

"Do not question my premonition, Ilia. You must bear this task upon yourself, as it has already been foretold. Journey to the kingdom of Drangleic, locate Knight LoveGame, and ensure his survival! Besides, did you not have a thirst for action of late? Such a quest will give you ample opportunity to, erm, kick ass." Xoxar said, his reptilian lips curling over his many rows of fangs.

Ilia was never one to believe in premonitions, fate, or any of those old lord's tales that had been timelessly passed down, but she had unexplainable faith in Xoxar's words. She took a deep breath and composed herself. "Very well. I Ilia, accept your final quest. You won't be disappointed, I promise." She bowed toward her former master.

As she prepared to leave, Xoxar stopped her. "One final thing, Ilia. For this mission, I shall grant you a title of the highest honor." Ilia took a knee and Xoxar took an old ceremonial blade from the wall on his right and held it out. "As you will be the steadfast guardian of a noble knight, I hereby christen you, Ilia the Lord Protector." he said, tapping the young knightess on each shoulder with the blade. "That name is the highest of honors. I implore you to wear it with pride."

With her mission clear, Ilia sprinted out of the room to her dwelling and prepared for her journey. She gathered only minimal supplies to keep herself light, as she was confident her weapons would serve her well enough. Bidding farewell to Blackmarsh, her home, and Xoxar, Ilia headed out to the edge of the swamplands where the open sea could be accessed. Luckily, a ferry was already there for her. She paid the toll, climbed aboard, and dozed off to await her fate. She concluded that she'd need all the rest she could get to be in optimal condition.

 **Things Betwixt**

* * *

Ilia, the Lord Protector was woken by the bell of the ferry, signifying that it had reached its intended destination. In this case, that meant the gates of Drangleic. She disembarked and thanked the ferryman for agreeing to take her to a place with such a terrible reputation. After only a short stroll, she reached a path overgrown with gray archtrees. Stopping to look around, she said to herself, "Drangleic, huh? I mean, I've seen worse. Something doesn't feel right, though… It's as if I sense an ancient energy about to awaken. Ugh, no time to dwell on it! I hope this 'LoveGame' fellow hasn't gone too far yet… Hear that, LoveGame?! I'm coming! You won't last without my help, so you'd best stay put!"

Ilia searched through the small system of caves that made up Things Betwixt, but to no avail. Just then, she heard the distinct rustling of grass. She looked over to the left of the exit cave and sure enough, crouched against a wall in the final cave was a knight, or at least something vaguely fitting the description. He wore crimson armor and brandished a broadsword in both hands. He was posed in a defensive position and shaking very slightly, trying to mask his breath. Ilia rolled her eyes at the pathetic sight and thought to herself, _"No way… This is the guy?! The next true monarch?! If I didn't trust Xoxar so much I'd… Rrghh! Let me teach you how to fight, LoveGame!"_

Ilia sprung from her hiding spot and dashed into the cave with her sword, rushing the knight's targets; three hollow humans. In the blink of an eye, the knightess slashed down every hollow in a single fluid strike, and appeared next to the wayward knight's position. She twirled her sword before sheathing it and addressed him with a smirk. "'Sup? LoveGame, is it?"


	3. 3 - The Mysterious Third!

**Author's notes:** _ **Ugh. I was so tempted to just make these first three chapters into one prologue, but I hated the way it flowed. At this point I just really really wanted to get the character/story introduction out of the way, so I didn't enjoy writing this part as much as I originally envisioned I would've. I did my best to revise this chapter after my girlfriend noted how rushed it felt. Get used to subsequent chapters being much longer and better. Maybe one day I'll git gud at introductions…**_

* * *

Chapter 3 – The Mysterious Third – "This Really Shakes Things Up!"

 _Now then, doesn't that add a bit of clarity? I assured you it would all make sense in time, did I not? At last, the stage is set. Our two heroes have been united, standing before the threshold of the decrepit kingdom. Let's just hope for our sake that they can work together for the greater good, hmm?_

* * *

 **20** **th** **of Rain's Hand  
Things Betwixt**

Knight LoveGame couldn't help but be taken aback by what he had witnessed moments ago. He shakily rose from his crouching position and identified himself. "…Er, yeah! That's my name, all right! What's it to you? I wasn't aware I'd be getting help on this journey. …w-wait, how the fuck do you know my name?! Who are you, lady?!"

"From the looks of it, your only chance of completing your mission in one piece." she said in a slightly annoyed tone. "You may address me as the Lord Protector, Ilia" She said, adjusting herself to her new title. "This may come as a shock to you, but I know all about your undead curse. You seek a cure, correct?" LoveGame nodded in accordance, his look of surprise still very evident. "At the behest of Master Xoxar, I, Ilia, have been assigned to be your escort throughout your journey."

LoveGame blushed a bright red and clenched his teeth. "W-what?! Listen, lady. You're not half-bad looking. A solid seven at best, b-but I'm not ready for that kinda-"

Ilia gave the knight a firm open-handed slap, leaving a red mark. "Not that kind of escort, quarter-wit! Where were you raised?!"

LoveGame rubbed his cheek and noted to himself, "Man, I've gotta invest in a helmet…" He then turned to Ilia and took her question literally. "I hail from Wes'Sv'Urginiah, of course! Not sure whatcha mean by 'raised', though. I dunno shit about my family, to be honest. The King's knights raised me so I could fight for them in the event of a conflict." he explained.

Ilia put one hand on her forehead and sighed. "That explains so much… Listen, I was surrounded by geographical tomes for most of my life. I know a thing or two about Drangleic, and if you couldn't tell, it doesn't appreciate newcomers too much. You won't make it anywhere without my combat expertise. So you'd do well to stay on my good side, got that, LoveGame?!"

LoveGame clenched his fist and gave an angry look. "Hmph! I don't want help. Especially not from some weird stranger like you! I'm the fearless knight, LoveGame! I can handle myself against anything this land has to pit me against. For someone of my caliber, you'd just be extra baggage."

Ilia's face grew red with frustration. She grabbed the knight by the cloth of his armor. "Pride is a real ugly thing, y'know that?!" she shouted to his face. "LoveGame, I'll be honest." she continued, loosening her grip and toning down her voice. "I'm not thrilled about this either, but this is my mission too, and it's important to me. What would I tell my master if I just turned around and left now?"

LoveGame put his finger on his chin pensively and then held it up. "You drive a hard argument…Ilia, was it? Honorable Knight LoveGame accepts your offer of partnership. 'Sides, I could really use someone to talk to on my quest!" he said, beaming at her. Ilia stared daggers back at the knight.

"Whuh? Grow a sense of humor, lady! I won't deny it, you seem plenty skilled, and I admire that flashy style of yours. But those guys were damn near falling apart as it was. You'll have to show me-"

"Let's get this straight right now; I have nothing to prove to you. You don't exactly have many points with me, but from what I understand, your time is dwindling even now. The kingdom's entrance is upon us, so there's no sense in chatting here. Hopefully we'll find some kinda settlement." She pointed to the mouth of the rigid, angular cavern that trickled out white light.

"Okay, okay." said LoveGame, sheathing away his weapon. "I'm supposed to meet up with the Herald not far from here, so your hope may not be for nothin'. Oh, yeah, if we're going to work together…" the knight held out his fist and grinned. Ilia immediately picked up on the gesture, and followed suit with a fist-bump.

With Things Betwixt behind them and the wind at their backs, the newly-formed duo traversed through the cave. Scattered on its floor were orange soapstone messages left from fissures between other worlds. Each one was filled with grammatically questionable words of encouragement, perhaps to fill novice travelers with determination. LoveGame quickly became distracted by them and darted around the cave, bending down to read each one. "Aww! Look at these, Ilia! They're writing all these nice things to wish us good luck!"

"…you'll damn sure well need it." Ilia said under her breath, as she followed her new and unwitting companion out of the cave. Dark gave way to soft, orange light as they emerged from the limbo into the living world of Drangleic.

* * *

 **Majula**

Majula was a heartbreaking, melancholy sight. Somewhere between beautiful and derelict, it was a settlement built on a large cliff overlooking the North Sea, where the giants once crossed over to wage war with humanity. Looking off of the cliff's edge, one could observe a gorgeous, perpetual sunset, making the sea glisten like an undulating azure gem. Buildings and other stone structures stood on the plain in a sad, crumbling state. Most were still functional, though the majority had long decayed and been shoddily repaired with wooden beams and cloth. Majula didn't have much documented history; it was simply where each and every transient soul seemed to end up, resulting in the town's eventual settlement. In Drangleic, it was the closest thing to a safe place

Its residents were few and far between, but each one was more unique than the last. This included an introverted blacksmith, a timid armorer, and a sentient cat capable of human speech. It could be reasoned that the Herald whom the fire keepers spoke of could reside here as well…

"Whoa…" LoveGame mused as he took in the sights upon entering through what was left of the arching main gate. "…this really is Majula, eh?"

Ilia chimed, "Looks like it's seen better days… There was hardly anything in my tomes about this... Such a shame."

LoveGame and Ilia continued further into Majula, sizing up every last structure, entrance, and exit. LoveGame checked inside the buildings that weren't securely locked, but found no one calling themselves a herald. Scanning the horizon, he could just make out figure staring out at the vast sea with their back to him. "Ah! I should've known someone critical to my quest would be standing somewhere scenic in an attempt to look mysterious and edgy." He approached the figure, and upon closer inspection, they had a striking emerald-green cloak, lightly undulating in the breeze.

Without hesitating, LoveGame tapped their shoulder. The person turned around, revealing herself to be a young woman with auburn hair and heterochromatic eyes, one of which was partially obscured by her bangs. LoveGame began to blush a bit and leaned toward her, smiling and raising an eyebrow.

"Heyyyy. Doin' anything tonight, babe?" he inquired, as smoothly as he could with his hands clasped together. "Oh, you know where I could find a herald? I'm on an important mission right now, but after I get back and get some alone time away from this weird lady, we could-" He failed to notice that Ilia was directly behind him.

His poor attempt at flirting was suddenly interrupted by Ilia, dragging him away aggressively. She scratched the back of her head and spoke with a nervous grin. "I'm ever so sorry about my…er… dear friend LoveGame, Ms… Who are you?"

The pale woman introduced herself in a light, soft voice. "I am the one who you seek, Knight LoveGame. You may call me the Emerald Herald. If I am correct, you are the next true monarch, are you not?"

LoveGame gave a thumbs-up. "You got it, girl. Why does everyone keep calling me that, though? I'm just Knight LoveGame."

The Emerald Herald pointed at him. "Here in Drangleic, it is said that the bearer of the darksign shall seek a cure and ascend to monarchy. If you are ready, I shall lay your path out before you."

LoveGame shrugged slightly. "I guess so. It's a step-up from wandering around this place like an idiot." From her cloak, the herald produced an emerald flask teeming with some sort of bright orange liquid. She handed it off to the knight, taking great care not to drop it or spill any of its precious contents.

"Sweet! Purple drank! Hmm, or is it Sunny D? Sunkist? Mountain Dew? I forget what they call it these days, but I bet it'll come in handy. Thanks a ton!" exclaimed LoveGame as he added the flask to his belt.

"That is known as the Estus Flask. Imbibing from it will not only slake your thirst, but close your wounds. Its healing properties have earned it a reputation of a favorite among those branded with the curse since days long past. If ever it runs dry, you simply need to rest at a fire." She cleared her throat and continued. "Listen well, LoveGame." The knight did as she said and leaned in attentively.

"Seek souls. Seek King Vendrick." She stated plainly.

LoveGame scratched his head in confusion. "Excuse me? I get that you're trying to help, but you're gonna have to elaborate a little."

She did as the knight said, understanding his worry. "Do not take this as an insult to your abilities, but your soul is far too weak to reach the King in your current state. There is hope, however. Seek those whose names are unutterable. The four Old Ones. Defeat them and you shall be blessed with unparalleled strength. One, locked away eternally in the Sinner's Rise. One, beneath the magma in the impenetrable Iron Keep. One, deep within the mines of Brightstone Cove. And one, far underneath the world in the Black Gulch.

LoveGame nodded as she continued. "When you have slain these great soul bearers, return to me and I shall guide you further." Her voice began to grow more monotone as she explained more things about Drangleic's history in lengthy detail. LoveGame began to zone out. "Blah blah Giants blah Dragons blah blah and they kept referring to me as their waifu." was all LoveGame managed to catch of the woman's unengaging diatribe as he focused his efforts on running around Majula collecting all the phat loot.

"…What was that, again?" LoveGame said as he returned to her, having only taken away a vague outline of her words.

"Never mind all that!" said Ilia, annoyed. "You heard what you needed. I propose we set out for The Forest of Fallen Giants, former battleground of the human-giant war. It isn't too far from here." She said, pointing to a large stone fortress bearing a giant human statue on the horizon. If we get going now, we should have time on our side."

"Ugh, now?!" groaned LoveGame as he lit the lone bonfire and rested at it for a moment. Feeling suddenly reinvigorated, he quickly changed his tune. "Whoa, I feel like I just woke up again. So much for 'a journey without rest', hmm?" The knight sprung back up and joined his new protector. "Just through here, right?" LoveGame confirmed, following Ilia through the remains of the old structure by the gate. Before she was out of sight, LoveGame called out to the Emerald Herald. "Hey… I just wanted to let you know, you can count on me, herald! I don't break a promise, ever!"

With that, the duo set out, prepared to put themselves into real danger for the first time since their arrival to the cursed kingdom. However, not all of their threats were those native to Drangleic. Watching them with great intent was a lone man, peering down from the roof of the large two-story mansion that stuck out from Majula's cluster of buildings. His face was entirely obscured by an elite knight helm with red smoke rolling out of the holes in the front, and a large, fluffy blue-and-white robe of the Lindeldt clerics that looked like it was at least a few sizes too big for him. The man holstered a large mace on his hip and appeared to be barefoot.

Thinking out loud to himself, he spoke with haste in a baritone voice. "Oh, okay then… So he's got himself a little girly-friend now… This really shakes things up! Now I get to kill two people!" he exclaimed excitedly. "Hmm… better hustle, though. They'll likely reach Cardinal Tower soon, so I'll take the ol' shortcut to the Giant Lord's battleground. Hahaha, this is too perfect! They'll need that key to get through, and that's considering the knight could even make it that far."

He leapt from the building and sped off in the direction of the old fortress. " _Alright, time to go to work!"_


	4. 4 - The World of Souls!

**Author's notes:** _ **Finally I could get to the fun part. I honestly really love this chapter and I feel it's where the story starts to pick up. I hope you have as much fun reading as I did writing! And yes, this chapter is partially based off of the first instance of me dying in my actual playthrough. I've never once missed that jump again despite doing the same thing every time.**_

* * *

Chapter 4 – The World of Souls! I can't keep carrying you like this forever, you know?!

 **20** **th** **of Rain's Hand  
Forest of Fallen Giants**

Few people still remember what exactly it was King Vendrick did to anger the imposing giants, but the aftermath of the war they waged had its own monument in the Forest of Fallen Giants. Though their kind is long extinct, each and every tree lining the valleys and rivers leading up to and surrounding the long abandoned Cardinal Tower grew from the corpse of one of these great beings. If one could look past that, the Forest was serene, yet foreboding. Verdant and lush plant life covered the landscape as a shallow, crystal clear river eroded the soil as it flowed down into a cavern; a rare sight in the otherwise decaying kingdom. The skies were beset by gray rainclouds and many crows circled overhead, patiently waiting to prey on the corpse of anyone brave or dumb enough to venture into its confines. However, not every human who died here remained that way, as Vendrick's soldiers were loyal to the bitter end. Even in undeath, they clung to their duty to guard the Tower with their lives…

* * *

The hollow infantry that shuffled throughout the valley at the Forest's entrance quickly took notice to Knight LoveGame and his protector and assailed them with great haste. LoveGame drew his broadsword and struck them down one by one. Their cheap, rusted, standard-issue armor did little to repel LoveGame's well-tempered blade. He twirled it in his hand in an attempt to look stylish and emulate Ilia's movement, but fumbled with it a bit before sheathing it.

"Not bad, knight. It seems you aren't completely worthless." remarked Ilia. She began to size up LoveGame, taking particular interest in the shield he now brandished in his left hand. It was wrought of black metal and bore a lustrous silver image of an eagle. "Going back to buy that shield from Maughlin was a good call, honestly."

"…Yeah! Where I come from, we weren't issued a shield, so I told myself that I knew I'd find a nice one here… it's all about instinct!" replied the knight with a thumbs up. His speech was now a bit muffled by a helmet he'd acquired off of the first hollow soldier he killed. It was a full face helm with a prominent crest, fitting well with his falconer armor. Although slightly chipped and decayed, it was still fully functional.

"…though I can't help but question your choice in head gear. Why didn't you just by a helmet from Maughlin while you were there?" Ilia inquired, slightly confused.

"Because this one looks cooler, Ilia! Have you never heard of fashion souls? Those were all open-face helmets, and it's important that I conceal my identity! Plus, that guy sounded awfully similar to the Geico Gecko. Didn't wanna stick around too long, if you know what I mean." LoveGame said as he lightly elbowed his companion.

"…No, I really don't. Whatever keeps you satisfied, I suppose…" she sighed. "So, let's review. To reach Vendrick, we have to confront the four Great Ones and obtain their souls. Only then will the path to Drangleic Castle be clear to us."

"Right, I totally got all that! …but what are we doing here?" pondered the knight.

"Cardinal Tower is up ahead. It was the site of the final battle between humanity and the giants. We should at least clear the place out for supplies before we go anywhere else. The only real threats here are the remainder of Vendrick's royal army. Let's get going!"

The duo continued forging a path through the river valley and climbed a ladder that lead to a clearing broken by a large tree in the middle. Resting against it was a large, imposing knight in extravagant-looking white-and-gold armor. LoveGame noticed him, but not the group of hollow infantry including a few archers perched on the rock wall surrounding the clearing. He approached the knight and called over to Ilia as the soldiers take notice of her. "Hey, this guy might know where to go! We should ask him for directions!"

"Kinda busy, if you didn't notice!" Ilia shouted back angrily as she parried one of the soldiers' swings and riposted with her own sword while swiftly dodging the rest of the group.

"Hi, I'm LoveGame, and that's Ilia. I bet you have some inside info on where we could get our hands on some of those great souls!" LoveGame said to the white knight, leaning towards him as Ilia continued to fight behind him. The armored figure didn't answer him, or even acknowledge his presence for that matter. "Helloooo? Anyone awake in that tin can? What's up with that weird helmet?" LoveGame questioned the man, noting the shape of his helm, which had arrows sticking out of it.

He tried shaking the knight, poking him, and playing with his tattered white cape, all with no response. "Y'know, ignoring someone isn't very nice." LoveGame said. He continued to poke the white knight with his broadsword. Unable to steady his hand, LoveGame accidentally poked the sword into a slit in his helm, killing him. The strange knight faded away into ashes, leaving behind only his sword.

LoveGame picked it up, curiously gleaning over its sleek, straight design and white metal construction. He put away his broadsword and swung the knight's blade around a bit, getting a feel for its weight and shape. He noticed that a light trail of sparks followed each swing. "Yeah, this is much better! I'm movin' up in the world! Check this out, Ilia! I'll come help you with those-"

By the time he'd made it over to her, she'd already slain all the infantry including the archers. "…Yeah, those…" he said, disappointed. "Anyway, check out this sweet loot I just found and definitely didn't take from a guy I didn't accidentally kill!"

"That's great, LoveGame…" replied Ilia, angered and exhausted as she snatched the estus flask from LoveGame's belt and took a sip. "Can we go now?"

"Sure!" agreed LoveGame as the duo ascended yet another ladder leading to a tall, mostly-intact building with a large metal double door.

"Cardinal tower… even now, it's truly something to behold." Remarked Ilia as LoveGame pushed the two doors open. Inside was another bonfire, much to the relief of the pair. They sheathed their weapons and sat down by it for a moment, embracing its warmth.

"…You're stupid, through and through. You know that, right?" said Ilia as she dusted herself off.

LoveGame simply sighed and looked downward. He paused a bit, then asked, "Hey…uhh, Ilia? Who are you, anyways? Y'know, where are you from and all that?"

Still sounding a bit angry with her friend, she took a deep breath, hesitated for a bit, and said "…Tamriel. I wasn't raised around many humans. As far back as my memory goes, I was raised by and around Argonians. The Hist people."

"Argonians?" inquired LoveGame.

"Imagine a human-shaped dinosaur. Scales, tails, teeth, the whole package."

"Whoa! Your place had all kinds then, I guess." said the knight as he shifted his body into a more comforting position.

"Yeah. They were always so… attuned with the spirit of nature, you could say. My master was a powerful wizard called Xoxar. He rescued me from a Tavern that had been set ablaze when I was an infant. Hell, he was the one who tasked me with protecting you." She laughed softly. "If I knew what I was in for, I might've thought twice." She paused for a moment. "What about you? I'm sure you've got an… interesting story, to say the least."

"Come now, don't give me too much credit. You sound like you've been through a lot more than I imagined." LoveGame also paused before telling his tale. "I lived by myself in the Wes'Sv'Urginian kingdom. I attained knighthood as early as I could because I wanted to make a name for myself and serve King DSP-"

Ilia laughed and interjected, "Hold on a minute, DSP? That incompetent ruler who blames all his mistakes on everything but himself? I'm surprised he still holds his throne!"

"Yeah, I admit he wasn't the brightest soul… but he treated his subjects all right and meant well. There was nothing he could do! We were a humble and peaceful kingdom though, so I wasn't sent into real combat much. And, well, here I am. Come to think of it, I don't remember why I originally came here. That seems to be a trend in Drangleic…"

As the knight finished talking, he pushed himself to his feet and dusted off. "We… should get going. The inner chambers of the Tower are just down there" said LoveGame, pointing to a ladder partially surrounded by destroyed stone, creating a larger hole with a view to some doorways. "According to this ancient tome I found, something down there has a key we need." He said, flipping through the pages of an unknown tome.

"Wait, what tome?" Ilia gave a confused stare.

"The Dark Souls II strategy guide! See?" LoveGame held the book up to Ilia, who snatched it from his grip and tossed it into the bonfire, much to his surprise and disappointment.

"Oh, LoveGame... Tsk."

The pair of friends descended the ladder, which lead to the large inner chamber of the former military fort. It remained largely intact, owing to its skillful construction of stone and iron from the Iron Keep. The two sides of the main room were connected by bridges, and there were many doors leading to different parts of the tower. Far below laid a natural cavern where columns of fire rose from holes in the floor and giant flame salamanders dwelt. The traveling duo looked down, sure that if the fall did not kill them, the cave's residents surely would.

Ilia tried most of the doors, but none gave way. "Well, you were right about one thing- this place is locked up tight. We'll need a key if we're going to get anywhere." Her voice echoed throughout the chamber.

"Wait, I just remembered! I wanna go back!" LoveGame said, already making his way back to the ladder.

"What is it now?" said an annoyed Ilia, following not too far behind.

"I saw some loot on that edifice I could see from the tower!" He said, running until they reached a large natural wall. Its top was flat enough to walk on, but it was too steep to scale. LoveGame gauged the distance from the edge of the tower and crouched.

"Do you have a death wish?! You're not really going to jump that! You won't get enough horizontal momentum in that heavy armor, dumbass!" Ilia shouted.

LoveGame tensed himself up to leap. "Ilia, let me teach you something. You don't get anywhere in life holding back. Haven't you ever heard that fortune favors the bold? I'll show you how a real knight does it!"

He walked back and ran off the side of the tower before making a bound at the very edge. He soared far enough to reach the rock, but his feet slipped at the very edge, causing him to plummet down into the river valley. The knight slammed into the ground with a thud, screamed out in agony, and succumbed to death almost immediately after.

Ilia was speechless for a moment. She dropped her weapon and shield and collapsed to the ground, shaking. "LoveGame, no! You big idiot… Now what am I gonna tell X-"

She was interrupted by a tap on the shoulder. She gripped her weapon and jolted up in surprise to see who it was.

That surprise only doubled when she was greeted by LoveGame, who had fallen to his demise only moments ago. His body had a sickly green tone to it and appeared heavily injured, but this new appearance was short lived. He reached into his bag and shoved a human effigy into his chest, instantly regaining his former human appearance.

"Boy, let me tell ya," he began as he took a bite of his calorie-mate, "I knew my first death would feel… weird, I guess, but I don't think I'm ever gonna get used to this feeling.

Ilia struggled to fully take in the events she'd just witnessed. She shakily stuttered out, "B-but you just… I saw you- how the hell are you.. you know… not dead?"

"Oh, did I not tell you?" replied LoveGame in a casual tone as he continued to chew. "It's part of the undead curse. I can't really die, per se. Well, I can. Buuuut, I come back. See, bonfires retain some of my soul essence when I rest at them. They're kept burning by the bones of other dead heroes rather than wood and the like, so I'm kinda bound to them as long as I'm bound to the curse. It's simple, really. The whole 'journey without rest' means I can't even rest in peace! Crazy, huh?"

Ilia replayed in her mind the memory of LoveGame's death and noted how strange it was that he left no trace of death behind. His body, armor, weapons… everything just faded into ash and blew away. "…Of course, now I've seen it for myself! The true nature of the undead curse…"

"Yup. I guess it does have a few upsides, huh Ilia?"

"Look, I don't want to kill your morale, but don't think you're completely off the hook. I read about this; those branded with the Darksign will go hollow if they experience death too many times. They'll lose their mind and become just like those things we've been killing like animals. You got lucky this time, but promise you'll be more careful from now on! I don't want you losing what sanity you still have."

"Promise!" yelled LoveGame from a distance as he already made his second attempt and leapt off the tower once more. Ilia put her head in her hands in utter disbelief, but LoveGame flawlessly landed the jump this time around. As he bent down to collect his prize, absorbing a soul into his body and placing some throwing knives neatly in a row on his belt, he thought out loud. "See? I did the same thing as I did last time, why didn't it work before? Where's the consistency in this world, man?"

Ilia rolled her eyes. "Really? You're just now asking this? I think some of your… exalted leader might've rubbed off on you. Can we go back yet?"

LoveGame carefully made his way back to Ilia, and together they ventured back to the inner chamber. The sole pathway not impeded by a locked door lead out to the ramparts overlooking what was once the soldiers' quarters. All that remained of them now was the skeletal framework and bits of the roof, where undead archers perched eternally, waiting for something to shoot at.

The duo's journey through the outer ramparts was perilous, but short. They made quick work of the remnants of the hollowed army as LoveGame voiced his complaints on how 'cheap' archers and spear-wielders were. They passed a room full of ballistae, each one manned by a hollow soldier, but the shots missed the two and instead killed the other hollows in the room. After dodging a rain of firebombs and toppling a large soldier clad in tortoise-shaped armor, they made it back to the inner chamber, though on the opposite side this time. Realizing that one of the metal doors wasn't locked but only opened on one side, Ilia pulled it open to create a shortcut. Next to the door was a wooden lift that appeared to lead even further down, past the salamanders' cave.

"Whoa! Looks like we looped all the way around!" LoveGame directed Ilia's attention at the lift. "This is the only place we haven't been yet. Whatcha thinking?"

"It hardly looks stable…" sighed Ilia. "…but if I was going by that instinct, we'd hardly have made it this far. Ready?"

LoveGame crushed a lifegem in his fist, releasing its restorative properties. "Ready." He stated, dusting off his hands. The two friends stepped on the lift, activating the pressure plate, and metallic clinking and squeaking filled the room as it began to descend far past the cavern floor. It finally came to rest as they stepped off into a small, narrow cave. At its end was a luminous wall of white mist obscuring whatever was behind it. LoveGame and Ilia approached it and got a closer look.

"Yep, this ranks pretty high on my list of ominous things. And it's a pretty big list, I'll have you know. Either way… it's now or never!" The knight drew his new sword, raised his kiteshield, and placed his palm on the wall of mist, causing it to dissipate so he and his protector could pass through. LoveGame's heart pounded against his chest as the mist slowly cleared, revealing a mostly-empty, spacious cavern, effectively forming a dead end to the path that began back at the lift. In the very middle rested what appeared to be a single tree; tall, caked with mud, and long-dead.

"Ilia, look!" LoveGame's eye caught the glimmer of a metal key partially embedded into the tree's base. "Aww, yeah! This adventure will be over with in no time at this rate! Let's grab that key and- "

As he approached the tree, he was cut off as it suddenly started to move and groan. Upon closer inspection, its back was almost entirely embedded with swords and arrows.

"I didn't think it was possible…" said Ilia "…one of the giants is still alive!"

LoveGame ran back to Ilia's position and readied himself. The giant gave a low, loud roar as it awoke, pulled itself from the stone pillar on which it was impaled. It tossed aside the rest of the rubble and posed itself for battle.

"HEY! YOU!" shouted LoveGame as loud as he could, pointing his sword out in front of him, directly at his towering foe. "Yeah, you, big boy! Listen! You know, your face looks kinda like… like a donut!" he noted the unusual structure of the giant's face, which was little more than a gaping hole in the middle of its head. "Yeah, you heard me! What's up with that, anyway?! I don't think I like it very much! Therefore, I've decided I'm going to A) kick your ass, and B) take that key for myself! If you've got any objections, please do speak up from that donut you call a mouth, you big-"

Before LoveGame could continue his boast, the giant roared again and charged its entire massive body at the knight. He screamed in fear and covered his face with his arms as the gargantuan foe's footsteps shook the ground. Just before the giant's attack hit its mark, Ilia grabbed LoveGame by the collar of his armor and dragged him all the way across the room. "Just what was that grandstanding all about?! I should've known you weren't going to back any of that up!" she shouted to the knight.

The giant continued to attack LoveGame by punching and slapping with its long forearms and stomping the ground with its feet, ankles still dragging its broken shackles. Again and again, LoveGame threw his body to dodge the blows. "How long are you gonna keep evading, LoveGame?! You're a knight, aren't you?!" she shouted as the giant recovered from a missed full-body tackle.

"Well… yeah! But I've only really ever fought humans and animals! This thing is massive!" replied the knight between breaths.

Ilia sighed. "LoveGame, let me show you something." Ilia circled around the giant and slashed at its ankles, causing it to almost lose its balance. "See?! You might as well get used to taking down stuff like this now! It's only gonna get tougher, so you'd do well to stay ahead of the curve! And don't think I'm gonna keep saving your ass, got that?!"

The Lord Protector's Dragon Kiteshield only did so much to block the giant's increasingly heavy blows. She thought to herself, " _There I go talking again… This… thing is nothing like Tamriel's giants… Heh, really, it's not like anything I've ever fought."_ Eventually she began to lose her poise, and the behemoth's arm knocked her down as she grunted in pain. LoveGame pushed himself to his feet again and watched his companion's every fluid movement as she engaged the giant.

He thought for a moment and said to himself, "Hmm… I think I get it now. She just keeps fighting… and right now, well, that honestly sounds kinda appealing!" He then spoke up as he charged at the giant. "Hang on, I'm coming!" He gripped his Heide knight sword with both hands and leapt as high as he could, bounded off of Ilia's shoulders, and slashed the giant directly in its head, causing it to roar in agony as it stumbled.

With labored breath, Ilia complimented the knight on his technique. "Heh… While I would've preferred it if you didn't…ugh… use me as a human springboard… that was incredible!" LoveGame looked back and flashed a thumbs-up.

Now heavily injured, the giant steeled itself to take a desperate measure. With its right arm, it gripped the shoulder of its left and began to pull hard, as it lowed in pain once more until it had rooted its limb from its body.

"No way!" exclaimed LoveGame, "He's gonna use his own arm as a weapon?!"

From across the room, the giant swung its lanky arm like a club toward Ilia. LoveGame barely managed to block it and growled, "I don't think so! I just made this new friend, see, and you aren't laying a hand on her, no matter how long that arm is! Yo, Ilia! Catch!" He tossed Ilia a few lifegems, which she didn't hesitate to crush.

With the last of his stamina, the knight pushed back the arm long enough to charge the giant again and deliver an upward strike to its leg as the lightning infused within the sword left a trail of light and sparks. LoveGame caught himself on the ground, landing on all fours. He looked back just in time to see the giant collapse to the cavern's floor, defeated at last. Its lifeless body began to crumble away until nothing was left, save for the key the heroes had been seeking.

LoveGame celebrated his first victory with a long swig from his estus before running up to grab the key, gleefully holding it above his head and shouting "Yyyyes! I did it! I took down the Last Giant! Hmm, I impress even myself sometimes…" Ilia stared daggers at her companion. "…okay, I guess you helped a little bit too. Like I said, it was nice to have someone to talk to…" she growled and prepared to draw her sword. "Kidding! Jeez, you Tamriel folk really don't have a sense of humor."

With the Soldier's Key in tow, the duo made their way out and back up the lift. Now that the rest of the tower's inner chamber was accessible, they were able to clear it out for any valuable supplies that remained, including the titanite needed to forge weapons taken from the body of a lizard that looked more like a large bug.

* * *

The last place to search was the outside area overlooked by the giant statue of a warrior, where the human-giant war reached its apex. During the decisive final battle, the statue's hand had broken off, leaving its massive stone sword sticking out of the side of the gaping hole it had created in the wall.

"That oughta do it!" said LoveGame, absorbing another lesser soul into his own and dusting his hands. "We should have enough to move on. Let's head back to Majula and get some prep work done. I think that Emerald lady I ignored can use all these souls I found to make me stronger. Cool, huh?"

As the two prepared for their return trip, Ilia spoke. "…LoveGame?" He turned and acknowledged her with a "Hmm?"

"You did all right back there, kid. Xoxar's faith in you wasn't for nothin'. Good job, I suppose."

"Hmm, well now! It's nice to finally get some recognition for all this hard work, y'know! I bet I could-"

"Look alive!" Ilia grabbed the knight as both of them hit the deck. Someone or something almost struck the back of LoveGame's head, their mace instead hitting the stone floor, leaving a large crack. The duo took to their feet and got a better look at their assailant, still heavily breathing from the missed attack. It was a man with a large white and blue robe, bright red smoke rolling out of the holes of his knight's helm. Surely this was the same man who eavesdropped on the duo from the roof of the Majula Mansion earlier. The white cape of his robe billowed in the wind as he readied himself for combat, and he spoke in that same low voice.

"So this really is him… At last, I've found you… _Knight LoveGame of Wes'Sv'Urginiah!_ "


	5. 5 - The Assailant Strikes!

**Author's notes:** _ **I wish I could've gotten this first fight scene out of the way, but hey, I enjoyed writing it a lot more than I thought I would. I hope you guys don't think Heide's Tower went by too quickly, but as awesome as it was, that place isn't very big. Oh, one last thing. The characters mentioned during the fight at the end are from my girlfriend's Dark Souls 1 story that canonically ties to this one. Just clearing up any confusion.**_

* * *

Chapter 5 – The Assailant Strikes! It's positively gorgeous!

 **20** **th** **of Rain's Hand  
Forest of Fallen Giants, battleground of the Giant Lord**

Cherry-red vapors seethed from the robed man's helmet as he hissed in that deep, breathy voice. "Didn't think I'd find you here, hmm, Knight LoveGame?" He put extra emphasis on the name.

"Look, I dunno what business you have with me, but I'm carrying a lot of souls I'd like to go home and spend. That makes attacking me even less cool of you, brah." LoveGame stared down his assailant and gripped the hilt of his sword. The mysterious man growled angrily and once again lunged his mace at the knight, who rolled out of the way and posed himself.

"Talk!" demanded Ilia, who had managed to stay clear of the action. "Identify yourself."

"That isn't relevant. What is is that I can't rest until Knight LoveGame of Wes'Sv'Urginiah is dead." He replied, stating his goal rather simply and readying his mace in both hands.

LoveGame sighed loud enough for his attacker to hear, and drew his sword. "Okay, look. I've been fighting all day, man. Buuut, if you insist, I'm down to take one more life if it means I can get back home. Kay, you set, Ilia?" He readied himself and nodded to his companion. She instead sheathed her sword and casually leaned against one of the pillars, crossing her arms.

"This one's yours, LoveGame. Think about it, what would you learn from this if I kept holding your hand? Besides, you just felled a giant. A sane human can't be much tougher than a hollow, right?"

"Yeah, but…" LoveGame began to protest, but could not think of anything to follow it up with.

"Aww… Is your girlfriend standing you up? Too bad!" Taunted the robed man, causing Ilia to blush heavily and lash out.

"What?! I wouldn't even consider him, you-!"

"Calm down, Ilia. It's like you said, I got this…" LoveGame directed his attention to his assailant. "Nah, it's nothing like that. She's just my temporary guardian. But hey, isn't a one-vee-one way more interesting?!" He said as he charged his opponent, voice rising as he got closer. The man tried to block with his mace, but the cloth of his robes did little to resist LoveGame's razor-sharp electrified blade as it struck the man's abdomen. He cried out in agony as it dug in further.

"Really, that's it? You put on all that bravado for nothin'?" LoveGame sounded disappointed.

"Look who's talking." remarked Ilia, remembering LoveGame doing the same thing when they faced the Last Giant.

The man only doubled over in pain for a moment before producing a golden object from his robe. Upon closer inspection by LoveGame, it was a cleric's chime. Several small bells hung from the metallic structure.

"Hey, that's a… a catalyst! I've never seen one!" exclaimed the knight.

With labored breath, the man said, "Simple knight… you don't know a thing about fighting… not yet." before jingling the traditional Lindeltian catalyst and muttering something in reverse. At that moment, his wounds closed and he sprung back up, ready to fight.

"LoveGame, that's a-!" shouted Ilia.

"…a miracle. I've heard of these! That one's called heal. Fighting a cleric is a whole different game…"

"Hmm, you're starting to get it now!" The man charged at LoveGame and swung his mace, once to knock away his shield, again into his back, and finally spinning around to deliver a blow to his stomach, knocking him to the ground. "A shame you aren't blessed by miracles. My wounds are temporary!" He said, preparing for one final overhead swing straight for the knight's skull. He managed to roll out of the way and grab the estus from his belt, and took a swig. "You've got it all wrong, pal," grunted the knight as he wiped his mouth, "it's just that your body didn't quite get the message! I'll drive it home for ya!"

As he shouted his, he swung his sword two-handed directly at his attacker's helm. The force of the impact caused it to dent and crack as more of the bright red smoke violently fizzed out. Holding his face with one hand and realizing he was at a clear disadvantage, the man took to his heels and ran up the giant sword of the broken statue until he'd reached the length of it. "Ending it here would be no fun, don't you agree?" He left the duo with these words as he leapt from the edge of the massive stone sword model, appearing to plunge directly into the sea below.

"My! How bold!" remarked Ilia.

"Was that legal?!" LoveGame added, still catching his breath.

The both of them looked over the edge of the structure for any sign of their assailant, but saw only water with no solid area to land or catch oneself on. "Guess that's that, then… But still, what the hell did he want with me, anyways?! Believe it or not, that doesn't happen to me on the regular…"

"Whatever the case, we can discuss it over a nice, warm bonfire back in Majula. Come on." Ilia motioned to LoveGame.

"No objections there, fam. I've seen enough of this forest for several lifetimes…"

* * *

 **Majula**

Finally arriving in Majula, LoveGame studied the Last Giant's soul in his hand briefly, before crushing it and allowing it to bind with his own. "With all these, I should be able to get stronger and have enough left over for some new gear. Great!"

LoveGame wandered about the settlement, unlocking Blacksmith Lenigrast's workshop so he could reinforce his sword using the titanite he'd brought from the forest. Meanwhile, Ilia was studying the area in further detail. LoveGame again visited Maughlin's shop. The timid, dark-skinned merchant had become more confident since LoveGame's earlier purchase had helped his business see some success at last. The knight took a moment to browse the place. It was a humble shop, various weapons and shields hung on the walls and stacked in the back behind Maughlin, and a few armor stands. The armorer had expanded his wares, and LoveGame, taking note of this, purchased an Elite Knight armor and a Royal Soldier helm, the latter being a brand-new version of his older, decayed headgear. He thanked the merchant and wished his business well as he exited the building and equipped his new gear, admiring the eye-catching blue surcoat on the armor.

Satisfied with his purchase, LoveGame approached the bonfire for a well-deserved rest, he noticed someone else had also taken rest in its inviting warmth. He at first appeared to be a fellow knight, clad in dark purple armor with a light silver helmet bearing the long, red plume of the old Heide knight order. However, closer inspection denoted that he was likely a wizard. Not only was his armor rather light for a metal set, but upon his back rested a large magical staff with a spinning gyroscope at its tip and an ivory gem in the middle.

"I'll be! A fellow adventurer!" LoveGame thought out loud. He decided to introduce himself. "Hey, there! I'm Knight LoveGame. Of Wes'Sv'Urginiah! And you?"

"Vivi." The man responded quickly in a deep, dry voice.

"Ah, man of few words?"

"Yep."

"Nice night, isn't it?"

"Yep."

"So, uhh, what are-"

"Look man, not today. I got, uhh, shit to do… 'Night." said Vivi rather hastily, before lying down and using his backpack for a pillow, turning away from the knight. Realizing he should do the same, LoveGame rested himself under the stars, the warmth of the bonfire thankfully mitigating the need for a blanket.

* * *

 **21** **st** **of Rain's Hand**

The next morning, LoveGame awoke to Ilia peering over him. "Ready to attack the day?" asked Ilia, wanting to get straight to work. LoveGame fitted the new helm onto his head and stretched. "Where should we go from here, hm?" He wondered aloud, noting that their last trek lead to a dead end.

"The only other place I see is that archway next to the cat's house. I say we go for it." LoveGame agreed, as it seemed to be the only logical solution to continue his quest. The two entered and wandered into what appeared to be an underground waterway. "C'mon, a sewer already?" complained the knight as he trudged through the water and pulled a switch, opening a metal gate with a door to its right. "I dunno, I always imagined the life of a knight to be a bit more… glamorous, I guess?" Through the door, however, was a very sudden change of scenery.

* * *

 **Heide's Tower of Flame**

A series of crumbling stone pathways overlooked the vast sea, which was lit beautifully by the sun from above. To the immediate right was a great, towering lighthouse, Heide's Tower of Flame, still bellowing flames as if it were brand new despite no ships having come in for as long as anyone in Drangleic could remember. To the left lied the grand cathedral where the apostles of blue gathered. Its drawbridge was all the way up, and its traditional stained glass windows created a myriad of colored rays of light as the sunset kissed them. It was a breathtaking view that was understandably rare in a place like this.

"You were saying?" remarked Ilia to an impressed LoveGame.

"Yeah, I'm feelin' this!" the knight said, gazing out at the almost-romantic ruins with his hand over his brow. He stopped for nearly a full minute to take in the sights. "Oh, Ilia, it's positively gorgeous! One can only wonder of its rich history… I've never seen such beauty within decay! But…" LoveGame paused, noting the presence of several very large armored figures. "…Those guys are massive! Are you sure we're even supposed to be here?"

"Aww, how poetic! Isn't that a bit out-of-character for you, LoveGame? Anyhow, who cares? They probably guarded this place before and just never left. They just look like a bunch of old knights to me."

"Right, I get your signal. We'll just have to get through 'em, then!" LoveGame said as he began to carefully tread on the narrow stone path to the imposing knights.

Heide's tower was a bit more of a straightforward journey than the Forest had been. The old knights, though powerful, were slow and cumbersome owing to their size and heavy armor, not to mention few in number. LoveGame dealt with each one with relative ease and even acquired a set of their sea-green gauntlets to replace his old gloves. When they were encountered in groups, they even had some of their ranks back away to give him an honorable duel. In truth, LoveGame devoted more of his attention to drinking in the scenery that filled the knight with such a sense of wonder. It didn't take the two long to reach a large rotunda where the path split off leading to the two large structures.

"Man… Check this shit out…" said LoveGame, weighing his options, "That tower is kinda nice looking, buuut it looks like a pain to climb." He noted the many stairs that lined its outer wall. "That drawbridge over there, though… that church looks cool, if I'm being honest."

Rather than waste time questioning her companion's bizarre logic, Ilia simply agreed and followed LoveGame to the left path. Only three knights stood in their way here, and as the last one fell, a lever rose out of a panel on the stone path. Without hesitation, LoveGame gave it a pull, and unsurprisingly, the drawbridge lowered itself, effectively creating a path to the cathedral. Its door was obscured by a large wall of mist, not unlike the one the duo had encountered under Cardinal Tower.

"That's it?" asked LoveGame. "I was expecting a dragon, or something."

"That's stupid. C'mon." Ilia and LoveGame ascended the drawbridge and approached the mist. They both looked at each other and knew what they were thinking without a word.

"Get ready." said Ilia in a serious tone. LoveGame readied his sword as sparks flew off of it and lit up a green blossom he'd found close to the drawbridge, bolstering his stamina. He took a deep breath to compose himself as he reached out his arm to dispel the mist and stepped forward. At the far end of the cathedral stood a very tall, imposing human figure with a strong presence. Without a word, he sighed deeply as he turned around, revealing a large, intricately designed spear. His blackened armor evoked imagery of a lion, complete with a grand, crimson plume.

Ilia recognized this design instantly and stood in disbelief. Recalling one of the more famous legends she'd read in her master's books, she did a double take. "The color seems off… but there's no mistaking it! LoveGame, that's Dragon Slayer Ornstein! He was Lord Gwyn's most decorated knight! But…"

Ornstein readied his spear, reared back, and dashed across the entire length of the room in a forward thrust, hitting LoveGame and knocking him against the wall of the Cathedral of Blue. Slowly pushing himself back onto his feet, he groaned, "Ooooof… I dunno about 'impossible'… that felt pretty real! Know anything else about him that might help?"

"I don't remember much… Oh, his spear is augmented with some very potent lightning magic. The tell is-"

Before Ilia could finish, Ornstein leapt high in the air as a deep purple aura shrouded his body. Upon slamming his spear into the floor, orbs of dark hex energy shot out from its base in all directions. One of them exploded onto LoveGame, knocking him to the ground again. He frantically healed himself and took evasive action. "You were saying?!" he yelled furiously to his companion.

"Don't look at me! I've never seen that kind of magic before; it must be new. At least you know what you're up against."

"Right, way to look on the bright side! Honestly, I kinda liked your thinking when we fought that weird robed dude earlier. Let me handle this one. I've gotta keep proving myself, right? I think this guy wants an honorable duel. If things look too bad, you can jump in, but otherwise…" LoveGame noted that Ornstein lacked a shield and looked for an opening. His constant flurry of strikes was wearing LoveGame's shield down, but if he made enough space, he could get around it. Ornstein backed up and prepared another forward thrust. LoveGame entered a defensive stance and waited for his opponent to charge until he did, at which point LoveGame rolled to the side at the last possible second.

The charging attack missed and completely destroyed one of the cathedral's supporting pillars. Seeing the opening he was looking for, LoveGame delivered a series of strikes to the demigod's back, eventually causing him to flinch. Ornstein shook it off and attempted to counter with his spear as it clashed with LoveGame's sword and shield a few more times.

"I don't get it… he's so quiet." Ilia said to herself, noting her comrade's unique, fluid form in combat as he remained mostly silent. "He's so much better when he isn't mouthing off to the enemy."

Ornstein missed one of his swings, and during this split second, LoveGame charged him with full force. His comparably-small body didn't do much to shake the former knight of Gwyn, but it subdued him long enough for LoveGame to stab directly into his upper body twice. Ornstein nearly lost grip of his weapon, and attempted to grab the knight in a last-ditch effort, but one final horizontal slash to his neck brought the legendary dragon slayer down, his body keeling over before he turned to ashes in the wind.

LoveGame gave a simple "Hmph." as he sheathed his sword. Winded, he started breathing heavily and sat down.

"Goodness." remarked Ilia. "This place is just full of surprises. You know you just took down a demigod, right?"

"Could've fooled me. Man, that guy wasn't easy, though. If I hadn't used that blossom, I wouldn't have gotten an opening." LoveGame paused for a moment and thought. "So that was one of those 'four knights', huh?" he asked.

"Yes. See, untold aeons ago, Drangleic was called something else. Nothing in documented history mentions the old name, though. Not to undermine your efforts, but that wasn't the first time someone defeated Ornstein."

LoveGame tilted his head, confused.

He once had a reluctant partner named Executioner Smough, but both were soundly defeated by Scarlet, the Red Queen of Spades and Dawn, the White-Hot Icyene. They were heralded as legendary heroes where I come from. Even as you hold his soul now, I wouldn't bank on that being the last time he'll take up arms. Then again, that could be after we're long-gone ourselves. Maybe. Were it not for the exploits of the Red Queens and the White-Hot Icyene, I wouldn't have much to go on historically. Many kingdoms rose and fell here, and something tells me Drangleic won't be the last."

"Ooooh…" said LoveGame, not in response to Ilia, but instead to the contents he'd found in the chests on the balcony of the cathedral, namely a large tower shield, wrought of deep azure metal and decorated with a design of the sun. "Yeah, this is what I was going for… definitely my style!" he said, getting a feel for its heavy, rectangular design in favor of his old kite shield. "I think I'm strong enough for one of these now! To be honest, I never learned to parry anyway. Probably never would… heh." He absorbed Ornstein's soul to gain a bit of extra power, just to make sure. He looked the cathedral over before sighing, "Lame. It's a dead end. How 'bout we head the other way? Stairs ain't shit compared to what I just went through."

With another victory under his belt, LoveGame followed Ilia out of the cathedral and back to the rotunda in the middle of the path, and took the other fork. Though the road ahead was a long one, the duo's victory was enough to give them the confidence to forge on. What long untouched beings would challenge them next? More importantly, their swift assailant must've surely caught up with them by now…


	6. 6 - Enter the Graceful!

**Author's notes:** _ **What can I say? Damn, I had fun writing this chapter. Really hope you guys enjoy this one. I think it represents how I wanted the rest of the story to go and how much it changed from the initial, more basic ideas I had at the beginning. Also, the encounter with the Ruin Sentinels here is in fact based off of my first battle with them ingame. I summoned two phantoms after hearing how hard they apparently were, and get this, the payment for my internet was supposed to go through at that exact minute, but it dropped after I'd already traversed the fog. Alone, I proceeded to absolutely rock them with some of the most perfectly-timed blocks and conservation of stamina I'd ever done. I don't mean to brag here, but this is when I was still fresh to the Souls series and sucked at a lot of areas after that. I applaud these games for their ability to get the player "in their zone", if you will.**_

* * *

Chapter 6 – Enter the Graceful! Are you really who I think you are?!

 **21** **st** **of Rain's Hand  
Heide's Tower of Flame, inner chamber**

* * *

Having reached the interior of the Tower of Flame, LoveGame and Ilia now found themselves locked in combat with a fearsome Dragonrider, one of Vendrick's elite… Or rather, they would've, had LoveGame not found a white soapstone sign and summoned the phantom of a timeless warrior, Masterless Glencour. The mercenary's long, tattered cape shone a brilliant, ethereal white as he effortlessly and repeatedly used his small shield to parry every one of the Dragonrider's mighty swings of his halberd, and proceeded to crash his Zweihander down on the foe, all while LoveGame relaxed, leaning against the tower's inner wall. Ilia, lost for words, sighed and shook her head at her companion, giving him a rather disapproving look.

With a final riposte, the imposing knight fell, dying under the weight of his own equipment. Glencour silently bowed to the duo and returned to his own world.

LoveGame sheathed his sword as if he'd been the one to bring his adversary down, stretched, and said "See the way I handled that? Man, I just keep getting stronger!" He wasn't entirely wrong, having absorbed the Dragonrider's souls.

"You can't be serious right now." said Ilia flatly. "You didn't even-"

LoveGame cut his comrade off. "Hey, I'll take all the help I can get in this awful place. Progress is progress, my dear."

"Please don't ever call me that." replied Ilia, annoyed. "I suppose you're right, though, somehow…"

They both ascended the stairs, and at the upper level of the tower was a bonfire, which LoveGame promptly lit and briefly rested at. Unlike the Cathedral's dead end, the tower had a clear pathway out, by way of a short bridge leading into a building, perhaps an aqueduct or some other sort of waterway. The duo began to approach the newfound entrance as LoveGame held the Dragonrider's soul in his hand. Rather than crushing it as he had with the other powerful souls, the knight observed it with great intent. Remembering the Dragonrider's massive greatshield as he collapsed under it, LoveGame thought aloud, "This gets me thinking…"

Before he could finish that thought, he heard a familiar voice shout "That's as far as you'll go, I'm afraid!" as a figure jumped all the way from the very top of the Tower of Flame, landing in front of the stone doorway without a single injury, and effectively blocking the path. Though he was now dressed in the same blue surcoat as LoveGame, his damaged helmet proved that he was no doubt the same man who assailed the knight back in the Forest of Fallen Giants. He now held a shield bearing the faded seal of the Drangleic order, and had foregone his mace in favor of a morning star. The assailant dug his heels in and posed for combat. "It appears you're all mine this time around, LoveGame. Your last performance was nothing short of superb, but you'll find I'm quite prepared now!" spoke the deep, bellowing voice.

LoveGame growled in anger and drew his weapon as well. "Fine, have it your way! Before we fight though, how about having the decency of introducing yourself? I swear I heard some rap lyric about looking your killer in the eye once…" genuine malice was apparent in the knight's tone.

"As you wish. Since you were so kind as to destroy most of my lovely helmet anyway…" he struggled a bit and removed the headgear, gingerly tossing it to the floor as more red mist spewed out. It eventually cleared, revealing that he wasn't a 'he' at all. The assailant's voice distorted a bit before settling into a light, feminine tone. "Consider it the highest of honors to be put to rest by I, Melanie the Graceful!"

LoveGame dropped his stance and nearly lost grip of his weapon in his utter disbelief. He briefly sized up Melanie. She appeared to be of a similar age to the knight, sporting hair of a saturated blonde tone, stylishly swept to the side in the front and neatly tied in the back. She had rather light makeup consisting of pink lipstick and eye shadow, accentuating her piercing, bright-red eyes. He also noticed that her new armor significantly showed off her curves; her old disguise had been shockingly effective at hiding the woman's figure. She was rather thick; LoveGame's eyes drifted down to her particularly wide hips and her incredibly large, round rear. LoveGame, now reduced to a confused mix of emotions, began to blush very deeply until it could be seen through his helmet somehow. He almost collapsed and clung to Ilia by her armor, whimpering, "W-wait, she's a-…" before repeating "No way" as many times as he could.

Whatever mild surprise Ilia had toward Melanie's true identity was swiftly pushed to the back of her mind by her annoyance at LoveGame's reaction. "Come on, you didn't have any issue with slashing her up before, LoveGame. What's-"

He continued to shake as he spoke "Y-yeah, but this is different! I dunno how I feel about hitting a woman… I can't, Ilia! You do it!"

"You're the one she's after. I'm staying out of this one. Besides, it's like I said before; what would you learn from all of this if you had me do everything?" said Ilia as she pushed her companion forward on the small bridge.

"Your girlfriend over there has the right idea; if she interferes, I'll do far worse than just killing you, love." Melanie quipped as she held up her chime and materialized a large spear of lightning and tossed it at Ilia, who barely managed to avoid the spell. "Hey!" Ilia yelled. "Y'know, between your poor, clichéd attempt at sounding like a badass and your reliance on cheap magic, I really don't like you!"

"I told you last time… It isn't like that!" Shouted LoveGame as he charged at Melanie with his new shield raised.

"Uh-uh-uh! Bad LoveGame!" Melanie teased as she chucked more lightning spears. The shield, though designed to resist physical damage, did prove useful in mitigating at least some of the damage, although the metal in his armor conducted some of the electricity, causing LoveGame to convulse a bit before regaining his posture. He spoke with a slight tremble in his voice. "M-mind telling me… how the hell do you keep takin' those falls? And that voice, seriously?"

"Wouldn't cha like to know? I created my own miracles! Aren't I creative?" Melanie said in a cute tone, posing with her finger on her chin and winking. She laughed as she continued to cast miracles at the knight, making it difficult for him to get close enough to go on the offense. He managed to roll out of the way of most of them, but eventually one found its mark, and LoveGame fell to his knees and shook as the lightning coursed through his body. "S-shit… what am I supposed to-" LoveGame said to himself shakily.

Melanie raised her chime to cast another miracle. It glowed a bright vermillion, but the shine quickly faded as she looked at her hand with confusion. LoveGame noticed this and smiled. "I'm…w-willing to bet you only have so many of those spells to burn through…" he said, rising to his feet. "All outta juice, aren't ya?" The knight twitched in pain as he slowly returned to a fighting stance and attempted to charge at Melanie once more. She brandished her morning star and began swinging it wildly in anger, still in disbelief that she failed to finish the knight off properly. The voluptuous woman moved at a blinding speed and showed elegant form with her blunt weapon, but LoveGame's defenses proved difficult to pierce. As she caught her breath, all it took was one firm, well-placed slash to her back to effectively stun her. LoveGame followed the strike up by bringing down the weight of his greatshield onto her, knocking her back a good distance.

"Fuck! It can't be like this…" Melanie groaned in a mixture of anger and pain. With the last of her strength, she pulled herself over the bridge's railing and once again appeared to dive off of the side into the sea below, much to the shock and confusion of LoveGame and Ilia.

"Really, again?" Ilia remarked, dumbfounded. "Well, by this point, I'm gonna stop assuming that's the last of her. How, though…?"

LoveGame silently shrugged, did a double take over the bridge, and headed into the doorway with Ilia close behind, knowing they had to forge on. It led to what appeared to be a waterway or at the very least a flooded segment of Heide's tower. The duo began to walk and talk as they fought off the remaining old knights.

"Okay, LoveGame, I can't- Look, you need to explain yourself. Exactly who the hell are you? Why's another human so hell-bent on killing you? Is there something you aren't telling me?" asked Ilia, exasperated.

"Look, I know you don't have much reason to believe me, but I'm just as clueless as you are. Never seen her before in my life, really! Why would anyone wanna kill a handsome guy like me? I'm lost for words!" The duo reached a metal lift, which they boarded as LoveGame gave the lever a tug, causing the old, rusted chains to clank as the lift descended.

Ilia scoffed. "Hmm, you're right about at least one of those things… Still, I don't know how much I trust you just yet. I had no idea I was protecting an idiot with a mark on him…" she sighed as the lift touched the ground. They found themselves in a natural cavern, its stalagmites almost forming a path. The duo followed them until they reached an old wharf.

* * *

 **No Man's Wharf**

No Man's Wharf was a haunting locale, even compared to the rest of Drangleic's horrors. During Drangleic's glory days, it was a place where ships would bring various supplies to and from the kingdom. It had even sprouted a small community, sailors and traders alike had constructed living quarters along its multi-tiered edifices. Brave sailors nocked their bows with arrows of lightning to face whatever terrors lurked in the great sea, and the continent to the north was said to be inhabited by even worse, more inhuman things than what stalked the deepest reaches of Drangleic in recent years.

LoveGame looked the place over with great intent. Excited, he nudged Ilia and said, "Hey, this place totally reminds me of something. Yeah, the atmosphere is just right, it's just like…"

"Please don't say it…" sighed Ilia, sounding fed-up and holding her head with one hand.

"Whoa, it's like BioShock…" said LoveGame, absolutely bewildered, and much to Ilia's chagrin.

His attention was quickly diverted to a large ship docked at the far end of the wharf. He thought to himself a bit before turning to Ilia. "Yo, I've got an idea!" He took off all of his armor, save his helmet, and tossed it to Ilia. "Hold these for a bit, kay?" Ilia angrily complied as the knight dove into the water and began to swim to the ship. After reaching it, he climbed onto it and entered the captain's quarters. Inside was what appeared to be an unconventional suit of armor. It looked like two separate bodies fused at the torso, with an amphibian head design. Out of curiosity, he poked it lightly with his sword and jerked back as the entire thing collapsed to pieces. His "Oops!" echoed through the empty ship. He then absorbed a sizeable amount of souls, much to his confusion.

In the back of the ship, he found a strange wheel mechanism that, upon closer inspection, allowed him to gain control of the ship. After getting as much of a feel for it as he could, LoveGame steered it through the waters back to Ilia's location, crashing through most of the docks and destroying them. He came out to the ship's deck and shouted "I'm really something, huh?"

Ilia climbed aboard and they both returned to the steering mechanism. "Yeah… yeah, you sure are…" Ilia said quietly as they once again took control of the ship, heading out toward the large castellated structure in the distance…

* * *

 **Sinner's Rise**

Meanwhile, Melanie, fully recovered from her second bout with LoveGame, had already progressed considerably further than her target, and was traversing the forlorn Sinner's Rise. A group of Royal Soldiers drew their flamberges and attacked the cleric in a group, but were struck down with a single elegant arcing strike from her morning star. A nearby crossbowman fumbled for his sword, but failed to draw it before Melanie kicked him in his back and with a bored look on her face, brought the spiked club down on his head. She sighed contently as she took the lift down.

"Damn, I can't stop thinking about him… If I'm going to bring him down, the only solution is to get even stronger. This chime I found down here is spectacular… Maybe if I infuse it with a special ore… Hmm…"

The lift reached the bottom of the saltfort, leading to a long, partially flooded passage with a gate at its end, leading to a massive prison tower said to be reserved for only the most irredeemable of sinners. As she trudged through the water, Melanie thought aloud on her situation. "Goodness! Water up to my legs… This is no place for a refined woman of my caliber!" she exclaimed as she fixed her hair and let out a loud, rather lengthy fart. It echoed along the walls of the corridor, meriting a light giggle from the lady. Just then, she heard a deep roaring noise as something else sloshed throughout the water.

"…Shit." was the only thing to escape her breath as she drew her morning star and prepared for whatever awful things she had drawn unwanted attention from…

* * *

 **Lost Bastille**

The ship that LoveGame had commandeered didn't take long to dock at its destination. It was hard to tell if the bastille was a castle, a prison, or both. Surprisingly intact and built of black stone and metal, it rose far above the great sea, bathed in frozen moonlight. Its walls made it impossible to reach by land. Before the instruments of Drangleic's fall were put to work, so many criminals were locked away here that its capacity had long been exceeded. They remained here to this day, and one could reason that they were none too pleased with their fate.

"The souls here resonate something I've yet to feel. I'm sure of it, LoveGame; the first Great Soul bearer has to be close!" said Ilia with a hopeful tone.

"Not to mention it's a dead end." LoveGame added as they disembarked from the old wooden ship, and crossed the docks into another elevator. It lead to a hallway of cells whose occupants had either broken out or deteriorated to bones, and beyond that was the outer walls, slightly crumbling, but with much of their structure still intact enough to walk on. The opposite path lead to a smaller building, but they decided to forego exploring it for now, as it appeared to have holes in it that were covered in ash, making it look like some sort of bomb had gone off recently.

Ilia and LoveGame lightly traversed along the walls, and to the left was a door serving as a way into the bastille, reasonably a guards' quarters. Without a word, the duo snuck past the burly prison guards, who wielded great machetes. They seemed bored and inattentive, likely a result of the general inactivity that persisted within the bastille of late. One of them, situated on a catwalk below, lit up some sort of cigarette or herb to pass the time, not even noticing that the bastille was being infiltrated.

After clambering over a low wall, they reached the door. LoveGame gave a silent thumbs-up and pulled on the door, sure enough causing it to creak open. In an instant, five or six royal swordsmen poured out of the entrance, all brandishing the wavy, undulating blades known as flamberges. LoveGame panicked and covered as much of his body as he could with his greatshield, yelling, "Shit, shit, shit!" as the unusually shaped greatswords crashed against it. As he flailed his sword arm around hoping to hit something, Ilia sighed, rolled her eyes, and ran into dispatch each one in a few strikes.

"Can we go now?" She asked, slightly frustrated as she put her sword away. Inside the bastille was a ladder leading downwards to yet another hallway of prison cells. They both began to look the area over thoroughly before proceeding to the gate of white mist, which each of them understood the purpose of by this point. Ilia approached the mist gate, asking her companion if he was ready. He emerged from one of the open cells with two white phantoms in tow, summoned from a fissure across worlds. Each of them drew their weapons and nodded toward LoveGame as all four of them crossed the mist.

At that moment, time seemed to pause as the two phantoms began to fade into the aether. Unmoving, they eventually disappeared entirely, and things went back to normal. "N-no way!" exclaimed LoveGame at the abrupt loss of the phantoms.

What greeted the knight was a twenty-foot-tall warrior clad in bronze armor and wielding a long halberd and a shield, leaping onto the platform LoveGame stood on from the floor below to deliver a downward aerial strike. LoveGame was knocked onto his face, but his armor prevented another early death. He took to his heels and began to do battle with the tall, slender sentinel. In between strikes, he peered down off of the platform and saw two more of these beings poised to attack at the bottom of the room.

Swallowing any pride he might've held previously, he called over to Ilia. "Okay, NOW you can help!"

Ilia dropped down to face the two other sentinels, clinching through the pain of the initial fall. Her dragon kiteshield was able to effectively absorb even the blows of the mighty halberds, but she was still not entierely used to combat with Drangleic's unusual denizens and their unorthodox fighting styles. Noting that the two sentinels were forcing Ilia into an almost constant defensive state, LoveGame craned his neck and shouted down to her again. "Hey! Finish this one off for me! I'll see what I can do about the other two!"

He allowed himself to fall downward, baiting the sentinel he was fighting into following suit. In perfect sync, LoveGame and Ilia switched targets. Ilia had not only managed to weaken the two she was fighting, but her erratic movement caused their attacks to become desynced. The sentinels were, after all, just suits of armor brought to life by souls, but this also meant they felt little, if any pain. LoveGame growled and leapt as high as his heavy equipment would allow, delivering a full-body tackle to one of the sentinels. The slender armor suit momentarily lost its balance and toppled, allowing LoveGame to strike it a few times with impunity.

It recovered quickly however, taking to its heels and spinning its heavy halberd using its whole body, sending LoveGame careening backwards. He recovered rolled to the side just before the other sentinel flattened him, remarking "…Really? That spin attack Link does? Where do I have to go…" he said in pain, wiping some blood off of his armor, "…to find someone with a little originality?!" with that, he embedded his sword into the foot of one of the sentinels, causing it to lose footing. The sword's properties caused electricity to surge throughout the possessed armor, its metallic structure easily conducting the sparks. The knight gripped his sword and twisted it as the sentinel reeled back.

As he caught his breath, the other sentinel joined its ally and the two both proceeded to strike vertically with their halberds. With each strike, LoveGame raised his greatshield, its sun face perpetually grinning as it blocked each blow. Almost rhythmically, he raised his shield at each strike, lowered it to recover, struck each sentinel once, and raised it again in this pattern. The one he had damaged in the foot received one final stab as it faded into aethereal white light and ash. As if still in perfect sync, Ilia had felled the other one just moments before.

She joined LoveGame and faced down the final sentinel. Without a word, they smiled at each other and each readied their swords, charging the animated armor suit in tandem and delivering a stab each from their blades. The final ruin sentinel seized up and before either of them knew it, it too was gone in a bright flash. They both sheathed their swords before LoveGame dropped his heavy greatshield and completely collapsed to the ground, breathing heavier than he ever had before in his life. "Th-that was…" he couldn't even manage out a full sentence, opting for a limp thumbs-up instead. Ilia sighed, though through a smile this time, and grabbed her companion by his navy surcoat, dragging him out to the exit doorway, now unobscured by fog. "C'mon, LoveGame; we're so close! Besides, it's not that hard. Just…just roll through it."

"That doesn't always work, y'know…" quipped the exhausted knight.

The Bastille had taken its toll on the wayward knight and his reluctant ally, but they knew they couldn't rest now, for looming over them closely was the dreaded Sinner's Rise. But who could've committed such grave sin to have their fate tied to its inner walls? The only way they could know was to forge on, and the Saltfort and the great soul that inhabited its furthest reaches were just a stone's throw away…


	7. 7 - The Ancient Tactician!

**Author's notes:** _ **Whoo, another long one. It's a known fact that I can't PvP my way out of a wet paper bag, so that Belfry Luna segment was one of the first and only areas in the game to make me "rage" the way everyone else does at the entire game. It was a pretty annoying mechanic when all I wanted to do was fight a boss. The new character is based on the first friend I actually made through DS2. Given how stuff like party chat, Netflix, and mics no longer being standard pack-ins for consoles largely killed XBL's social aspect, I hadn't added a single friend since 2011 before I met this guy. This game was giving me all sorts of hope for the modern industry, especially after I'd actually started meeting friends who bothered to message me after a good co-op session. Brandon, if you're still out there, stay gold.**_

* * *

Chapter 7 – The Ancient Tactician! Look at me, always thinking ahead!

 **21** **st** **of Rain's Hand  
Belfry Luna**

If the Lost Bastille was 'bathed' in frozen moonlight, then the Belfry Luna was veritably drenched in it. This mysterious bell tower was annexed onto the Bastille an unknown time ago by the prince of Alken. Its counterpart, the Belfry Sol, lie far off in the Iron Keep, annexed by the princess of Venn. Who these two royal beings were largely shrouded in mystery, and many wondered what Alken and Venn were. These musings were not very high in priority to LoveGame, who had coaxed his ally into following him inside. He didn't see it as much beyond another place to loot, and hopefully get stronger for the coming battle with the bearer of the first Great Soul.

"Jeez, LoveGame…" said Ilia with a sigh, "I'm really starting to question whether traveling with you was worth it. We were almost there, for fuck's sake! Is now really the time to get sidetracked by whatever trinkets are lying around here?"

He responded holding up his hand, still protected by a sea-green gauntlet, "Now, Ilia, where's your sense of exploration? I doubt either one of us wants to make a return trip to this place, so I figure I might as well clean it out for all it's worth!"

Before the knight could continue his insightful commentary, a gray phantom charged down the barely-intact stairwell to attack the duo. Other than the unusual phantom color, he appeared to be a normal, un-hollowed human in most regards. With some effort, LoveGame and Ilia cut him down and watched him writhe in pain for a bit before fizzling out into ash.

"Besides," his tone grew exasperated, "we'd be done already if it weren't for all these gray spirit guys that the bell apparently keeps shitting out. Don't these guys get that I'm just trying to make progress?!"

Ilia put her hand on her chin and thought aloud, "I'll admit, this is a bit strange. They aren't Blood Brothers, but they sure as hell ain't friendly, either. Fuck it, let's keep going." She shook her head and increased her pace. They managed to ascend the stairs uninterrupted, taking care not to fall through the many holes and gaps in the rotting wooden floor. Upon reaching the top, as if on cue, two more gray spirits faded in and attacked LoveGame in tandem. He was sent flying back against the wall, leaving a vaguely LoveGame-shaped indent in the stone. Frustrated, he recovered as fast as he could and stabbed one of them in the chest, earning a victory once more. He tackled the second one and pinned him with the weight of his entire body, with Ilia armed close by.

Through his helm, LoveGame looked the phantom human in the eyes and roared, as angered as he'd ever been in his current memory, "The hell is your damage, buddy?! Is this some kinda battle arena or something?! Is that the case? 'Cause let me tell ya, you couldn't possibly fathom how many shits I don't give! I just wanna get to the top! I know you guys probably have some complex and contrived honor system, yet another thing I give zero fucks about. Zero! I'm about done with it, so you really should consider an explanation!"

The spirit paused for a few seconds, a bit shaken up. He managed to utter, "We must guard this bell in the name of the prince of Alken! Trespassers cannot go unpunished! You must understand this, outsider."

"Ohh, I get it." Snarled LoveGame, having simmered down somewhat. "Another one of these stupid gimmicks. Why exactly are you so concerned with keeping me out, then?!" He released the spirit and looked around the room, spotting a nearby lever.

"You misunderstand, surely. It isn't who we're keeping out so much as who, or rather what… we're keeping in here…" said the spirit in a worried tone.

"Keeping what?" spoke a calmer LoveGame, more confused than annoyed as he grunted and curiously yanked the rusted lever causing the bell to sound, albeit rather weakly. "If it's more of you guys, I can't say I won't be disappointed…" As he said this, a metal grate on the second floor creaked open revealing a rooftop. An ominous, resounding roar filled the belfry.

"Uhh, those." The spirit referred to six large, ebony stone gargoyles as they sprung to life from their perched positions and stared the knight down.

"Oh…wow." It took little time for LoveGame to change his tune as he noticed the group of menacing constructs. "I am... really just fucking this all up, aren't I?"

Owning up to his actions, LoveGame passed the gate to the rooftop as Ilia followed with a sort of 'here we go again' look. Right when they got close enough to the gargoyles, they heard another scream; this one sounding distinctly human. From above the two, another knight plunged downward to engage the stone beasts. "Wondrous! I'd been waiting an age to do that!" he shouted triumphantly as he damaged one of them. "Vile constructs! Know this as the day you were felled by Sir Trout!" LoveGame got a better look at him, noting his crimson cape billowing in the wind and his brass-colored armor, the helm's unique notched design catching his eye.

Trout turned to LoveGame and Ilia. "Hail, fellow knights! It appears you were in need of some of my own personal brand of assistance! Join me, won't you?" Slightly confused, but nonetheless relieved to see someone on their side for once, they joined their new ally in combat. The gargoyles fought with something of a crude sense of honor. Rather than ganging up on one person, they attacked in turns. However, they did so with an equal sense of tact. As one Gargoyle suffered damage, it would step back and allow a healthier one to take its place to absorb hits as the weaker one bellowed fire and lighting from a distance. Thankfully, they weren't particularly strong individually, and Sir Trout's large round shield laughed off the strikes of their bidents. One by one they fell, as without a reliable method of recovery, their switching tactic only went so far. With a strike from Trout's halberd, the last gargoyle crumbled. All three of them paused to take a breath or two.

"Delighted to rid this place of those awful gargoyles! I had been perched up there for heaven knows how long waiting for someone to enter. I fear I would've faced a great deal of trouble had I tried to take them on alone. Regrettably, I must now depart, as my mission is yet incomplete. Good luck with your endeavors, brave knights!" With that, Trout left before either one of them could get a word in.

"Now there's one hell of a character, huh Ilia?" LoveGame mused to his companion. Not even dignifying him with a response, she began heading out of the Belfry with a sigh, eager to finally see who bore the first Great Soul.

* * *

 **Sinner's Rise**

Long ago, an unnamed woman attempted to recreate the First Flame. Reasonably, she failed and was imprisoned in the Sinner's Rise, another part of the Lost Bastille consisting of a waterlogged chamber leading out to an unnaturally huge prison tower built into a natural rock formation. If one could put out of their mind the implications of this place's existence, it was actually quite beautiful; the moon beaming off of the dark water, which created just enough white noise to peacefully drift off to sleep to, provided one had the chance.

After commandeering the lift, LoveGame and Ilia reached the flooded passage. From around the corner came one of the most twisted, deformed beasts they'd encountered as of yet. Even describing it proved difficult; it was a gargantuan, asymmetrical, muscular beast with yellowed skin, a distinctive lack of legs, and a long, thick scorpion-like tail. They were known as artificial humans, the result of an experiment to recreate dragons gone horribly wrong. Their existence in the Rise served as insight into what went on here long ago.

"Whoa, would ya look at that!" exclaimed LoveGame upon seeing it. The grotesque beast engaged them, the water doing little to impede its movement as it dragged its gnarled body towards the two. It swung its long tail, which seemed to stretch unnaturally and damage LoveGame, causing him to stumble. Using her friend as a distraction, Ilia strafed the beast and climbed onto its back, embedding her longsword into its twisted spine. It tried in vain to throw her off, but its swollen arms failed to reach very far back, and it keeled over dead. LoveGame watched with a mix of shock and relief. Save for a few prisoners that flopped on their bellies to create explosions but died instantly to any attack, it was a perfectly straight path to the tower. Once again they were outdoors, separated from it by a thin stone bridge over calm water.

As they prepared to cross single-file, they noticed another human at its end, seeming to guard the gate into the tower itself. They shrugged to each other and kept going until he called out to them. "Hail, travelers! Do you seek a Great Soul?" At this point, both LoveGame and Ilia could indeed feel the power of a Great Soul resonating and coursing through their bodies. Getting a closer look at the man, he wore armor that appeared to be a lightweight variant, its lustrous silver color shining brilliantly against the moonlight. His long hair was of a similar tone and almost appeared to glow. He was equipped with a long straight sword in each hand; one red and one yellow, with a blue one and a purple one sheathed on each hip. No doubt they were each imbued with a special element.

"We know-" said LoveGame before getting cut off. The man spoke again, "Look, you're welcome to go in, bro. In fact, I think I might just need your help. I got my hands on a few ascetics and… kinda strengthened everything here. It's all three times stronger than usual, feel me? I could use a challenge, but I'm starting to feel like I've bit off more than I can chew, and everyone's so busy these days…"

LoveGame put his hand on his chin pensively for a moment before talking. "Know what? I'll take you up on that offer. One thing though, just who are you?"

"Most just call me Asmundr. Asmundr the Ancient Tactician. I sorta added that last part myself because I come up with so many unique-yet-practical ways to kill stuff. Oh, and you?"

"Well, then. Pleased to make your company, Asmundr! I'm LoveGame. Knight LoveGame of Wes'Sv'Urginiah!" He shook Asmundr's hand and nodded.

"Hmm…" He looked downward a bit and closed his eyes, repeating the name to himself. "LoveGame, eh? I like it! It's mysterious and foreign, makes you think."

Ilia spoke up. "Yes, and I'm-", but she too was cut off by Asmundr. "Okay, then! Let's not burn any more of this lovely moonlight! Get ready, and try to keep up!" He motioned for the two to follow him into the tower at last. At the back wall was a very tall human, the torches around it allowing for a better view. It wore a black iron mask depicting a face with a neutral expression, tattered clothing, and had its hands bound by cuffs. At first, it appeared slumped over and dormant until a small insect crawled directly into its eye, causing it to wail in agony. It rose to its feet and swung a large two-handed sword; its swing hard enough to put out both torches as it posed for combat. The room darkened significantly, small amounts of moonlight pouring into the tower allowing for minimal visibility.

Even LoveGame's greatshield did little to mitigate the large human's sword strikes as it elegantly flipped and jumped around the arena with impressive acrobatics. "Shit, she's just too fast!" LoveGame said with labored breath. Asmundr noticed LoveGame's usage of pronouns. "Hey, you knew about that too? Sweet! Everyone else always thinks she's a guy or something. How'd you know?"

"Ilia isn't the only one who took a few history lessons before coming here! Several of those tomes mentioned the Lost Sinner. Give me some credit!" replied the knight as he dodged another swing. Ilia performed a forward jumping attack, causing the Sinner to stagger a bit and dodge backwards once she recovered. "Well, color me impressed, you actually read!"

"Hey, come on now. I like this guy already!" said Asmundr as he almost effortlessly parried the Sinner and riposted with both swords at once, lightning and fire tracing from each one. The Sinner entered a defensive state with her greatsword, but Asmundr broke her guard and struck once more.

"Ugh, I can't see shit in here! How do you do it, man? Just how do you fight in this murk?" LoveGame noted that the low visibility was giving him difficulty.

"LoveGame, you amateur! Haven't you ever heard that the dark hones your other senses? Just concentrate and feel the enemy out. Don't rely on just sight! I thought I was dealing with someone a little more professional here!" Asmundr shouted back through the blackness.

"If you only knew him as long as I have!" Ilia remarked. "Ooh, acerbic. I like it…" LoveGame said as took a deep breath, hearing the Sinner's feet hitting the stone floor more distinctly. While she was distracted by his comrades, he ran up to her and attacked with a combo of slices and stabs to her back, each one trailing with sparks and damaging her significantly. Angered, she turned on her heel and brought her sword down, but LoveGame managed to block it and retaliate when the Sinner was recovering from her repelled attack. Even her masterful acrobatic skill was no match for three warriors attacking her in turn.

In a single swift motion, Asmundr switched to his purple sword, imbued with hexen energy, and swung both swords in an X-shape. The Lost Sinner doubled over in pain, defeated, before disappearing like the previous encounters.

"Ohh, yeah!" Asmundr shouted victoriously, his voice ever so slightly cracking. Unlike previous foes, the Sinner had left behind a bright orange soul, which Asmundr picked up and held. LoveGame slumped over slightly, feeling dejected. "I guess it's his now… You're really fantastic at what you do! Has anyone ever told you that?"

Asmundr approached the duo and held out his hand. "Nah, did you really think I'd be like that? Honestly, I'm impressed. You did really well for a first-timer. Like I said, I needed the help anyway! It doesn't kill a guy to show a little humility .The two of you did your part. As such, it would be my honor as a Blood Brother to give you this soul. Take it!" LoveGame did as his new friend said, pocketing the Soul for later use.

The back of the tower was now open, revealing a metal chest and another bonfire, looking distinctly different from the ones they'd come across so far. LoveGame, curious as he was, opened the chest, revealing its contents to be a tree branch with an overwhelming scent of spices. "Whew!" he noted the aromatic plant before stashing it away with the soul. LoveGame and Ilia prepared to bid Asmundr farewell, figuring him to be just another traveler with his own business as Trout was. He called out to them before they even took a step.

"Wait! I've got another proposition. You probably noticed the bonfire down there is different looking. It's a primal bonfire that warps you back to Majula. I know that the next Great Soul lies in the fortress known as the Iron Keep, but the only way there is through the woods in Huntsman's Copse. Just when I thought I had this kingdom figured out, I dunno how to open the path there! Yeah, remember when you guys first went to Heide's? Bet you didn't know that room had two pathways leading out. Since we're both headed in the same direction, what say I meet you guys back in Majula and we can put our heads together?"

Ilia looked at LoveGame and shrugged silently. "Sure, you've got a deal, Mr. Asmundr! We'll figure something out. You might not know it, but my good friend Ilia here is very astute!" Ilia wasn't sure if this was a true compliment, but she cracked a smile nonetheless.

"Sounds good." Asmundr said as he began to walk away. "I need some rest, and I wager you guys are pretty spent too. Let's reconvene tomorrow and see what we can find out."

With that, LoveGame and Ilia lit the primal bonfire and were warped back to the familiar locale of Majula. At last, they had acquired a Great Soul and were that much closer to finding a cure for the undead curse. But this was only a fourth of their goal, and it alone was no easy feat. They would need to continue bolstering their strength if they were to come out of this quest with their own souls intact…

* * *

 **Majula**

Night had already blanketed the encampment of Majula before LoveGame and Ilia had made their return. Ilia spoke with whoever was still awake while LoveGame tended to his usual needs, repairing and upgrading his items as well as crushing the newfound Great Soul to add to his ever-growing power.

As he had predicted, upon approaching the Far Fire, Vivi was already resting there with his legs crossed and his intricately-designed staff tied to his back. Determined to make acquaintance with the wizard, LoveGame approached him. "Oho! If it isn't Vivi again!" Vivi simply grumbled and turned away. LoveGame put his hand on Vivi's shoulder. "Uh-uh. No avoiding socializing this time! Sorry, but you seem too interesting to just pass up like some plain ol' undead. What brings you here, friend?"

Vivi sighed lengthily. "…Fine. If you really want to know, I came here on a mission of self-discovery. Forgive me if it sounds too cliché, but I'm actually not sure who I am. It's like my memory nearly got blanked. I'm not even sure where my name came from. Let me guess, you studied about Drangleic? So did I. What I can recollect is that I came here after hearing rumors about some cursed fellow. Figured it was just some old lord's tale meant to get people interested. Know anything about it?"

LoveGame immediately piped up. "Yeah, you're looking at him. Well, one of them, at least. There's at least one more human out there with the curse. You wouldn't happen to have seen this hot lady calling herself Melanie, huh? She's kinda been trying to kill me for a cure or something."

"What a fascinating life you must lead." said Vivi with at least some genuine interest. "In truth, I idolize brave knights like yourself. That's the other reason I came here, I wanted to prove myself against all the horrible things that stalk Drangleic. My issue, though, was that I realized I wasn't really cut out for knighthood in any facet. However, as you may have observed, I learned that I was a natural at sorcery. With it, I've been able to hold my own and make it this far, at least."

Vivi shifted himself, opening his palm as he lay back on the grass. LoveGame couldn't help but take note of the wizard's unnatural skin. It was black. Not of a different origin; completely pitch black. LoveGame never had much of a sensitive side nor a filter, and proceeded to ask about it at the risk of offending his new friend "Er, what's up with your skin, bruh?"

For the first time, Vivi chuckled slightly. "Heh, it's a… skin condition. Yep. Nah, but I really don't know that either. I was largely ostracized for it, but I never let it get to me. Maybe I'll find that answer with the rest on this journey." He put his hand on LoveGame's. "Y'know, you're all right. Forgive my earlier coldness. If I'm still hanging around tomorrow, we could help each other out. I'm gonna pass out for now." Vivi once again used his backpack as a pillow and fell asleep quickly. LoveGame gave the night sky one last look and followed suit, getting some hard-earned rest.

* * *

 **22** **nd** **of Rain's Hand**

LoveGame stretched his body as he awoke, taking temporary solace in the gorgeous rising sun, before seeing Castle Drangleic looming over him, an ever-present reminder of the knight's mission. Ilia was still asleep close by the crackling fire, as was Asmundr. LoveGame rubbed his eyes, getting over that just-woken-up haziness and looked off toward the entrance to Heide's, remembering what his new companion had told him about opening the other path.

LoveGame, desiring to take advantage of waking up earlier than usual, made a swift excursion back to the Lost Bastille at the request of Asmundr. Near the bridge to Sinner's Rise was yet another cell block; its only occupant was what appeared at first to be a stone statue of a man with long flowing robes and an unusual staff. Asmundr had explained that the tree branch LoveGame had found after defeating the Lost Sinner had the uncanny property of being able to free those who had been petrified. He held the branch up to the nose of the 'statue', and sure enough, it revealed itself to be an old wizard, who proceeded to stumble and push himself to his feet.

He stretched as he got used to being able to move for the first time in quite a while. He introduced himself as Straid, an old cohort of Asmundr who had been around just as long. Straid took particular interest in the Dragonrider soul LoveGame carried with him, and using his highly advanced sorcery, was able to craft the soul into a fully functional replica of the Dragonrider's greatshield. LoveGame was beyond pleased and thanked the man immensely despite how condescending the old wizard was. LoveGame bode farewell as he returned to Majula to find his friends still asleep.

He shook his two friends awake hastily, both of them jumping a bit in surprise. "On your toes, slowpokes! That path isn't gonna open itself, and I'll be damned if I'm leaving without my two loyal subjects!" They both glared at the knight as they stretched and yawned. "Only kidding! You know I wouldn't make it out there without you guys!"

"Only all too well, LoveGame…" replied Ilia groggily with a yawn, equipping her armor and weaponry.

"Now listen here, I dunno what a 'Huntsman's Copse' is, but it definitely sounds scary, so-" LoveGame began, stopping when he heard quick footsteps crunching the grass underneath.

"Huntsman's Copse, you say?" chimed Vivi, rushing to join the group, the purple tassels of his armor swishing about. "I'm looking to get in there, too. As far as how… I'm stumped, friend. Perhaps I could follow you guys for a while?"

"I'd be honored!" as LoveGame agreed to Vivi's proposal, both Ilia and Asmundr gave the knight very confused looks. At first, he didn't pick up on the signal, but remembered pretty quickly as he brushed his jet-black hair away from his eye. "Ah, right! I never introduced you guys. This here's Vivi. He's a wizard I met here in Majula; a traveler like us. Vivi, these are my two cherished companions, Ilia and Asmundr." Vivi shook hands with both of them. "Intriguing… a wizard, huh? We could use that kind of firepower if we're going into new territory, not to mention he probably has a broad spectrum of knowledge, and-" Ilia said with a gleam in her eyes.

"I'm right here, you know." Vivi snapped her back into reality. "Thank you, though. I would do well to keep a vast array of knowledge if I want to survive here. Shall we take a look at that room, then?" Everyone nodded in agreement and headed into the circular stone room.

LoveGame gasped, noticing that there was something on the floor in rather plain view. All four agreed that it had certainly not been there before. LoveGame bent over to pick it up. It appeared to be a plain gray piece of paper wrapped around something. Unfolding it revealed a perfectly square rock with grooves finely cut into its surface. Everyone huddled around it, confused. LoveGame examined the paper further. It was a scroll for some sort of miracle. Most of the text on it was written in a foreign tongue, and LoveGame, not being one of high faith, was unable to discern what it said. He thought aloud on his misfortune. "Aww! Hey, could one of you guys translate, maybe?" He showed the script to his three friends, but they were equally confused. Ilia grabbed it and turned it over, revealing something in plain English: _**USE IT HERE. PLEASE. ~L.**_

Ilia read this text aloud, sparking more thought from LoveGame. "Now wait one damn minute… L? There's only one person I know with a name that starts with L! Yeah, I get it. Clearly, I must've traveled through time to help my past self get through here! Your old pal LoveGame always has your back. Hah, look at me, always thinking ahead!"

The other three all groaned in unison at their friend's outlandish claim. He looked at them quizzically for a second before retracting it. "On second thought, you guys are probably right. Come to think of it, this isn't even my handwriting!"

Not even dignifying him with a response, the three looked around the room. Asmundr and Vivi both quickly noted the pillar in the room's center. "I was messing around with this thing when I was trying to figure out how to open the path, but it didn't seem to budge. Gimme that rock." Ilia snatched it from LoveGame's loose grip and handed it to him. "Eh. Here goes nothin'." He pressed it against the indent in the pillar. Sure enough, it fit perfectly and the group had their answer.

The room shook as the entire wall began to rotate, opening the left pathway as the right was closed off. Ilia marveled at this event in awe. "What an astounding feat of engineering! I've never seen anything like it! Hey, if we ever meet this 'L', let's be sure to thank them!" She said, squealing like an anime fangirl. They agreed to do so whenever possible. LoveGame slipped his royal soldier helm on as the group, not wanting to waste any time, entered the left pathway leading to a natural cavern.

The cavern slowly gave way to a narrow, spiraling path with a deep pit in the middle, forcing the four to travel single file. Ilia was the first to notice the unusual ringing noise, but they could all very clearly see the sickly green tinted powder that was slowly filling the cave. "Hold on a sec!" commanded Ilia. They instinctively held their collective breath. The source of the powder was a group of giant poison moths, gracefully perched on various parts of the cave wall. It came in intervals, reasonably because the moths had to stop in between their 'bursts'.

The second there was a lull in the blanket of poison powder, the four scattered and ran in the general direction of the cave mouth. Succeeding, they found themselves at a shoddy-looking campsite with a bonfire and a tent. LoveGame in particular had to catch his breath, his heavy armor weighing him down considerably. Through gulps of air, he said, "So I gotta know… why'd you wanna come here exactly, Vivi?"

He didn't get an answer. "Uhh, Vivi?" He repeated before realizing the wizard was no longer with the group. LoveGame gave a dismaying look, which was met by one of disapproval from Ilia. "Lame! He ditched us to go do his own thing… He was just gonna use us to reach the Copse or somethin'." complained Asmundr.

"Seems our pal LoveGame still doesn't quite know how to pick his friends…" chimed Ilia. LoveGame held both hands up toward his allies. "Now, guys, don't be so quick to judge. Maybe he had something urgent. He'll be back, I just know it! Besides, the three of us ought to be able to handle this place on our own! Have some faith!" Ilia and Asmundr looked at one another shaking their heads, but followed the knight into their next destination regardless.

* * *

 **Hunstman's Copse**

'Copse' was an uncommonly used word to refer to a densely wooded region, and as such, it was befitting to describe the area covered with long-dead trees, making for a plethora of natural ambush spots. As the name implied, undead who had escaped into the world were often hunted here by bands of vicious rogues, as well as the horrors known as artificial undead; obese, sickeningly deformed humanoids carrying pairs of great sickles in the shape of the moon. There persisted talk of an executioner riding a chariot loosed by King Vendrick himself, who would blaze through the copse in endless pursuit of those who committed sin. The atmosphere here could only be described as threatening, with clouds inking the sky so densely that it appeared to be frozen in perpetual nighttime as the old bridge of rotting wood and frayed rope hung eerily overhead.

LoveGame and company were not by any means immune to the fear that this place instilled, but nonetheless the knight took the initiative to keep their minds at ease with an old-fashioned walk-and-talk as they crossed a small stone bridge. "Y'know, I was thinking… I dunno if you guys have noticed it yet, but…" he raised his newly acquired Dragonrider greatshield, a massive teardrop-shaped hunk of unknown metal with a repeating design on its face, and dug it into the ground to proudly display its glory. "Since I came to Drangleic, I've been dead-set on finding my perfect shield. And now, see this here? I know it to be true that this is _my_ shield. I can't explain why, but I have the unshakeable feeling that this is the one I'll carry with me forever; the one that will protect me from harm and never falter!"

Ilia chuckled. "It's a very practical design, but a man isn't made by his equipment, and knowing you-" Before she could continue her usual well-meaning condescending toward LoveGame, he heartily embraced Asmundr. "Thank you, Asmundr, for leading me to further greatness!" The tactician chuckled, not knowing quite how to react to the knight's praise and friendliness. A gurgling roar was heard as an artificial undead approached, both sickles held high. "Still doubt its awesome power?" inquired LoveGame, charging the undead and knocking him over on his back. "Now then, who'd like this lovely free kill?" Ilia proceeded to gut the undead with her longsword, stomping on its belly to pull her weapon back out. "Eh, not terrible. But that was just one, after all."

The small bridge lead to another one, this time large enough for a small army to cross at once. It was raised initially, but mysteriously lowered upon their approach. Confused, they decided to cross nonetheless, lest it react to their movements further. "We must've been fated to cross! Man, this just keeps getting better!" quipped LoveGame in an attempt to keep spirits high.

On the other side of the bridge was a cave entrance next to a grand, roaring waterfall. The cataract produced continuous white noise almost loud enough to drown out the clinking of well-tempered metal as the trio thwarted an ill-conceived ambush from a small group of rogues lurking around the nearby foliage.

With the Copse cleared of any left-over threats, the warriors sidled along the rock face. Most of it had long been eroded away thanks to the waterfall, but a narrow, precarious path remained. Back pressed against the wall and struggling not to look down, LoveGame asked, "Now this, I ain't so sure about. Are we going the right way?"

"Don't be stupid. This is the only way we could've gone! What was all that about destiny a minute ago?" Ilia reassured. Thankfully, the narrow cliffside did in fact lead to something; a large stone gateway that looked like it was etched straight into the rock face. Yet another wall of dense white mist obscured whatever was on the other side. "Never thought I'd be relieved to see one of those. Fuck it, I do love me a challenge!" said a relieved LoveGame.

Asmundr entered a power-stance with his fire and magic swords as Ilia applied charcoal pine resin to her own blade, setting it aflame. "All set?" Asmundr asked his companions, giving LoveGame a nod in particular. "Haha, yes sir! It'll be an honor to fight alongside the ancient tactician once more!" LoveGame replied with a tinge of excitement despite not knowing what awaited the three on the other side of the mist gate.

"Just watch me very closely; you may learn something new!" said Asmundr as he dispelled the mist, entering with his two friends in tow. They were greeted by a rather bizarre sight; the room was filled entirely with bones of varying shape and size, and on what could only be described as a veritable mountain of bones in the center were three giant skeletons, each perched on their own thrones constructed of bone. They arose, floating off of their seats in unison and drew their weapons in a slow, elegant manner not befitting a typical undead.

"Oh man, this could not be more perfect! Three of them, three of us! It's like it was meant to be!" roared Asmundr with a fiery look in his eyes. He immediately rushed the middle skeleton; a halberd wielder. Its frail structure despite its size lent it little poise against the flurry of Asmundr's dual blades. With a few more lunges, it perished in a fiery explosion that scattered about the room.

"Ooh, I know it ain't over yet!" said Asmundr, almost drooling with anticipation of what would come next. Ilia had engaged the rightmost skeleton, who swung at her in wide arcs with a great scythe, while LoveGame tackled the one on the left, who wove pyromancy with a bone staff. It cast a group of spreading fireballs, one of which burned the knight's rear, prompting him to shout, "Yeeowch! Hey, turn down for a sec!" as he bashed it backwards with his shield.

Asmundr assisted Ilia in taking down the other Skeleton Lord, and from the corpses of the two that had been defeated sprung groups of regular-sized skeletons. Asmundr struck a few of them down vigorously. "Huh, maybe I should just take care of the rest of these myself!" he said as he dodged the remaining skeletons. On that note, LoveGame closed the distance between himself and the mage skeleton, defeating it with a two-handed slash.

Its body spawned something different; bonewheel skeletons. That is to say, skeletons attached to spiked wooden wheels who frantically rolled around the arena. It didn't take long for them to overwhelm Asmundr and LoveGame, who stood back to back, blocking whatever they could as the bonewheels repeatedly dug through their armor into their flesh. "Well, damn. Think we bit off more than we could chew?" Asmundr asked LoveGame, forcing a smile through the pain. They both swung their swords wildly, albeit to little effect against the swift bonewheels. Ilia sighed angrily and walked to her surrounded comrades, drawing her weapon. She focused as it began to glow blood-red, activating the dragon longsword's special attack. It cleaved all four of the spinning undead in two with a single slash.

As Ilia sheathed her weapon, the wincing duo slowly opened their eyes to see the skeletons reduced to a pile of bone and wood. They both cheered in celebration and clinked their estus flasks together in a toast to victory, taking a lengthy swig to heal their wounds. LoveGame and Asmundr put one arm around each other and laughed, orange liquid still trickling down their helmets. Ilia stared at the two, smiling to herself. "Ah… boys will be boys, I suppose!" She inspected the now-opened exit to the bone-filled room, calling over for her companions to get a move on.

Outside was a bridge identical to the earlier one, and it lowered autonomously just as before. The trio crossed quickly, seeing a small ladder leading downwards a short distance. LoveGame took it first, and peered over the newly-discovered locale; an ominous, imposing windmill overlooked an expansive valley coated with a green mist. As his two friends dropped down behind him, LoveGame did a double-take, then proceeded to giggle, barely able to contain his excitement. His friends gave quizzical looks, having nary a clue what could merit such gratuitous mirth from their knightly ally.

"Truly, it was worth it after all! Here I come!" LoveGame exclaimed as he dashed ahead, his allies scarcely able to keep up.


	8. 8 - Fire-Forged Allies!

**Author's notes:** _ **Taking on the Iron Keep took quite a toll on me during my first playthrough. After clearing it out, I took a three-week break from Dark Souls II and played a ton of Saints Row. It's a tough area, let me tell you. Coincidentally, this was the last chapter I wrote before I took a break and started publishing. A good tip from me: if you're a fic writer, always have a good backlog of content so you don't feel pressured to hurry and write to meet a deadline. Side note – I had a ton of fun writing the Smelter Demon fight, as you may notice. Lol. For an enhanced experience, listen to "Happily Ever After" from the Gurren Lagann OST; you'll be doing yourself a favor.**_

* * *

Chapter 8 – Fire-Forged Allies – It was the best I've ever had!

 **22** **nd** **of Rain's Hand  
Harvest Valley**

Also known as "one of the granola bar levels" alongside its counterpart Earthen Peak, Harvest Valley's name was somewhat of an artifact. Although it was in fact a valley, one would have to wonder what could possibly be harvested in a land blanketed with thick poison fog pumped out from the decrepit windmill that lorded over the valley like a malevolent deity. Mostly barren, it now served only as a means of reaching the imposing Iron Keep. However, word spread of the presence of a covenant who worshipped celestial bodies, and that was enough to make a few of its visitors stay there longer…

"…and then, for some reason they just dumped the altar here! Don't ask me how these things happen!" LoveGame addressed his excitement to his companions. Ilia shrugged. "I dunno, LoveGame. I just don't see what's so interesting about some old archaic religion… and this is coming from a self-proclaimed loreist." She said as they continued to tread through the vista. "You can't go believing everything you read in tomes."

"Hey, now. I won't have you disrespecting them like that! These guys were my heroes, I'll have you know. Using the most powerful miracles, they strived to help other adventurers when they needed it most. They were selfless warriors, masters of the mightiest of all the straight swords. It demanded both a strong arm and unparalleled hand-eye coordination to even use properly!" LoveGame boasted. "and here in Harvest Valley… Well, here is where I plan to get one for myself, of course!"

"Hmm, is that so? Then tell me, LoveGame, why haven't we met any of them yet?" Ilia challenged LoveGame's claim with an air of skepticism. "W-well, you see it's… They aren't always… A girl like you wouldn't understand the true nature of their greatness, anyways! Right, Asmundr?"

"And what's that supposed to mean, huh?!" Ilia exclaimed. Asmundr chuckled and excused himself from the conversation. "Look, you guys can handle yourselves from here on out, cantcha? I really do have to get going, I promised my friend a duel at the Brotherhood arena. The next time you see me, I'll have earned my red aura. You'll see what I'm talking about!" With that, Asmundr buried a homeward bone and vanished, leaving the duo to their own devices once again. LoveGame held his breath as he crossed the deeper parts of the valley, holding his breath to avoid breathing in the strange toxic mist. Ilia assisted him in defeating the skeletons that formed from piles of bones as he picked up various pieces of titanite lying on the ground.

The knight made haste, eager to find the dwelling of the warriors he so admired. Once free from the mist's stifling presence, he and Ilia made their way across a narrow cliff just barely above the poison. LoveGame remained focused and silent, as if he was drawn to the cavern at the end of the pathway. He aggressively slashed down one last artificial undead and gazed upon it with awe. Here it was at last, the statue LoveGame had in the back of his mind since his journey's inception. The one that served as a shrine to the legendary Heirs of the Sun! LoveGame struck a pose with his arms outstretched upward as Ilia looked on in confusion.

"There's no mistaking it, this is the altar of sunlight!" he exclaimed proudly as he inspected it further. Ilia gave it a look-over as well, stating "So what, someone brought it all the way here, and…" LoveGame finished her sentence. "…decided they really didn't like it, and smashed the thing up!" Indeed, the statue was in pieces strewn close to the pedestal, which only had the feet and vestige of legs remaining standing. LoveGame sighed at the sight. "Unbecoming…"

Broken or not, he knelt down at the altar, and as the sun's rays shone through a crack in the cavern's ceiling like a scene spoken of in legend, Knight LoveGame was sworn in as an Heir of the Sun by some unseen divine force. LoveGame was speechless with excitement as Ilia laughed a bit and said, "I don't know what to express more disbelief at; the fact that he was right, or that that actually worked…"

On the opposite end of the cliff resided the entrance to the large stone building that made up the windmill. Treading carefully around the tall jars filled with liquid poison, LoveGame and Ilia entered and were met with another doorway of glistening white mist. "Hmm. Wonder what the hell could be guarding this place. Is it, like, poison-themed or something?" Ilia silently shrugged as the two dispelled the mist.

What they revealed was hard to describe. It was a giant, wrinkly, worm-like creature with stubby arms and a face with a wide grin bearing countless rows of razor-sharp teeth. Surely some twisted form of demon, it approached the duo in an awkward back-and-forth snaking motion, actually managing to speak. "…Ssscrub. You scrub! What do you know about D n' D?!"

Turning to a very confused Ilia, LoveGame gave a thumbs-up. "Don't worry, Ilia! I think this guy's speakin' my language. Lemme handle him!" He sheathed his weapon and spoke apprehensively to the demon. "W-well… You see, I'm just looking to learn the basics. I'm new here and the world of D n' D seems so-" The demon slithered closer to him and snarled. "You don't know anything, scrub! Why should I even waste my time?!" He took a bite at LoveGame, the knight barely managing to backstep in time to avoid being eaten.

"Chill out, man. I just wanna ease myself into the scene. I've got like, nobody to play with and you're the first-" LoveGame bit his tongue as the demon aggressively rolled on his side and began flopping like a fresh fish. "You'll never be anything but a scrub! A scrub like you will never appreciate D n' D! You have no idea what I've been through!" Ilia watched with her mouth agape as the demon began to flop faster and thrash about. LoveGame shrugged and drew his sword. "Hmm… Okay, if it's gonna be like that… I suppose my first order as an official Heir to the Sun will be claiming your soul!" He posed pointing the blade skyward, and charged the demon. Upon striking the flailing demon once, he keeled over and melted, rewarding LoveGame with his soul, hissing out one last "…ssscrub" as he perished. LoveGame pocketed the soul as Ilia sighed with relief. "Good. I was getting kinda sick of hearing him saying that."

LoveGame raised his eyebrows slyly. "Hey, Ilia… Pretty sure I just rolled a natural twenty." She responded with another confused look. "I'm not… that doesn't even… Why do I even bother…?" The two exited the demon's room and ascended further into Earthen Peak.

Avoiding the pressure plates that triggered poison arrow traps on the wall, LoveGame and Ilia ascended a wooden staircase taking them higher into the windmill building. On a ledge sat a tall, well-built man with many tattoos and long dreadlocks. He appeared to be constructing a ladder from wood pieces. LoveGame approached him almost immediately and addressed him. "What it do, sir? Are we going the right way?"

He responded in a strange foreign accent. "Yeah, mayne. Jus' be headin' up dis way and you easily gonna get to the Keep. Easily." A shiny metallic ornament on his teeth impeded his speech slightly. "I dunno 'bout da Peak, tho. See, I been hearin' some rumohs about dis place. People, people sayin' da Queen been lovin' da Iron King and usin' all dis poison to make herself sexier. Some fat dude down where y'all was had wanted da Queen, but he was such a lame dat she wudn' havin' none of it! Nah sayin'?!"

LoveGame scratched his helmet. "All of that sounds really stupid. Either way, I've gotta be heading up." As he turned to leave, the man grabbed his arm. "Hol' up! I know ain't nobody gon' tell ya, so take one o' them torches you been holdin' onto that ain't had no use til now and walk over to dat conveniently broken piece of da wall and burn up da windmill like a phat blunt." He pointed towards the destroyed stone, and LoveGame lit a torch at the nearby bonfire, doing as the man said.

As the large fan structure was set alight, it began to blacken and slow to a stop. The strange man arose from his position, gripped the gold chain that hung from his neck, and furiously tore it off, destroying it. "Mayne, fuck all dis! I ain't dyin' out chea!" With that, he stormed off in the other direction as LoveGame got an idea.

"Check this out, Ilia! When I killed that fat demon thing, I got myself a Sunlight Medal!" He showed Ilia a shiny golden medal bearing the image of the sun. "These are the offerings for that altar from before! I got this weird feeling that maybe… if I get a lot of these… let's say, twenty? I'll have myself a Sun Sword!" He giggled with delight. "Give me just a moment!" He produced his white sign soapstone and stared at it intently.

"Oh, no. This isn't really happening. You're not actually going to- ugh… LoveGame!" Ilia shouted skyward.

* * *

 **The Iron Keep**

Melanie sighed with utter boredom as she pummeled a red phantom human into the scathing metal of the bridge that lead into Iron Keep, stifling his attempt to cast Great Magic Barrier before she knocked him into the bubbling lava below with an Emit Force spell. The Lindeldtian cleric fanned herself with labored breath. "Phew… It's positively blazing! I'm gonna bake if I keep wearing this heavy metal…" She turned towards a pair of tall black knights who had yet to notice her presence. "You, over there! Yes, knight-bros… excuse me for a moment while I change into something more comfortable…"

Melanie stripped herself of her metallic encumbrance, sweat beading off of her voluptuous, curvy body. She produced from her bag a long, red-and-gold skirt with a slit down the thigh, some long, thin crimson gloves, and a metallic bra that might be better suited for some kind of slave; all articles she'd procured from the bodies of the desert sorceresses she had murdered in Earthen Peak. "Man!" she exclaimed as she redressed herself more appropriate for the castle beset by lava. "This stuff took a whole minute to get! Seems worth it to an extent, but couldn't they make the top outta something else? I'm still gonna melt in this if I don't get a move on. Not much of a trade-up now that I think about it…"

She gazed down her left thigh, admiring her own beauty made even more evident by the long skirt. "Ooh, girl. If I got the goods, might as well, y'know… and they say this stuff is permeated with a powerful magic… I dunno about all that, but it's about to be permeated with somethin'…" She began to proceed further into the keep, but stopped in her tracks. "Something's definitely off…" She peered straight down, and noticed the problem straight away. Melanie cupped her hands onto her breasts, adjusting them to be symmetrical underneath the metal bra. She beamed at herself and looked up at the Keep's battlements. "Now to go kill that cute knight guy! No time to waste!"

* * *

 **Earthen Peak**

Like a dog, LoveGame shook himself dry of poison liquid, splashing the stone walls a sickly verdant color. "Hah! The Queen was a chump! And after that guy talked her up so much, I really thought ol' LoveGame would finally get a challenge…" Ilia grinned at the knight. "I think being squeezed by that tail of hers somehow cut off even more circulation to that brain of yours." LoveGame flinched and blushed a bit. "Well, now! At least my new buddy here agrees! Right, jester-guy?" He turned to the man next to him, sporting a red-and-yellow jester suit complete with a mask. "You were spectacular!"

The jester bowed. "It's what I do. Haha!" LoveGame attempted to shake hands with his ally, only to burn himself on the man's twin pyromancy flames that he used to hurl flame-based spells. He laughed to himself and made his exit. Ilia stared almost expressionless at LoveGame. He patted her on the back and said "It's all good! I hear Monster Musume is popular these days. She'll find work somewhere, I'm sure. Now let's quit milling about; the elevator awaits us!"

Indeed, at the end of the peak was a wrought iron elevator of elegant design. The duo stepped inside and activated it, rising even further past the Peak. Sure enough, the elevator stopped and opened, bringing LoveGame and Ilia to a towering castle surrounded with molten lava.

* * *

 **The Iron Keep**

The Old Iron King sought to create an impenetrable fortress that would last eternally, founding the Keep on land rich with high-quality iron used to forge frighteningly-powerful weapons. Sadly, his greed consumed him and the over-mining of the iron lead to the fortress being engulfed by magma. The fortress is still defended by Sir Alonne's faithful knights, and the fate of the King himself is uncertain. Some say he was defeated in battle by a fearsome demon residing within the keep, yet others cite that was in fact reborn even stronger…

"Okay, I suppose I'm gonna have to be the one to say it." sighed ilia. "Notice anything about that, er, transition?" LoveGame shrugged. "Whuh? I don't follow you, Ilia." She held both hands up towards the castle, then pointed back at the elevator a few times. "How?! How was that even geographically possible? We were at the top of the Peak one minute, and then…"

LoveGame pulled Ilia close to him. "It's best to just turn your brain off sometimes, sister. Maybe it was a volcano or something." Ilia followed her companion onto the bridge. "Sometimes, he says…" she muttered as she rolled her eyes.

Mid-way onto the bridge, Ilia noticed something. "LoveGame, check this!" It was a set of blue elite knight armor discarded on the ground, much like LoveGame's own. She inspected the armor further and thought a bit. "It might sound like a stretch, but we only know one other person who wore this kinda stuff. Melanie likely beat us here."

LoveGame sat on his haunches, studying the ground. "Your evidence stacks up well, especially with this soapstone message on the ground that says 'Kiss my fat ass. –Melanie'."

Ilia peered over to the orange marking left on the face of the bridge. "…I hate It when he's right." She then turned to LoveGame and put one hand on his shoulder. "I can't believe I'm… No, I know I'm gonna regret saying this, but it would be in our best interests to split up. You focus on finding the second Great Soul. Leave Melanie to me." LoveGame took a deep breath and nodded. "…and LoveGame?" she added, "try not to die again. That slip-up earlier means you're more likely to go hollow."

LoveGame put his hand on the back of his head. "My b, Ilia! How was I supposed to know lava would kill me instantly? Besides, I'll be fine! I've got my shiny new Sun Sword at my side. I can do anything!" Indeed, LoveGame's usage of the white soapstone had paid off. After assisting eighteen more souls with various tasks, he had returned to the Altar of Sunlight, donated all twenty medals, and received the sought-after Sun Sword at last. Its almost-white metal shone against the red sun beaming down over the Keep. The knight had even taken the incentive to upgrade it, thanks to Harvest Valley's titanite-rich qualities. "You have my word."

"For whatever that's worth, anyway." Ilia added. The two companions nodded and gave each other a fist-bump before parting ways on the iron bridge. As Ilia set out to begin her search, she thought aloud. "Alright, Melanie. LoveGame had his turn to show off. Now I get to test myself out…"

Meanwhile, LoveGame headed in the opposite direction, straight into the Keep's inner walls. Shield raised, he stopped to take in his surroundings. Evidently, the Keep had in fact been sinking into the lava below for quite some time, as a deep chasm of molten iron and rock separated him from his goal; another white wall of mist. The only method of crossing was a metal bridge, which was unfortunately raised. Luckily, there was a lever directly ahead of him.

A few Alonne knights rushed LoveGame on his way to the lever, slashing at him elegantly with their blacksteel katanas. LoveGame's boasts about his new weapon proved true to an extent, its thrusts easily bypassing their armor and killing them in a single hit. Though it lacked the lightning augmentation of his old Heide Knight sword, the raw damage and superior reach were what truly made this sword outclass others of its kind.

"U-whoah!" As LoveGame jerked back the lever, his leaning motion caused him to inadvertently dodge an oncoming greatarrow. For the uninitiated, these were not so much arrows as they were javelins, sounding with a hollow clank as they scraped against the iron flooring. The knight realized he was surrounded. Every corner of the Keep's inner wall, save for the one containing the mist door, held a watchtower. Each of these came complete with a fearsome Alonne captain perched on it, greatbow at the ready. LoveGame's code of honor restricted the use of ranged weapons, so he had no real way of dealing with them for the time being.

With the bridge lowered, LoveGame wasted no time crossing it; whatever greatarrows he couldn't dodge glanced off of the Dragonrider's shield as he made it to the mist that seemed to beckon him. It was guarded by another Alonne captain brandishing a sword cloaked in lightning. The tall, ebony knight lunged at LoveGame with a draw-cut technique, damaging him. After a quick Estus recovery, LoveGame took the knight down with a thrusting combo. Its body faded into ashes like most beings he had become accustomed to, but it left behind its helmet. Curious, LoveGame picked it up.

"Ooh… I knew Drangleic was packing some sick-looking headgear, but this… I see my reflection in this helmet! This is the height of fashion, calling out to my very soul! And now, at the threshold of my next challenge, I, Knight LoveGame of Wes'Sv'Urginiah claim it as my own!" He equipped the Alonne Captain Helm, replacing his old Royal Soldier one and stashing it away. It was rather impressive, looking pristine and polished for its age with a black, almost deep-purple shade. It featured a prominent dual-crest and an eye slit that offered good visibility while still obscuring the wearer's face with a shadow.

Pumped for his first real solo battle, LoveGame entered the mist as it re-formed behind him almost instantly, locking him in a completely circular room, floors and walls alike adorned with intricate engravings. In the center of the circle stood his opponent, arms-crossed: A hulking, vaguely-humanoid mass of iron with long, twisted horns and a body and torso separated by a flaming core of energy. Rather than engage the knight immediately, he stared him down and spoke with a booming, distorted voice that crackled with fire. "Cursed one. Am I to be challenged?"

"Umm… You sure you're in the right place, pal? I can't say for sure, but I don't think I was supposed to fight the Azure Knight…" LoveGame responded with uncertainty.

"I know not of who you speak. I am he who bested the Iron King In battle. I have been called many things, but I was born as Smelter Demon. I shall inquire once more, do you seek a challenge?" The Demon said, not shifting his tone in the slightest.

"Whoa! You're the one who whooped the Old Iron King's ass?! Can't say that doesn't deserve my respect! In that case, you've got yourself a challenge indeed. Gotta warn you though, I might be a little different from the others who made it this far." LoveGame drew the Sun Sword and assumed a battle stance.

"If that is the case, I will fight you with utmost honor, should you do the same. To the death!" With that, the Smelter Demon drew his own weapon; a red-and-orange greatsword with searing magma coursing through veins on its edge. LoveGame bowed to his enemy as the two rushed each other. LoveGame's sword was able to evenly match the Demon's repeated horizontal strikes, clashing with increasing force each time. Unlike the demon however, each strike left LoveGame a bit more winded than the last. The knight swiftly strafed around the demon's large body and struck his abdomen a few times, causing him to emit a distorted scream. The demon found it difficult to keep up due to his sheer size and weight. After suffering a few more stabs into his solid iron body, he growled, "Impressive…"

"Told ya!" barked LoveGame back at him. The demon struck his off hand into the floor and shouted, "Now… IMMOLATE!" with this command, the demon's entire body engulfed itself in embers. LoveGame did a backstep and said to the demon, "Whoa! A game-changer, I love it! You noticed my entire offensive strategy revolved around getting in close, and cloaked your body in flames knowing full well you'd be immune to them yourself! I admire that kind of adaptability."

"Granted, you are indeed a quick learner, cursed one!" bellowed the Demon as he leapt into the air and performed a plunging stab. LoveGame narrowly rolled out of the way and ran in while the Demon's blade was still embedded into the floor. "Too bad! Now you left yourself open for a punish!" He lashed out for a stab, only for the Demon to emit a massive pulse of heat from the center of his body, knocking the knight to the wall. "Hmph! So you thought!" he snarled.

LoveGame reached for his Estus and tilted it back, only for a few drops to trickle onto his new helmet, evaporating into steam in an instant. The knight chuckled lightly, tossed the emerald flask aside, wiped his helm clean, and gritted his teeth into a defiant smile. "Darn. Guess that's it for my recovery, then. This guy drained me quick… Truth is, I'm baking under all this armor. And this room's so tiny… I've got no quarter. This might be it for me…" he said between pained gulps of air. "No, I just won't get hit anymore!" he shouted as he thrusted at the demon with perfect spacing, enough to avoid the flame that gushed from his body.

"Astonishing… There has yet to be a warrior who has forced me to use this. It has been a long time. Fire! Brimstone! Come unto me!" The Smelter Demon turned his sword around and embedded it into his own chest, bellowing in agony. Upon pulling it back out, it was completely cloaked in fire. "Drown in the embers, feeble knight!"

Even the mighty shield of the Dragonrider didn't do much to repel the now-flaming greatsword. LoveGame, thinking quick, rolled under the fiery mass of iron as trails of ember followed each swing and struck the towering Demon's legs with all his might. Eventually, LoveGame's well-spaced thrusts caused the demon's poise to be broken.

As he prepared a final strike, he addressed his opponent one last time. "Thank you, Smelter Demon. Thank you for honoring me with a fair duel. In fact, I'd go so far as to say it was the best I've ever had. You made me realize just how far I've come, and hey, that's something to feel good about right there." With that, LoveGame leapt forward and latched himself onto the Demon's body, enduring the searing heat as he drove the Sun Sword directly into his core, his pained roar echoing throughout the room. "And you know what else?! I can't get enough of that armor of yours! I'm taking it too!" He vigorously tore away the armor and gauntlets from the Smelter Demon's very aethereal form as his legs melted and his core emitted several explosions. Armor bundled in his arms, LoveGame landed to the floor on his feet as one last explosion went off behind him and a small sparkle shone off of his helm.

"Oh, man!" LoveGame exclaimed victoriously as sweat beaded off of his exhausted body, "I really, really wish Ilia were there to see that! She'll never believe it!" Unable to wait, he equipped the new armor set, which had mysteriously shrunk to fit a normal human's body. Its solid, black-iron structure was even heavier than what the knight was used to, but it provided ample protection and matched well with the Alonne Captain helm. As he broke the armor in, he made the observation, "Huh. It's nice, but I can't help but feel something's not all here. Oh, well. No time to dwell on it." Indeed, the Smelter armor left LoveGame's abdomen partially exposed, as it was clearly not intended for a human.

"Whew!" sighed an exhausted LoveGame at the sight of a bonfire in the upstairs room of the Smelter Demon's former dwelling. He took a short but well-deserved rest, repaired his equipment, and refilled his estus. He peered intently into the newly-acquired soul of the Smelter Demon as he let the healing warmth of the bonfire run its course. "Alright, then. I'd better keep moving… The Old Iron King should be a breeze compared to that guy, and I don't wanna disappoint Ilia." Newly equipped, the knight hoisted himself back up and made his way even deeper into the Keep.

He leapt across a broken bridge and was met with more unseen sniper fire. "Shit… Where did those come from…?" He looked around and saw more Alonne Captains on the square platforms above. The middlemost of these platforms held a few Ironclad soldiers, poised to attack on sight with their giant great hammers. Directly in front of LoveGame was yet another lever, and his curiosity told him to pull it as he had all the rest. This one lowered the middle platform into the lava below, dunking the ironclads along with one of the captains into the lava below, safely disposing of them. "Huh. I figured that'd be more difficult." he said, shrugging as he continued along the thin platforms and through a dark, narrow corridor.

At last, he had made it to the Keep's back wall. LoveGame carefully slid down the roof onto a crumbling stone path surrounded by a lake of lava on all sides. At the far end lied the mist wall, the great soul's power resonating from it deeply. It lead into a small, square building facing out into the sea of magma that seemed to stretch on forever. A magnificent statue loomed overhead; the idol of Eygil the pyromancer, who once attempted to create life from fire. "Man, I dunno what to expect… but I take back what I said before; I don't feel as good about this as I did about the Smelter Demon. That guy drained me good, even after resting. Well, here goes…" LoveGame dispelled the mist, taking great care to avoid the stray lava.

At first, there was silence, save for the boiling liquefied iron. LoveGame tilted his head in confusion, but the feeling didn't last long. The ground began to quake violently, and the lava near the building began to rise and distort in shape. With a blinding splash, the Old Iron King emerged from the lava and roared violently. Whatever human form he once had was long gone, replaced now by a gargantuan fire demon. His fist alone dwarfing LoveGame's entire body. His gnarled horns and demonic wings spread far out of his rippling form, and his eyes were set aglow with fury. He was able to wade his half-submerged body through the magma with relative ease as he slowly approached LoveGame.

With another deafening roar, the King slammed his fist down on the small platform of stone. LoveGame blocked it, but was heavily staggered from the impact. "Aww, man! How am I supposed to fight something like this?!" he whimpered as the King reared up for another attack. He proved to have the advantage of reach by a wide margin, bellowing a long stream of fire breath at LoveGame. The veritable wall of fire covered far too much area to dodge, and one of the fireballs struck the knight. His new armor showed to be incredibly flame-resistant, but he was far from immune to the advancing wall of ember. In a flash, the King dove into the lava and reemerged on the other side of the building, charging a beam attack with his hand. Seeing no viable method of avoiding it, LoveGame dug his greatshield into the stone floor. "And I was doing so good just before… is this really it for me…? I'm sorry, Ilia…"

From just above his position, LoveGame heard a resonating shatter as the unmistakable bright-blue flash of soul spear jolted through the air. The distinct sound of tearing flesh was heard. In the blink of an eye, the Old Iron King had a gaping hole carved through his chest.

"How… I didn't…?" LoveGame stammered as he looked around for the source of the magic spell. From the top of the square building, a familiar voice shouted down to the knight. "What?! Don't tell me the renowned Knight LoveGame is having trouble with this second-rate weakling! Of all people! Not gonna lie man, that's just lame for someone of your caliber." LoveGame recognized it immediately. "Vivi?! Hey, nice save! Sure took your sweet-ass time getting here!"

Vivi leapt down beside LoveGame and readied his staff. "You can fill me in after we take this King fella down!" In a blind rage, the Iron King slammed both of his fists at the duo, who dodged to either side accordingly. LoveGame took the opportunity to slash at the former monarch's fists, finishing the combo by thrusting the Sun Sword through his hand. With another cast of soul spear from Vivi, the King lost his grip and began to recede back. LoveGame hastily retrieved his sword as the Old Iron King sunk down into the lava until none of his body remained. The flame he left behind shrank down into a pulsating Great Soul, which LoveGame snagged before the boiling lava claimed it too. Vivi and LoveGame put away their respective weapons and high-fived in victory. The entrance to the small building had opened itself, and just as with Sinner's Rise, a primal bonfire waited to be lit so it could transport the two warriors back to Majula to start fresh on the next leg of their journey.

But just before they touched it, they were startled by heavy footsteps and labored breathing behind them. It was Ilia, sprinting toward the duo. "Guys, don't leave without me!" she exclaimed in between gulps of air. "LoveGame, I'm sorry I couldn't… I couldn't make it in time, are you hurt? Let me look!" He stopped her hand and held his up. "Actually, I'm okay! The Iron King turned out to be a fire-breathing demon, and he was like fifty stories tall! I was about to get toasted when all of a sudden, this guy showed up! If it weren't for his magic, I might be gnawing on souls somewhere right now…"

Vivi gave Ilia a thumbs-up. "You need to keep this guy on a leash, Ilia! As much fun as it is looking like a badass saving him, I have my own things to take care of." Ilia then remembered something from earlier. "Evidently so! What was the deal with you ditching us back in the Copse?" Vivi shrugged. "Oh, that? Hey, LoveGame." he addressed the knight, "It sure was a cakewalk getting to the King, huh?" LoveGame thought for a second. "Come to think of it, it was a lot simpler than I would've figured…"

Vivi pointed to himself. "Yeah, all me. I ran ahead and took out everything here to give you an easier time. And those bridges back in the Copse? You're welcome. Finding those switches wasn't easy. Would've beaten the Iron King myself, I just didn't wanna take all the glory… Of course, that means I'll be keeping all the treasure for myself… but I think that'll suffice as payment." He grinned a bit. "Y'know, I like you guys. What do you say we head home and take care of business?" LoveGame and Ilia nodded as the three reached out and lit the bonfire, warping back to the town of Majula.

* * *

 **Majula**

Night had once again fallen over the isolated settlement. It looked strangely beautiful illuminated by the small torches and the Far Fire, which LoveGame and co. gathered around. "So yeah… I couldn't find where Melanie went. I feel terrible about leaving you for nothing!" said Ilia to LoveGame. He patted her on the back and reassured her. "It's fine, I don't fault you. Hell, she could've gone anywhere by the time my slow ass got to the Keep! Honestly, I just wish you guys were there to see me kill the Smelter Demon all by myself! It was spectacularly intense!"

Ilia sized up the knight in his new armor set. "Y'know, I almost wouldn't have believed you if you weren't wearing that thing's… body! And an Alonne helm? If I'm being honest, the whole ensemble looks kinda ridiculous! I hardly recognize you, LoveGame!" He ran his hand over the black horn protrusion on his shoulder. "Hey! I think it suits me perfectly! It represents who I am, and I'm not changing it. I've finally found a permanent look." Ilia noticed the chest piece in particular, which left his toned abs conspicuously exposed. She remarked, "Suppose you're right about that, in one way or another."

Before they settled in for the night and passed out under the stars, LoveGame addressed his cohorts. "Guys? Hey, I know we're on a time budget and all that, but I'd like to take a small break before we head out for the third Great Soul. The Keep really took a helluva toll on me! I promise it'll be put to good use. See, I'd like to visit old Straid again and construct a weapon from the Smelter Demon's soul… and if it's what I think it is, I'll need a bit of extra training to use it properly. You guys won't regret it when you see what I mean." Vivi and Ilia both flashed the knight a smile and a thumbs-up, and they all agreed to get some sleep, letting the low hum and crackle of the bonfire lull them into slumber they had earned.

With two Great Souls in tow, spirits began to run high as LoveGame's journey seemed a bit less hopeless. Perhaps the cure to the undead curse was indeed within the wayward knight's reach. With the help of companions old and new, he had managed to overcome everything thrown at him thus far, and even without help he had bested the fearsome Smelter Demon! Just what was LoveGame planning, and would Melanie the Graceful continue to throw a hitch in the plans of him and his friends? Most importantly, where would the search for the third great soul take them next? Moving forward would surely be the only way to find out…


	9. 9 - Black Solar Break!

**Author's notes:** _ **This one took a bit more work than usual, and I scarcely had time to work on it all week. Nothing particularly interesting happened in my first runthrough of Shaded Woods, but I love that place's atmosphere in general and it became a favorite PvP spot of mine. Anyways, this was another fun one and I'm glad I was finally able to get some NPC interaction in for once.**_

Chapter 9 – Black Solar Break! – Can't you just trust me on this one?

* * *

 **24** **th** **of Rain's Hand  
Majula**

"…Helm of the Alonne captains who served the Iron King. Armor and gauntlets of the fearsome, yet honorable Smelter Demon. Leggings of Drummond, Captain of Vendrick's guard who met a tragic end in the war with the Giants. Shield of the elite Dragonriders. And most importantly… sword of the Heirs of the Sun who came before me." LoveGame laid out each article of his equipment before adorning himself with it piece by piece. "These no doubt sacred relics will bless me on my journey to Drangleic Castle. And now-"

"I only hope they're in the right hands." replied Ilia as she stretched and readied herself to attack the day.

"Hah!" LoveGame bellowed. "You can't be serious, sis! I mean, have you seen these hands?" he held up his open palms, which appeared disproportionately large covered by the Demon's gauntlets. "Not once have I lost grip of my sword! These are the only hands fit to wield the Smelter Sword, after all."

As per LoveGame's request, Ilia and Vivi allowed the knight to postpone his progress in collecting the Great Souls for one day. For its duration, he largely disappeared from their sight. First, he returned to the Lost Bastille to once again visit Straid of Olaphis. Much as he had done with the Dragonrider's Soul, the ancient wizard was able to transmute the red-hot soul of the Smelter Demon into its weapon, the Smelter Sword. Although this iteration was scaled down to suit a human, the blade was still incredibly physically taxing to hold, let alone use effectively in combat. Knowing that time was still a factor, LoveGame spent the rest of the day vigorously training himself to control the weight of the flaming mass of black iron. He was far from any sort of mastery, but the knight had a feeling he'd need the extra power, even with all the faith he'd put into his beloved Sun Sword.

LoveGame thrust the Smelter Sword into the dirt and admired its craftsmanship, bright red-orange flames coursing through ebony metal. "Gorgeous, ain't it?"

Ilia took a closer look. "I'll admit, I've never seen a sword quite this intimidating. Not sure if it was worth losing a day over, but I can't say it wasn't nice to get a chance to unwind a little."

LoveGame leaned closer to his ally. "Oh, I'm sure all right! I think this blade and I are really getting to know each other. I learned more about proper technique yesterday than I ever did back home." He slung the massive sword on his back and fastened it on. "That being said, where to next? If you and Vivi are good to go, then what're we standing around for?"

Ilia thought to herself for a moment. "The way I see it, based on where we haven't been yet, we've got two options. There's… that hole in the middle of town. I'm sure if we ask that weird guy from the Peak, he'd supply us with a ladder d-"

LoveGame's blood ran cold. "Nah. No, fuck that. Uhh, I mean… we'll hit that place up last." he said, trying to mask the quiver in his voice.

"Oh…kay. I'll hold off on addressing that reaction. Anyways, There's another opening right next to the one we originally came out from. I found it when I was exploring town, and it lead to a closed gate." Said Ilia, pointing in its general direction.

LoveGame's gaze followed Ilia's hand. "So? What's the holdup, then? Open that sucker up!"

"I would've… but the lever was blocked by a lady who'd been petrified trying to open it before me. LoveGame, do you-" she replied before being cut off.

"One step ahead of you, sis!" exclaimed the knight, producing a large tree branch from his bag. "These babies are just the medicine we need. Harvest Valley was lousy with 'em, so I helped myself. They worked on ol' Straid, so there's no reason they shouldn't have the same effect on our new gal pal. Just lead the way, fearless Lord Protector!"

After waking Vivi, the three departed from Majula to the other cave entrance. Past some ruins that had been nearly reclaimed by foliage, they reached an ovular enclosure with a metal gate. As Ilia described, a stone human was facing the lever, perpetually frozen in position to operate it. LoveGame held one of the branches up to her face, and the woman returned to her living form. She regained her momentum, tumbling back a bit from the weight of the lever.

The woman had dark skin, long ebony hair, and a tattoo of an eye on her forehead. After a lengthy coughing fit, she addressed LoveGame. "F-finally… Was… was that you who freed me?" the knight nodded in accordance. "Thank you. I am Rosabeth, of Melfia. I apologize for the inconvenience! I was on my way out the woods, trying to reach Majula, when one of those awful basilisks sprayed me. I panicked and attempted to reopen the gate, but I was… petrified by that thing." she explained in between coughs.

"No need to be so apologetic! I've learned more than once what it's like to get… well, surprised is the word I'd use. Happy to be of help, though. I'm LoveGame, and these are my trusted cohorts, Ilia and Vivi." replied the knight.

She continued, "I began to fear that no one would come to my aid. Thanks to you, I can finish my journey to the settlement after all! Come to think of it, how can I thank you properly?"

"No need for anything special", said LoveGame. "Letting us through will suffice just fine."

"I hate to be such a burden, but could you aid me one last time?" asked Rosabeth. "It's just that… I feel ashamed walking around in these rags. Do you perhaps have any spare clothing? Anything will do, just leave it here and I'll get changed on the way back."

LoveGame rummaged through his pack. "Sure! We found all sorts of extra gear on our journey. It ain't exactly conventional, but… would armor work? You can have my old outfit."

She smiled and nodded, and LoveGame laid down his old gear next to the lady. "All yours, then! Say, d'ya need a weapon too?"

Rosabeth shook her head and continued to grin. "No, I should be okay from here. I have my pyromancy, after all." she said, opening her palm to reveal a pyromancer's flame glove.

Vivi, who'd been rather quiet all day, suddenly piped up. "Ahh… you're a manipulator of the primal flame? Fascinating. I've toyed with the idea of learning the art of pyromancy, but… perhaps later. One step at a time." He leaned in closer and peered into the glowing ember. "Oh, mind telling us what's past here, anyway? We're headed wherever you came from."

She complied quickly and explained, "Past this gate is the Shaded Woods. I'm unsure as to how deep it goes, but if I'm to understand correctly, it eventually leads to an old mining operation. There should also be a straight path to the castle not too far in, but no one's taken that road in… well, as far as I can remember."

"Ooh, sounds ominous. We'll meet you back in Majula sometime, but I've gotta head that way." said LoveGame, grunting as he pulled the heavy switch back. A scraping noise was heard as the gate opened up, and the three warriors entered. Rosabeth waved goodbye as she headed the other direction, holding her new attire in a bundle, and the door slammed down behind the trio.

* * *

 **Shaded Woods**

Curiously, the Shaded Woods lacked a substantial amount of historical documentation. It was a complex network of trees, clearings, and ruins that did not match the design of any other in Drangleic. A dense layer of cool mist permeated the air along several of the split paths. Perhaps the lack of information was tied to the vicious Lion Clan, a race of beast-men who had appeared in the ruins suddenly and without warning, claiming it as their territory. These feline men hated humans almost as much as they loathed their own appearance, so it would go without saying that trespassing would be generally unwise.

After a short trek along a lightly-wooded path, LoveGame and co. reached another ovular ruin, identical in structure to the one they had emerged from minutes ago. After a brief once-over of the place to gather any useful items, they ascended the stairs and saw three distinct pathways leading out. "Huh… looks like the path forks here. What're you guys thinking?" LoveGame asked his comrades.

Peering up past the tree canopy, Vivi reasoned that the middle path was a straight shot to Drangleic Castle based on the position it loomed over. "Hmm. Normally I would hesitate to advise this, but I think splitting up might save us some time. I admit, I've been eager to visit Castle Drangleic ever since I wound up here. It may be a little early, but I want to take the chance as soon as I have it. If anything, I'll bring you guys back something useful, y'know?"

Ilia thought to herself for a moment before responding. "I dunno… Like I said before, we could use some extra firepower. I mean, at least you're telling us your intentions this time." she said, not forgetting the incident at Huntsman's Copse.

"Can't a guy be just a little mysterious?" Vivi sighed breathily, stroking his helmet plume.

"I say go for it, friend!" chimed LoveGame. "Nothing wrong with covering more ground. Besides, after you tore the ol' Iron King a new one, I can't say I'm in any position to stop you. Just promise us you'll stay safe. Cuz if you die on me, I'll kill you myself."

"It's settled, then. That leaves two for us, and I ain't letting you go anywhere by yourself again, so we've gotta choose one for now" Ilia looked left to right curiously.

Pointing his finger right, LoveGame exclaimed, "That's the one!" The rightmost path had such a dense layer of mist that it was impossible to see anything more than a foot in. "One thing I've learned here, Ilia, is that the most ominous-looking way is the way to progress. We can check the rest out later, let's go!" he said, before grabbing Ilia's arm and dragging her forcefully through the rightmost path.

The two emerged in a very densely-logged forest. There wasn't much room to maneuver, so navigation required weaving in between trees single-file. Once inside, LoveGame went dead silent and took in his surroundings. Ilia felt her way around until her hands moved over a natural rock face. "C'mon. We'll have a better chance of not getting lost if we hug this wall as a point of reference. And watch my back, will you? I'd comment on how I can't see shit here, but I have a feeling that that's the point…"

LoveGame nodded to her, and they began making their way along the wall, occasionally detouring around tight clumps of trees. Further in, massive oaks began to appear, sporting human-like faces twisted into expressions of hate and malice. They served no threat, but emitted low, pained moans as the adventurers passed them by. Luckily, the path was relatively short and devoid of resistance. As the ground began to slope upward, the mist thinned until it was mostly gone. At the slope's apex, LoveGame and Ilia were met with another group of moss-covered ruins. The dense forest was behind them, with the new area only dotted with the occasional tree.

Ilia lightly jabbed LoveGame in the ribs with her elbow. "Guess we really are out of the woods now, huh?"

He didn't respond at first, holding up his index finger instead. He proceeded to exhale loudly and take large gulps of air, understandably meriting a look of shock from his companion. "G-huhh… Yeah, that was a good one… Ilia…"

"Why were you-" she began to ask. "Wait, did you have your breath held that entire time?!"

LoveGame noted her surprised look. "Yeah! Well, how else was I supposed to avoid breathing that crap in? I coulda been poisoned!"

"Er… it was just mist. I can't believe you actually did that." Ilia said flatly.

"Oh." He replied in a moment of realization. "Well, I didn't know! I couldn't feel it in this armor!"

"LoveGame, your chest is completely exposed!" Ilia said with a sigh.

Their argument began to trail off, but was interrupted by what they saw just outside of the mostly-ruined building they now stood inside: a giant reptile with bulbous, freakishly large eyes. Despite this, it didn't seem to notice the duo at first, but they had no choice but to approach it in order to move forward. It sighted them, let out a strange trilling noise, and sprayed a cloud of gray dust into the air around it.

"Okay, now you can hold your breath!" shouted Ilia as she leapt into battle with LoveGame not far behind. They circled the large reptile, taking care to stay out of the unknown dust.

"Hold up, is this one of those basilisks that chick was telling us about? Can't say this is what I expected!" LoveGame shouted back as he evaded swipes from its webbed feet. "Careful, that dust'll probably get you stoned!"

They began to slash at its scaled hide together, but the basilisk did a massive spinning leap in spite of its size. It sailed through the air, backing up against one of the ruin walls and puffing up its face to expel another cloud. LoveGame gave chase and circled around the beast to avoid petrification. A bestial roar was heard nearby, as he had drawn the aggression of one of the lion warriors nearby. It appeared just as one would imagine; a burly humanoid with a lion's head, its mane undulating with each heavy step.

The lion warrior reared back and performed a spinning jump attack straight toward LoveGame, only to let out a pained roar, as it was stopped inches before its greataxe dug into the knight by Ilia's sword lodged deep into its back. With another well-spaced stab, the basilisk keeled over as well.

"The enemies seem to be switching it up, using reinforcements like that. Ilia, are we getting stale?" inquired LoveGame, keeping his sword at the ready.

"Eh. I can't speak for everyone, but I think I've still got it. They ain't getting any weaker, so that means we're getting stronger, right?" Ilia said, dusting herself off.

"You always know exactly what to say, y'know that? Either way, maybe now folks won't be ending up as fine art around here…" LoveGame responded, examining the massive reptile's corpse thoroughly. "Hey, now! This building actually looks intact… kinda. I dig the atmosphere here, but this might be our safest bet in terms of exploration."

The wall they faced belonged to a rectangular building. Although its stone construction showed cracks, it stood tall compared to the rest of the Shaded Ruins. LoveGame and Ilia entered cautiously and descended a staircase within. The only real hazards inside were human-sized urns that giggled mischievously and exuded a black aura when approached. LoveGame smashed them with his greatshield before they were able to cause any real trouble and continued forward. The room led out into a large, square pit of sand.

"Curse urns? How does that even work? Are they literally just jars full of bad words?" LoveGame thought aloud on the absurdity of such objects.

Ilia kicked a few of the shards out of the way with her boot. "Don't think too much, LoveGame." She scanned the area over and something caught her eye. In the corner of the sand pit was a large scorpion creature. Upon closer inspection, it appeared that the giant arachnid had a human body fused to it from the waist up. "Check it out. Down there!" she tapped LoveGame on the shoulder and pointed down.

"He looks nice and tough." LoveGame said, lowering himself into the pit and approaching the bizarre hybrid. It saw him and his companion, but curiously remained passive. LoveGame sheathed his weapon. "Uhh… sir? We don't mean any trouble, just passing through!"

It shrugged and spoke in an unintelligible tongue. LoveGame turned to Ilia. "Darn. Can we get some subs for this guy or something?"

Ilia gave him a thumbs-up. "I've got this. Where I'm from, we talked to dragons and all sorts of other non-humans. Not only that, but I bought out that kitty's supply of rings while you were training the other day." She produced a sky blue ring from her pocket and tossed it to LoveGame. "She said this one is enchanted with ethereal whispers. You can use it to understand beasts, so maybe it'll work here."

LoveGame shrugged and slipped it onto his finger. "Hey, you! Is this better?"

"Finally, someone I can talk to." He spoke in a baritone voice. "Let me guess, humans?"

LoveGame and Ilia both nodded. He continued, "I had been long awaiting someone sane to assist me. Most of your kind doesn't hesitate to make an attempt on my life, but you… I think we could help each other out. Will you listen to my plight?"

"Why not? As long as it involves killing some abomination, it usually means progress for us." LoveGame chimed.

He began to explain, "I am called Tark. I was created as some form of experiment. My master was an accomplished sorcerer, and often pushed his abilities to the limits to create beings like myself. One such entity is my betrothed, Najka. I loved her dearly, and we were able to eke out something of a life here, but she slowly lost her grip on sanity. She has become far too destructive. I fear that her rampage could lead to the worst, and that's why I am asking you to assist me in killing my betrothed."

LoveGame and Ilia collectively gasped.

"I am aware that this is a monumentally heavy task, but I cannot take it on myself. I fear she's grown too powerful already. I would choose any other method, but I'm afraid she's beyond redemption. Though my master may eternally seethe, his creations have no place in this world…"

"If you say so, pal. I've a feeling your wife would've crossed our paths sooner or later anyhow. Ilia, you set?" LoveGame asked his protector.

"Mhm!" she nodded.

With her confirmation, the duo exited the building with their new arachnid ally, who lead them to the dwelling of his former beloved, nestled between two ruined watchtowers down a path where the grass gave way to sand.

"If you two have fully readied yourselves… my betrothed resides just through there." said Tark, drawing a long polearm with his human hand. LoveGame and Ilia followed suit, preparing for inevitable combat.

The room was another massive, bowl-shaped sand pit within a cavern, light filtering down from the cracks above. Strangely though, it appeared empty.

LoveGame wandered further in. "What? I don't see- aagh!"

He was interrupted by something burrowing out from the sand underneath him; the scorpioness Najka. She was considerably larger than her former husband, and long black hair flowed down her shoulders, covering her breasts. What she lacked in claws, she more than made up for with two incredibly long tails at least four times the size of a human, each tip coated in sickly green venom. As LoveGame took to his heels, Najka waved her staff and produced a crystal soulmass. Ilia and Tark rushed in to aid their ally.

Ilia struck Najka's tough carapace with her longsword, each blow cutting progressively deeper. Loud snaps echoed through the cavern as Tark mercilessly dug into her with his strong, razor-sharp claws. His segmented tail stretched and retracted over his head as he stung her with blinding ferocity. She retaliated with a barrage of crystal sorceries, each jagged projectile homing in on a different one of her attackers. She whipped her mighty twin tails into the sand, trying to divide her attention between LoveGame and Ilia.

As he narrowly dodged each tail strike, LoveGame yelled, "Y'know, I like your better half a lot… well, better! I'm starting to understand why the marriage didn't work out!"

Outnumbered, Najka burrowed herself underground again and began to dig under the warriors. She reemerged in a wave of sand and narrowly missed Ilia. Now focused on the Lord Protector, Najka tensed her body up and attempted to slam both tails into her. Ilia dug her heels into the sand and held back the tails with her shield. "Yeah, really not in the mood for this today, lady!" she yelled. With all her might, Ilia cleaved into the tails with her special attack and managed to sever one. It hit the sand with a cacophonous thud as though a tree had been felled. Najka wailed in agony and attempted to retreat, running in the other direction. She dug her eight legs into the cavern's walls and started to climb up toward one of the cracks.

"Oh no you don't… Please work!" shouted LoveGame, throwing his Sun Sword at the scorpioness with every ounce of strength in his body. The longsword sailed through the air at an upward angle. Najka tried to outpace it, but LoveGame had hit his mark. The sword embedded itself cleanly in Najka's human half, and she lost her grip. She was dead before her massive body fell back to the pit of sand, leaving an imprint.

Upon confirming the scorpioness was dead, LoveGame took a well-earned swig of his estus and passed it along to Ilia. "That's one more!" he exclaimed. "Sorry you had to do that, Tark. If it's any consolation, you really put in some work there. I'm glad you're on our side, fam!"

Tark sighed. "It is... I did what was required. I assure you any regrets I may have had are long gone. Thank you, kind warriors. I have no gods to pray to, but I wish for your safety. Farewell."

With those words, he left LoveGame and Ilia to their own devices, and began walking back to his dwelling.

"Hope he's alright… I can't help but feel kinda bad." Ilia mused.

LoveGame put one hand on her back. "Don't! We fulfilled his wishes, what else could we have done? By the way, nice moves back there! Cutting that tail off was spectacular… Are all weapons that amazing where you come from?"

Ilia chuckled slightly. "No, not all of 'em. It's Gielinorian weapons, mostly. All the best ones are imbued with one ability or another."

"Well, then," LoveGame replied, "I say you take me there so we can find some after all this is past us. I can't believe I'm saying it, but you're getting almost as good as me! See Ilia, the key to success is al-"

"YOU FORGOT THIS!"

All in the blink of an eye, a familiar voice roared furiously as LoveGame's prized Sun Sword careened through the air, lodging itself in the exposed part of his abdomen, causing him to fall and writhe in pain. Springing from underneath the deep sands, the figure landed and caught her breath. Amid the dust, LoveGame locked gazes with the unmistakable visage of Melanie the Graceful.

"Shit, I-I didn't see-" stammered LoveGame weakly as he identified his attacker.

In a far more deranged voice than their last encounter, Melanie addressed LoveGame. "Hah… I fuh... I finally did it… I killed Knight LoveGame. No more curse for me, you slippery bastard…"

Ilia planted herself firmly in defense of LoveGame and readied her shield. "Can I be honest with you, Melanie? I'm over you. Like, already. You're downright obnoxious, you don't know when to quit, and if I'm still being completely honest here, you dress like a slut."

Melanie dusted off her skirt and gloves. "Aww. Mad cause you can't pull this look off, sweetie? Jealousy is unbecoming of you… Tsk."

Ilia blushed slightly. "You're right; it'd probably keep falling off if I tried to wear it!"

"You fucking-! What's that supposed to-!" yelled Melanie, blushing a little herself. "…I'm not here to discuss fashion souls. So if you would, step aside; I've got a job to finish. You have no idea how long it took me to track you two here. Try staying buried under the sand for who-knows-how-long. Here's a hint, it ain't fun."

Ilia licked her lips. "Shoulda stayed under there, because I'm about to give you a return trip. Can we get this over with?" she said, assuming a battle stance. Before either one made the first move, Ilia felt a tug on her boot.

"Nah… nah… Lemme have this one." said LoveGame between coughs. "It's obvious who she wants…"

She turned behind her and shouted, "LoveGame, have you gone hollow already?! You're in no condition to fight!"

He slowly took to his feet, his sword still impaling him. "Oh, Ilia… The one time you actually want to help me against her… I just can't let you do it. Is that irony? I'm not sure."

Ilia shook slightly. "L-LoveGame, what are you-?"

He shakily walked in front of his protector. "Can you please… let me earn your trust? I got this!" The knight turned to Melanie and began to shout, "Y'know…." as gripped his sword with both hands. "can't you at least stick to your own weapons?!"

As he said this, LoveGame pulled the Sun Sword out of his chest and tossed it aside. A steady trickle of blood poured from the wound. He hastily chugged his estus, remedying his grievous wound. Strength slowly returning to his voice, he continued. "I don't appreciate you dishonoring the fabled Sun Sword by using it on its rightful owner." The knight began to do stretches. "Most people learn their lesson after being defeated twice, but if we're really doing this again, I think it's as good an opportunity as any to test out my new partner."

With these words, LoveGame drew the imposing Smelter Sword from his back and brandished it. "I knew it'd save me someday, but I had no idea that day would be so early!"

Melanie stepped back slightly and thought to herself, " _That's the… the Smelter Sword! If he has that…HE defeated that demon?!"_ She quickly dropped the apprehensive look and smirked. "Ooh! I'm impressed, LoveGame. I didn't know you were packing that sort of firepower! Let's make this a little even." She discarded her morning star and unsheathed her own greatsword from her back. This blade was a bit shorter and wider than LoveGame's, wrought of engraved pitch-black metal. She rested the massive weapon on her shoulder.

"Don't you love it? I call it the Crypt Blacksword. Nothin' too special, but it's forged from part of the Gravelord's soul! I found it while I was looking for you, and just had to make it mine!" she bragged, holding it out in front of her. "It runs off of hexen energy. Oh, yeah, I've been looking into that too. And what a coincidence that I've yet to give it a proper test run."

LoveGame readied the Smelter Sword in both hands. "I guess that means my shield won't help me this time. It ain't much against magic weapons. Sweet, it'll be an even fight, then!" he grinned.

"Gotta say," began Melanie, "I admire that enthusiasm of yours. Shame it'll be gone when I kill you. Just… don't you dare hold back, kay? I'm gonna be beating myself up all the way to the throne room if I don't earn this. We Lindeltians are… a little strict regarding this stuff."

LoveGame steeled himself. "You'll get just what you asked for, lady!"

With that, LoveGame and Melanie dashed toward each other, their greatswords meeting in a bright flash of sparks in the middle of the cavern. The two clashed repeatedly as they darted around each other at speeds so blinding that Ilia nearly struggled to follow their individual movements. Feeling out the rhythm of Melanie's strikes, LoveGame saw an opening and slashed at the cleric, each heavy swing causing the mass of iron to leave a trail of flame as it connected.

Melanie cringed in pain, but recovered almost instantly and dashed backwards in a fluid motion, coming back to deliver an upward slash to LoveGame's abdomen and chin. As they continued to slam their towering blades together, LoveGame spoke. "I just had a thought… Why ain't you using any of those miracles?"

Melanie flashed a devilish grin. "Don't need 'em! Using both hands like this means a chime would just hold me back. I'm gonna savor your blood, Knight LoveGame!" she screamed as they continued to clash fiercely. Realizing they were at an impasse, Melanie dropped her offense and began to dodge each of the knight's slashes with increasing speed. Unimpeded by armor, she could at the very least, outpace him.

LoveGame stopped for a moment to try to feel her out again. "Damn, how can she be so fast?!" he muttered to himself with gritted teeth. He struck where he thought Melanie would be, and missed by a fraction of an inch. She took the opportunity to run a circle around him, performing a spinning slash to bring all the weight of the Blacksword down on his back. The spine of the demon's armor absorbed some of the damage, but it was still enough to make him cry out and fall face-first into the sand, rolling a few feet before coming to a stop.

"…Rrgh… T-that was… pretty good." he choked out, shaking sand from his helm.

Melanie approached the knight gingerly and stood over his defeated form. "…Amazing, you actually got me winded. LoveGame, it's been real, but I have a-"

LoveGame interrupted her. "Really… did not think I was gonna have to use this yet. Melanie… and you too, Ilia! You'd better watch closely, because you're about to… witness history in the making!" As he said this, a pulse of black flame emanated from his body, knocking Melanie back a good distance.

"I prolonged our journey a whole day for this. I sure as hell hope it was worth it, but I won't know unless I try, right?" he said, pushing himself to his feet as more black flame enwreathed his body. "This is something I discovered… or did I come up with it myself? A little of both, I guess. See, when you really get to know your weapon, you find out all sorts of things you'd be oblivious to otherwise. I can't really explain it, so I'm just gonna have to show you. Truth is, I'm hurting pretty bad right now, and if my flame's going out here… It's gonna leave one hell of an impression."

With both hands, he held the Smelter Sword high above his head, its flames growing larger still. "I even gave this technique a name so I could shout it and sound cool, or whatever. I hear that's what us chosen hero types do these days. Here I go!"

With the echo of his voice, LoveGame's entire body started to become engulfed in pitch blackness. Visually, it appeared as though every bit of light around him was being swallowed up by his growing aura. The entire room began to quake, lightly at first, then increasing until it became violent. Ilia stood back with her mouth agape in shock and confusion. The knight's voice boomed, "Black…!"

Melanie sprung towards him, and started to swing wildly at the darkness where he stood. The Blacksword cut deep, but LoveGame did not so much as flinch. "Wh-what? How is he-?!" she snarled as she continued to strike him.

The size of the void grew and LoveGame's voice filled the room again. "…Solar…!"

In a blind rage, Melanie began striking him rapidly with wild abandon, screaming "Die! Die! Die! Die! Why won't you DIE?! This can't be real!"

Unfazed, LoveGame's energy reached a fever pitch as he roared the final word. "…BREAAAK!"

The void dispersed in an otherworldly dark flash as the knight brought down the Smelter Sword, digging it into the ground. What followed was could only be described as a contained supernova. The blade exploded with the might of the sun itself, filling the entire cavern with a searing wave of black-and-orange embers. Sand became glass, and just for a moment, all was silent in the Shaded Ruins.

Ears ringing, LoveGame found himself breathing heavily, propped against his weapon. The fearsome blade showed a multitude of cracks down each side. When the smoke thinned enough, he made out Melanie, collapsed in a heap a few feet away. "Well, shit. I… guess I did it…" he half-mumbled before collapsing next to the sword. "S-sorry about all the mess…"

Ilia pushed herself up and tried to shake off the ash, having been inevitably caught in the explosion. She tripped and crawled over to LoveGame. "That's… that's one way of defeating your enemy. But didja have to hit me with it, too?"

He gave a pained chuckle. "Heh. Would've… told ya to run, but… as you can see, there's not much in the way of a safe spot…"

Ilia checked his body over. "Gonna be alright, dude?"

The knight groaned as he turned his body over. "I had to give every ounce of my strength for that attack, but… nah, I ain't dead yet. My friend here…" he said, pointing to his greatsword, "…might be in need of a little TLC. I'll get some-"

LoveGame's train of thought was interrupted when, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Melanie's body twitch and begin to slowly crawl. "…Huh. Guess she's made of sterner stuff than I thought… That getup probably absorbed just enough of the flame… I bet next time's gonna be even better…!"

Ilia looked at her, then back at the knight. "Wha- LoveGame, there isn't going to be a next time! I'll go finish her off for you, wait!"

Still a bit injured from the blast, Ilia slowly hobbled herself over to the fallen cleric, sword in hand. Meanwhile, Melanie reached into her bag, her fingers so numbed that she could scarcely rummage through the various odds and ends. As loud as he could, LoveGame called out to his protector. "W-Wait! Don't!"

Ilia stopped hesitantly and listened to him as he continued weakly. "Let her go… She's… I think she got the point. She… won't bother us again now…"

She turned back to him and shouted, "What's wrong with you?! You've made some questionable decisions before, but… don't you think something's wrong with that mindset?! This could be our only chance to kill her!"

LoveGame struggled to push himself onto one knee again. "N-no… I know it might not sound right, but… what if Melanie ends up helping us somehow? Everyone else we met got us this far, and… in spite of all we've done up to this point… killing her wouldn't solve anything. I've come through for you every time so far! Can't you just trust me on this one?!"

Ilia gritted her teeth, her sword arm shaking.

"On my honor as a knight," LoveGame continued, "I will not take this warrior's life!"

Melanie finally managed to fish a homeward bone from her backpack. She didn't say a word, only scowling at both of them through streaks of ash on her rounded face.

Locking eyes with the knight, Ilia sheathed her sword and walked away, toward his position. She sighed at him. "Okay, I get it. You think everyone has some good in them and all that junk. That way of thinking is gonna get is both killed one of the days, y'know?"

"How… how v-very gracious of you, knight…" Melanie managed to cough out. "Yes, I've been spared by the honorable knight LoveGame… What a privilege." She smirked and gave a pained laugh.

"Y-you couldn't go through with it… and you're going to live to… regret that decision… for every waking hour of your life... The next time we meet… well… revenge hurts like a bitch… You'll know that better than anyone… B-be seeing you…"

With these parting words, the injured cleric plunged her homeward bone into the sand and faded away to a place unbeknownst to the wayward knight and his ever-faithful protector.


	10. 10 - The Web!

**Author's notes:** _ **Long ago, when the DLCs were not yet a thing and the world was yet unformed, I heard horror stories about The Duke's Dear Freja. Statistically, she was considered the game's toughest boss. Even with the help of Ashen Knight Boyd (hilarious guy, by the way), many were laid out by her. When I finally reached her, well… I dunno, she was no Old Iron King. As much as I try to defend DS2 as the game with the most interesting locales, Brightstone Cove is perhaps the most bland location in the game, and my initial journey through it was just as uneventful. I soundly defeated both bosses and that was that. The last chapter left me creatively drained, but perhaps that will allow this chapter to be the one where things cool down a bit.**_

* * *

Chapter 10 – The Web! – What, did you think I wasn't good?!

 **24** **th** **of Rain's Hand  
Doors of Pharros**

It was nothing short of blind luck that LoveGame's mighty attack created a hole in one of the cavern's wall, uncovering the path to the Doors of Pharros. This flooded underground city was home to the nomadic Gyrm, a race of strong dwarf-like men. They were exiled underground long ago, planting their seeds of hatred for humanity. Part of the city served as the domain for the Rat King and all those who served him, but most travelers opted to take the short way out…

"…Just a few more healthy doses of repair powder here… and here. Should be like new!" Ilia brushed her hand over the mighty Smelter Sword, looking for any cracks or imperfections she might've missed.

LoveGame gave a thumbs-up and fastened the weighty blade on his back again. "Glad you could help, fam." he said in a monotone voice, running his gloved hand through the shallow water with a sigh.

The duo got up and headed toward a natural ramp that provided a refuge from the flooded ground. Ilia looked at LoveGame, confused. "You alright, man? You kinda don't seem yourself."

He shrugged silently and kept walking.

"Don't tell me you're still tired. I gave you almost all my lifegems, and we still ended up using most of our supply…" she said, double checking her bag to take inventory.

"Nah, I'm fine. It's just…" he said with a slight break in his voice, "I'm still a little shaken up, okay? I dunno… was I right for telling you to let her go?"

"Don't dwell on it too much, LoveGame. We can't change it now. What matters is moving forward!" she said with a smile. "If you laid her out that well this time, well… it's like I said before; the enemies ain't getting any weaker, so that can only mean we're getting stronger. Besides, aren't your ideas always the best ones?"

LoveGame took a deep breath and chuckled lightly. "S'pose you're right. See, that's my problem; I second-guess myself entirely too much. Still, it's not every day that you run into someone sane in a place like this!"

"Hey, speak of the devil…" said Ilia, calling attention to the strange humanoid at the top of the natural ramp. It didn't seem to notice the two, perhaps too occupied happily chugging some ale. They proceeded to approach it. The figure was both tall and rotund, clad in heavy armor, and appeared male judging by the thick, dark beard that cascaded down his chest, completely obscuring his mouth.

"Oho! I Gavlan. You make deal?" he addressed them in a low, gruff tone.

LoveGame held his palm out. "Oh, no, I'm good. I got out of the dealing game years ago."

Gavlan shook his head. "No, you trade! Gavlan have many, many soul. You give junk, I flip later."

Ilia dumped out both their packs. "Oh, perfect! We can get rid of all this extra gear we've been lugging around. Yes, take a look at what we've got!" She laid out everything she deemed valuable enough.

Gavlan laughed heartily as he looked each piece over. "Ohohoho! It's a deal! With Gavlan, you wheel? You deal!" he exchanged some souls to the two and thanked them. As they turned to leave, he raised his voice. "Oh, last thing! Gyrm up head. They big heap stupid, I tell them to leave traveler alone. Is safe."

LoveGame and Ilia bid farewell to Gavlan and continued through the cavernous city. It was a very short path, albeit a narrow one requiring a cautious single-file approach. Several Gyrm wielding anvils watched the two silently as they crossed over the pit. The whole scenario would've felt rather eerie were it not for Gavlan's demeanor. Within a few more paces, the cavern lead out to a deserted army campsite, old tents still billowing back and forth in the breeze.

* * *

 **Brightstone Cove Tseldora**

Upon the discovery of a rare mineral called brightstone, Duke Tseldora commissioned a group of miners to quarry it for him day and night. The excessive mining unfortunately awakened a horde of parasitic arachnids, facilitating the need for a division of Vendrick's own royal army to set up camp and protect the miners as they toiled away. Lead by Boyd, the Ashen Knight, they proved largely efficient at their task. However, the mining operation stopped short when something not of this world became unearthed. Now it remained here, forlorn and mostly abandoned, save for the hollow miners who still performed their duties like clockwork. No one had heard from the Duke in years, and perhaps this sudden halt of the excavation had something to do with his growing, unnatural obsession with the spiders. Maybe the miners had simply dug too deep…

"Uh… a-anyone home?" shouted LoveGame across the campsite, only to be met with his own empty echo off of the canyon walls. Ilia proceeded to check every tent, each one devoid of occupants.

"Looks like whoever was here knew what was good for 'em and dipped out." said the knight as they made their way through to the cliffside ahead.

Upon sighting a large pile of charred bodies, still smoldering away, Ilia echoed her friend's sentiment. "Tch. What was left of 'em, anyway."

To their left laid the brightstone mining operation, now derelict and eerily still. The translucent white crystal was still fully exposed, though it was likely left there for good reason. Ilia peered over to it, its scaffolding now entirely out of reach. "There! That must've been what Rosabeth was talking about. Too bad we can't help ourselves to that… Imagine the souls we could cash it all in for! Eh, LoveGame?"

"Just a sec, sis!" said the knight, approaching a soul on the ground. "We won't need any shiny rocks if we keep findin' 'em this easy!"

Ilia looked above her companion and pulled him back just as a massive boulder rolled down the cliff, missing the knight by an inch. "Quit running ahead, you're gonna get us both killed!" she scolded. The rock rolled further down the path over some undead miners, killing the whole group.

"Yes! My plan worked! Didja see that, Ilia?" beamed LoveGame.

Ilia put her head in one hand. "Yeah, I saw something…"

The canyon path lead to a sandstone building, its doors set in sea-green stone with elaborate carvings etched into them. Upon closer inspection, they depicted the shape of a spider. LoveGame pointed at them and asked Ilia sarcastically, "Hey, uhh… What ever do you think could be the theme of this area? C'mon, I'll give ya three guesses."

"Ah, lovely. Spiders…" she said, pushing the door open. "Apparently, the Duke of Tseldora was obsessed with those little guys. If the architecture is anything to go by…"

Inside were several holes bored into the sandstone walls. The two did their best to stifle their footsteps as they continued through the structure, hoping not to disturb any potential sleeping company. They came upon a door identical to the one at the entrance.

"Hear that?" asked LoveGame, pressing his ear against the door. Low-pitched chanting in an unknown tongue could be heard rather clearly. "Think we're walking in on something important?"

Ilia looked back for a second, weighing their options. "Could be. But I'd rather chance it than stay in here. Those burrows sure as hell weren't part of this building's design…" she then said, her ears perking up to notice shuffling noises within the walls.

"You raise a fair point…" said the knight, kicking the door in with his greave. As it swung open, the source of the ominous chanting was revealed; a gaunt, hollow cleric giving a sermon to a congregation of lesser hollows. It noticed the duo rather quickly and launched a lightning spear at them as the rest turned around and began to slowly crawl toward them.

"Ahh! This place was supposed to be some kinda church?!" LoveGame shouted as he dodged the offensive miracle and took cover behind one of the decaying wooden pews. "So, uhh, does this count as a reverse gank? I feel like it does."

"A little busy, LoveGame!" Ilia yelled back as the lesser hollows began to surround her.

"Wait a minute!" LoveGame thought aloud. "A room full of hollows… seems a little unfair, eh? I bet I know how we could even the playing field!" He pulled the Smelter Sword from his back and held its tip to the ground. "Black… Solar…!"

Ilia dispatched enough hollows to carve a path to her companion and jerked him back. "What are you thinking?! Using that indoors could make the whole place collapse on top of us! Plus, these guys ain't worth exhausting all your power on!"

LoveGame took on a shocked expression for a moment, then smiled. "I admire your level-headedness, you know that? Alright, then! How about this?!" he shouted, spinning his greatsword across the room. The knight angled his slashes low, his searing blade turning the already-emaciated hollows into piles of ash with each strike. "Haha, say your prayers!" boasted the knight as he threw his entire body to the other side of the room toward the hollow cleric. His weapon shredded through its black robes and gored it directly through its torso, reducing it, too, to ash. Its body left behind an entire slab of titanite, which LoveGame quickly pocketed.

"Wow." Ilia said as she dusted her hands.

LoveGame shouldered his greatsword. "I know… as usual, I never cease to impress…" he bragged, cracking his knuckles.

She continued, shaking one of the bodies from her boot, "You're right… somehow, that sounded even more lame than your line about the Covetous Demon… I didn't think that was possible!"

The church's opposite end lead outward to a small complex of more sandstone buildings, most of which were not nearly as intact. The complex hung precariously over a swirling pit of sand, likely the result of a natural sinkhole.

"Umm… how the hell do you propose we cross this?" inquired Ilia, surveying the massive sand pit. The two stepped out a little further, only to be met with several bolts of homing magic. White-robed hollow mages were positioned onto several of the buildings, creating an array of crossfire. LoveGame looked around and spotted a pair of ziplines connecting the structures.

"Ooh, let's give these a go! C'mon, it looks like fun!" said LoveGame as he dodged another magic projectile.

"Sure about that, LoveGame? Those things look awfully rigged-up…" Ilia replied, questioning her companion's judgement. Her sentiments were ignored, however, as LoveGame already gripped the taut rope and began to slide across.

"Aww, yeah! Check me out, Ilia! I think I just invented a new combat style!" shouted LoveGame, using one hand to brandish his sword and cleave one of the mages in two on his descent.

Ilia sighed and said "Not like there was an alternative, I guess." before following suit and taking the zipline to the other side.

LoveGame gave a thumbs-up and said, "Good thing we're wearing gauntlets, huh? One more!" and took the second zipline down, using his momentum to extend both legs and deliver a kick to the other hollow mage that awaited him below. The knight watched gleefully as the robed figure plummeted into the sinkhole. The platform they landed on lead into yet another empty building, which itself let out into the other side of the sand pit. Towering over the duo was an large, ornate building; the residence of Duke Tseldora himself.

LoveGame and Ilia passed a few abandoned carts and other discarded items until they reached a wooden bridge just inches over a pit of thin, razor-sharp spikes. As they crossed, Ilia questioned their placement here. "There's so many things I still can't wrap my head around about Drangleic… do these just naturally occur here?"

LoveGame turned to her and waved his hand about as he spoke. "Clearly this is one of those spike farms. They gotta grow 'em here so action heroes like us have clichéd hazards to avoid on our adventures. In a way, we should be thankful!"

They continued across until they were met with the large double doors of the Duke's residence. Ilia, noting the same spider carvings on each door, thought aloud. "Y'know, come to think of it, we haven't actually seen any spiders yet…"

"Maybe-" was all LoveGame could manage before the duo heard two thud noises behind them. Their sources appeared to be regular hollows with giant black spiders burrowed halfway into their bodies. LoveGame and Ilia dealt with them soundly, but one of the spiders managed to attack the knight after the host body had been killed.

"Rrgh, get that shit offa me!" LoveGame half-shouted, pulling off the spindly severed leg as he crushed a lifegem. "Now… what do you say we let ourselves in?" he asked, pushing open the weighty doors.

The building's interior was rather spacious, albeit largely bare aside from the occasional article of furniture breaking up the scenery, or lack thereof. Its walls were built of much sturdier stone than the previous sandstone buildings that dotted the Cove. A very tall ladder resided on the far end of the wall, going up further than the duo could see.

"I don't get it…" mused LoveGame, "Why's everything empty around here? Aside from those annoying wizards and their disgusting lack of honor – don't tell Vivi I said that – all we fought were those creepy hybrid dudes."

Ilia looked around the room momentarily and said, "I don't think those were hybrids. It looked like the spiders on their backs were parasitic, using the human body as a host and controlling it. It'd sure as hell explain what happened to all those miners…"

LoveGame started toward the ladder and began to climb. "Well… let's get a move on, then! I'm not turning into one of those!"

What the ladder lead to caused both the knight and his protector to gasp in awe. The stone floor gave way to a massive network of spider webs, glistening a lovely shade green in the building's low light. If one could put the sources of the webbing out of their mind, they were actually quite beautiful. True to the theories regarding the integrity of a spider's silk, these dense arrays of webbing created several natural bridges and ramps that could easily support the weight of a human or two.

"…Yep. This is what they were busy with!" said Ilia as they both began to cross the web-bridges. Their silken structure didn't move whatsoever, but the web was rather sticky, consequently slowing them down. They carefully dropped themselves down each web, trying to reach the floor below. As they found footing on a steep web-ramp, they could hear a rustling noise that got increasingly louder. Not a moment later, a large horde of giant black spiders made their way up the web, the same ones that had embedded themselves into the hollows earlier.

"Ah, shit! I hate these things! Are they supposed to get this big?!" yelped LoveGame, blocking their scythe-like appendages with his greatshield. One of them dropped onto LoveGame's head from one of the webs above and attacked. He furiously ripped the arachnid from his body and dismembered it as more spiders joined the fray. From the floor, which the two had nearly reached by now, he heard a voice angrily shout, "Y-you better not touch my new sun buddies! I saw 'em first!"

Following this was a bright flash of whirling blue magic, eliminating the entire horde of spiders before the duo could so much as blink. They continued down the ramp until they reached the stone floor, eager to meet their new savior.

Leaning against a cobwebbed pillar were not one, but two men. On the left side was a knight, clad entirely in the armor of Drangleic's royal soldiers. He held an estoc, and hardly noticed LoveGame and Ilia. The other man appeared far less traditional. He was largely naked, save for some undergarments. His skin was entirely gray, and his eyes bore a golden glow with no pupils. He grinned at the duo, his teeth outshined only by his sparkling bald head. Clutching a tall metal staff bearing a cyan crystal, he approached them.

"Huh… Finally! How long me n' this man been down here?! I lost count!" he said in an unstable, cracking voice. "Oh! I'm who they call Moon!"

LoveGame and Ilia tilted their heads in unison, understandably bewildered.

"No, that's my r-real name! This here's Boyd. Eh, Ashen Knight Boyd, he calls himself." he declared, pointing to his stoic partner, who nodded.

LoveGame extended his hand and shook Moon's. "Well, er, thanks for saving us, Moon! I take back what I said about wizards… for the time being, that is."

He struck his staff into the ground. "Great timing! Boyd and I here have kinda… well, we hit a wall! The Writhing Ruin, they call it. I've been lookin' for some able-bodied Sun Buddies to help us out. I'm an Heir myself!"

LoveGame squealed with elation. "At last! Another honored member of our glorious covenant! I told myself that my journey wouldn't be over until I met at least one of 'em!"

Boyd stretched himself and groaned. "Ugh… More of those losers? Dealin' with this guy gives me enough headaches."

"Eh, s-sorry…" Moon moaned, scratching the back of his head, "my bro here ain't too keen on our… belief."

"It's all I ever hear!" the Ashen Knight complained. "Everywhere I go, it's 'praise the sun' this, 'jolly co-operation' that… This is what I get for tryin' to help out."

Moon gave Boyd an aggressive hug on his neck, much to his chagrin. "Aww! It's okay, bro! I know you still love meee! We good!"

Just then, Ilia chimed in. "Hey, uhh… just so we're clear, I don't subscribe to my friend's fascination with stars either."

"Yeah, I think I like her better." Said Boyd, pointing toward Ilia. "I'm famous, y'know. I've got a pretty big following around here. How 'bout I-"

Ilia drew her longsword. "Don't chance it."

Boyd gave a dejected look. "Ehh. Worth a try."

Ilia then asked, "So, what's this 'Writhing Ruin', anyway?"

Moon pointed to a familiar sight, a bright white wall with mist coming off like the steam of an angry hot spring. "It's in there, and I gotta tell ya, it's big! Boyd and I haven't figured out a viable strategy. This thing's got two heads! And they shoot lasers!" he scratched his neck wildly as he spoke.

Ilia pulled LoveGame aside for a moment. "Yo, sure we can trust this guy? He seems a little sketchy… Who goes around naked so casually? And didja see those… eyes?"

"Oh… poor, naïve Ilia…" LoveGame chuckled, "Heirs to the Sun are unquestionably trustworthy! They devote their lives to helping others, and I think any of our new friend's… er, lifestyle choices are outweighed by his righteous path!"

"On your back!" shouted Moon, interrupting the private exchange. "Ain't that a Smelter Sword? I hear the Writhing Ruin don't like fire… Problem is, we got none of it!"

LoveGame puffed out his chest. "Why, yes! Thank you for noticing, brother!"

"Ooh, alright! Four should be enough, especially with the elements on our side. You two done starin' at the sun? Let's take a crack at this thing!" said Boyd, drawing the Estoc.

All four heroes traversed the mist, and were met with the corpse of an everlasting dragon, suspended from the ceiling by many layers of silk on the far end of the sprawling room. The actual floor was no longer visible due to the cobwebs. Before any of them could comment on the deceased monster, a dense herd of spiders came crawling in behind them. However, they completely ignored the group, opting instead to climb up onto the dragon carcass. They began to burrow into its sides until a gaping hole was made. What emerged from its insides caused the room to quake; a monstrous spider roughly the size of a small house leapt from the dragon's carcass and stampeded towards the group. The horde of spiders joined it, weaving in and out of its towering, razor-sharp legs.

LoveGame drew the Smelter Sword, facing down the entire rampaging mess of arachnids. "Hah! This is what was stopping you guys?! The Writhing Ruin, huh?! This one's easy! Just get rid of the legs, and the body's useless!" he boasted, charging one of the legs only to have his ill-conceived attempt cut short when his sword was repelled with a metallic clang.

"W-what th-the… Why di-didn't it work-k…" he said, his body still vibrating from the impact.

"Armor's too thick, man! You wanna take it down, get in close and whale on those heads!" yelled Moon, casting another Soul Vortex to suppress the crowd of spiders.

LoveGame flashed the wizard a thumbs-up. "Gotcha! Alright then, Moon, you're with me! Let's bring the offense! Ilia! You and Boyd clear out the rest of 'em!"

With that command, the group split into pairs. Ilia and Boyd drew the smaller spiders' attention and and began to mow them down.

"Is this what I've been reduced to?! Being the distraction?!" questioned Ilia as she cleaved through a line of spiders with her special attack.

Boyd skewered a few of them on his estoc. "Who cares? So long as I get to kill things, it's all the same to me! Hah, fuck an Ice Rapier, my estoc is too beautiful!"

Moon and LoveGame each began to attack one of the beast's heads. Each cut from the Smelter Sword seared into its many crimson eyes. One head spewed out a long strand of webbing, which LoveGame narrowly ducked under. The gargantuan spider reeled its body back and lowered close to the ground, firing a pulsing beam of white magic. Though slow, it outpaced LoveGame and broke his guard momentarily.

Meanwhile, Moon suppressed the other head with a barrage of soul arrows. Pale blue flashes shone off of his slate-gray face as he cackled maniacally with each successful hit. "Great work eating that laser, brother! Hahahaha, yesss! Ol' Moon brought some help this time, creep!"

"Is this guy serious?!" Ilia yelled as she jumped back from the thinning pack of spiders.

Moon flashed a gaping smile and gave a look of hunger. "Oh, but now IS my chance to get serious! I may need a bit of seasoning before I can work on my own, but… didja think I wasn't good?!" as he viciously exclaimed this, he gripped his staff in both hands and cast a mighty spell. Blue energy surged out of his staff in several white-hot beams that came together against one of the Ruin's heads, tearing it clean off.

"LoveGame, you lovable fool! Now's your chance! Hit the other head and bring it to the ground! Don't mess it up now; we've come way too far!" shouted Moon, almost ready to celebrate.

The giant spider appeared to throw a tantrum, stomping its legs incessantly and shrieking in pain. The knight nodded, weaved through the thrashing limbs, and put all his strength into an upward slash against the remaining head, splitting the entire thing open. With a resounding crash that shook the entire building, the Writhing Ruin was defeated. As its body faded into the aether, all four warriors regrouped and caught their collective breath. Moon began to laugh heartily.

"Now I know it in my very soul, the Heirs of the Sun are invincible!" he boasted. "A thousand thanks for getting us out of the web, if you will."

Boyd cracked his neck. "Oh… I s'pose you guys aren't all bad. Just don't go spoutin' memes to everybody you meet. I'm gonna go hollow if I hear one more 'praise the sun'…"

"You guys were great too, I gotta hand it to you! Why, I could just give you all a big hug right now!" said LoveGame happily.

Moon pointed to the other side of the room. A pulsing soul of bright red rested on the floor, not where the colossal spider once stood, but beneath the gaping maw of the deceased dragon. "Why dont'cha hug that over there instead? C'mon, you earned it, sun buddy!"

LoveGame chuckled lightly and pressed his Sun Seal against Moon's, both warriors smiling. He approached the crimson mass and absorbed it into his being.

Ilia, noticing her friend's action, called out to him. "LoveGame, that was the third Great Soul! I'm sure of it!"

The knight flashed a peace sign. "I had a feeling… That's three for three, then! Guess that means I've only got one left!"

"And what sort of advanced mathematics did you use to reach that conclusion?" Ilia joked.

"Hey, now! The famed Knight LoveGame will no longer take any sass from his loyal protector, not he's got three Great Souls! You must think you're still speaking to old two souls LoveGame!" he bellowed back. "Or maybe I'll just replace you with one of my new friends! Moon? Boyd? How does that sit with-"

The knight glanced to his side and noticed both men were long gone. "Whuh?! Where'd they…?" he inquired.

"Probably had better things to do. They did say they were stuck here, after all, and we got 'em unstuck." said Ilia.

"Aww… I sure hope our paths cross again. I was gonna try to put Moon in some clothes, poor guy…" the knight lamented.

Ilia pointed toward the exit with her sword. "I say we follow suit. There should be another primal fire that'll take us back home. I've a feeling about where we're headed next…"

With that sentiment, the wayward knight and his devout protector left the cobwebbed floors behind, igniting the primal bonfire that brought them to the settlement they called home. Thanks to the assistance of some valuable new allies, only one Great Soul remained. The knight's goal of shedding the curse for good now seemed a little more realistic, but several questions remained. What had Melanie decided to do with the gift of a second chance? And most importantly, what ever became of the fourth soul, hidden deep below the world's surface, further down than any sane human would ever entertain the thought of going…?


	11. 11 - A Deepening Fear!

**Author's notes:** _ **First off, I can't begin to apologize enough for the severe lack of updates. So much for "every week", huh? Honestly, too many things came up. So many things that I'd be here all day if I listed everything off. But hey, we're back now!**_

 _ **Though I had yet to play DS1 at the time, the infamy of Blighttown made me especially dread The Gutter and Black Gulch. Much like the Duke's Dear Freja however, it ended up being easier than I expected, likely because it was the last of the four areas I chose to tackle, meaning my build was more or less finalized. Since this area wasn't incredibly challenging, I had a hard time making a decent chapter out of it. What a bad time to have a gap in updates! Poison aside, I absolutely adored the atmosphere of these two areas. While DS1 does the better job of giving the player a sense of vertical height, I thought 2 nailed the feeling of exploring deep beneath the earth here, and I personally find the area boss rather creative!**_

* * *

Chapter 11 – A Deepening Fear! – "To the glory of competition!"

 **25** **th** **of Rain's Hand  
Majula**

"…and after all that toil, I didn't find a damn thing of note." Vivi ranted to his colleagues, lamenting his unsuccessful attempt to reach Castle Drangleic. "Here I was, thinking I could at least have something to sh-"

"Down there?! I always thought it was just some huge well! For decoration, really! Now you're gonna tell me different?! Uh-uh. I ain't goin' down there, sista." LoveGame bickered, talking over Vivi.

"If you chicken out on me, LoveGame, I swear… You're gonna catch this end of my sword! I'll just tell everyone you went hollow down there, how's that sound?" snarled Ilia with a slight evil giggle.

Between the arguing, Vivi shouted in frustration, "Are you two listening at all?! See, Vivi? This is what happens when you open up to people…"

LoveGame calmed his voice. "Yeeeah… I hear ya, Vivi. 'Spose we really can't reach the Castle without all four souls, eh? Let's do it, then."

"Oh, so he can convince you?" groaned Ilia.

"…But I'm gonna need to re-spec if we're getting anywhere in that well. See, I've mapped it all out in this amazing mind of mine; that place has gotta be lined with snipers. Poisonous ones. Without ranged support, we'll all succumb to a fairly slow death. So I'm thinkin, right? Back home, King DSP could defeat just about anything with a few of those handy Lightning Spears! Ilia, you saw Melanie use 'em, right? With this…" he continued, holding up a blue-and-brown orb, "I can reallocate some of the souls I've earned into deepening my faith enough to learn that spell! Please, hold your applause." be beamed.

"A little superfluous, don'tcha think? What do you mean, 'mapped the place out'? We've never even been down there!" inquired Ilia, more than a little bit skeptical of the knight's plan.

He scratched the back of his head. "…I, uhh… heard some rumors."

Ilia snatched the orb from his hands. "Anyways, we don't have time right now! We did give you that extra day, remember? Besides, what happened to all that talk of your honor preventing the use of ranged weapons? I thought you hated magic!"

"First off," said LoveGame apprehensively, "not around Vivi! Secondly, give that back! I need it to respec!"

He reached out to it, prompting Ilia to shout, "Ya want it so badly, huh LoveGame?! Then go get it!" as she aggressively threw it down the giant well.

LoveGame ran after it, stopping himself at the well's edge. He whimpered tearfully, lost for words. Before he could replay the events in his head, the knight felt a heavy steel boot on his back, kicking him in as he yelped.

Vivi screamed in disbelief. "Why did you do that?! I thought you were supposed to be his protector! How do you know he isn't dead?!"

"Because…" Ilia sighed, "That man's got the devil's own luck. Did you think we got this far on combat skill alone?"

They peered down the well, and sure enough, LoveGame had landed on a wooden support below, flashing a thumbs-up.

"I might've also given him a Cat Ring." she said, revealing two more between her fingers. "It came out of my pocket, y'know. LoveGame, for whatever reason, refuses to talk to Shalquoir…"

"…She keeps complimenting me on my scent! It's weird!" echoed LoveGame's voice from the pit. "Now, are y'all coming or not?!"

Ilia and Vivi slipped their rings on and took the plunge, landing on the same wooden beam as their knightly companion. He stretched and put one hand on Ilia's shoulder. "Why'd you have to go and boot me like that? I would've jumped in when I was good and ready…"

Ilia brushed his hand off, still not used to the oversized black gauntlet that covered it now. "Sometimes… You need a good push to get you moving. With you, I've learned to take such sentiments literally."

The trio peered down the Majula Pit, noting several more wooden beams on the descent. "Where this could possibly lead… definitely raises a few questions about our little home here… Guess there's only one way to find out." mused Vivi as he holstered his Sunset Staff on his back. One by one, the three companions bounded from one platform to the next. As each one landed, they shrieked and grunted in pain from the impact, taking a few swigs of estus and crushing lifegems to mitigate it. The series of falls lead to a rocky cave entrance in the distinct shape of rat's mouth.

"Hwoah, this one's a little different…" said LoveGame as the thud of Vivi's landing behind him resonated off of the pit's rounded walls. Without a second thought, he rolled off of the plank structure and landed on the lip of the cavern. Ilia and Vivi had little choice but to follow suit.

* * *

 **Shrine of Winter**

As the wayward knight and his faithful companions descended closer to their final Great Soul, Melanie became curious enough to try a more straightforward method of reaching Castle Drangleic before them.

"Surely it can't be that strong! How about this?!" roared the cleric, wildly bashing her Crypt Blacksword and casting a flurry of lightning spears against the lustrous metal door separating her and the castle. The door was unwavering. It failed to display so much as a scratch.

Catching her breath, Melanie conceded. "Not working with me, huh? I thought for sure… if I envisioned it was that… knight. If it were him, I could break it through sheer willpower." She plunged her sword into the ground in frustration. "Why the fuck do I keep thinking about him?! Why is that making it so hard to concentrate?!"

Melanie took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "He's probably already done with the Great Souls by now. The waiting game's my only option. I don't peg him as the type to close the door behind him…" said the voluptuous woman, nodding off for a quick slumber.

* * *

 **Grave of Saints**

 _Many souls lived out their entire lives in Majula without the knowledge of what stirred directly beneath its strata. This memorial site had long since been overrun by sentient rodents, lead by the Rat King. Using a complex network of Pharros contraptions, the rats set an array of traps to make life hard for unwary intruders. Statues that belch corrosive acid, bridges that raised and lowered, and plenty of rats lying in wait for the ambush. No one, not even the Lindeldt clerics, knows who the eponymous "saints" were, but their skeletons were curiously larger than that of a normal human…_

"Gyah!" shrieked LoveGame, flailing his Sun Sword at an emaciated hollow that had just eerily laughed at him upon entering the cave mouth. "That… isn't funny…" he gasped, shaking and regaining composure. He continued through the cavern into the remains of a stone building, along with Ilia and Vivi.

Ilia gazed at the rows upon rows of Pharros contraptions, strange agape faces that would activate one thing or another when the corresponding stone was placed into the mouth. "Come to think of it, LoveGame… I've always wanted to explore this pit, ever since we first arrived… Figured it was just where everyone threw out their useless junk, but this… I'll be sure to chronicle it all when we hit the surface again."

The trio continued through the underground gravesite, mostly consisting of long hallways, narrow enough to force them into a single-file line. "This place was waiting for us the whole time, huh?" echoed LoveGame's voice along the walls. "Down we go, further still…" he sighed, spotting a ladder at the end of the first hallway.

Three thuds resounded through the corridor as each warrior slid down the ladder, leading to a mostly-identical hallway. As they took a few more steps forward, however, several more thuds followed. "Wait a moment!" exclaimed Vivi, grabbing LoveGame and Ilia by their arms and forcing them to turn around. What assailed them was a small pack of giant rats. Though they outnumbered the warriors, their bites did little to pierce their armor, and each of the hollowed animals was dispatched with little effort from the group. Ilia wiped her armor clean of any potential toxins and kicked the rats' bodies to the side.

The remainder of the second hallway was void of any activity, save for the Pharros contraptions casting their expressionless gaze on the heroes. After turning one last corner, they found themselves in a room full of praying rat statues that looked just a bit too realistic, unnervingly so. They were so great in number that the heroes could scarcely fit through the gaps. All three of them were reasonably puzzled, but before any of them could speak up about it, more undead rats began to fill the curious room. Some emerging from holes in the wall, others descending from the ceiling, until it was flooded with the giant vermin.

Reacting quickly, LoveGame and Ilia both drew their straight swords and began to slash at the veritable sea of rats as they converged on the warriors. Some of their strikes hit the mark, but many of their slashes went right over their quadrupedal foes. Even worse was the statues, which caused their swords to ricochet when struck by a wide swing. As he watched his cohorts struggle against the growing mob, Vivi sighed to himself.

"Are these rats the only thing down here? How incredibly bland… I choose to follow these two swordsmen, and look at them. Using the same style no matter the foe. Complacency makes me sick."

He gripped his Sunset Staff with both hands and channeled dark energy through it, the gyroscope at the top spinning wildly and erratically in response. Under his iron mask, the wizard was grinning in triumph. The tip of the staff began to rapidly spew hexen bolts, which spread out as they flew further. The sheer amount of area they covered ensured that not a single rat would come close to reaching Vivi, each bolt claiming one of their lives. LoveGame and Ilia watched in awe as they were mowed down by the dark hail.

Having never seen Vivi perform this attack, LoveGame questioned him. "The hell kind of spell is that?!"

"Something lovely I picked up on my little excursion a while back. I've named it the Dark Hail!", shouted the wizard as he continued to lay out an ocean of rodents.

"I thought you didn't find anything useful back there!" LoveGame said, confused.

Vivi scoffed. "…and I thought you said magic was cheap."

The spells eventually drained the staff, its gray aura fizzling out slowly until it was no more. "That's all she's got. Make yourselves useful and waste these filthy creatures!"

As Vivi's voice echoed through the grave, one more rat tumbled down to face them. This one was slightly larger and sported a prominent mohawk running all down its back. Evidently however, it wasn't much stronger, as LoveGame switched to his tried-and-true Smelter Sword and flattened the rat with one crushing blow from the molten hunk of metal. With the demise of this odd rat, the remaining few all scurried back into the holes, and once again, the grave was eerily silent.

"Damn, where they goin'?!" LoveGame asked himself. "I wanted to steal that guy's look…"

Ilia gave her typical eye roll, still confounded that her friend was interested in such trivialities after all their time together. "You already stole their stench, it seems. Anyhow, nevermind that. We can get through the opening now."

She pointed toward a very manmade-looking doorway that lead even further into the grave. The wall was packed with human skeletons and rat corpses alike. They proceeded through it, wading uncomfortably through the corpses, until they found yet another drop-off created by a hole in the floor near one of the abnormally large skeletons. The room below, or what they could see of it, was round and spacious. Lining its wall were rows upon rows of coffins from top to bottom. Some were half-pulled from their slots and awkwardly jutting out.

"Whoa! You're tellin' me this place goes even further down?!" said LoveGame in partial disbelief. "Whoever built this place… I think they dug too deep!"

Peering down at the displaced coffins, Vivi lightly elbowed LoveGame in his exposed chest. "LoveGame… can you tell what I'm thinking?" asked the wizard, waggling the finger that had his cat ring wrapped around it.

One by one, the heroes bounded down the pit, hoping it wasn't too disrespectful to use the saints' resting places as makeshift platforms, until they reached something a little more practical – a series of ladders that descended wooden scaffolding. At the bottom was a dirt floor with a single hole in the rock wall.

"Huh. At least it's fairly straightforward." mused Vivi as they strolled into the darkness ahead. "Honestly, LoveGame… I can't fathom what you were afraid of. Light opposition and a few leaps of faith here and there…"

Just then, a projectile of green slime fired from an unknown source and narrowly missed LoveGame. He yelped in terror and ducked. "See?! What'd I tell ya, snipers! This place's crawling with 'em!"

Curious, Ilia let her eyes adjust to the darkness and peered further ahead. The source of the poison appeared to be a cluster of bizarre, peanut-shaped statues with crude faces. She quickly smashed them all in two with a few strikes from her red kiteshield. "See? Nothing to get so jumpy about. Betcha you'd have a hell of a good time smashing these things with the Smelter, eh LoveGame?" she remarked with a light laugh.

"Still…" Vivi said in a more careful tone, "…We should take great care to break any of these statues we find. More likely than not, someone placed them here as sentries. Friends, I think it's safe to say we're further down than any undead was ever intended to go."

* * *

 **The Gutter**

 _Did you ever think to yourself about where all your trash ends up when you discard it? For those who sought a life in Drangleic, the answer was The Gutter, a myriad of shoddy wooden huts and towers just waiting to snap to pieces. Everything that was unwanted was to inevitably end up here, to be forgotten by history. Those who ventured all the way down here were quick to understand why it should've stayed that way._

When the trio took their first steps into The Gutter, the rotten wood beneath them gave in under the weight of three armored warriors, and they tumbled below, only to be caught by more scaffolding thankfully enough.

"Let's make some tracks, you two. I'm gettin' real sick of fallin' on my ass today… man, I can't see shit down here!" exclaimed the wayward knight, trying to get his eyes to adjust, but to little avail. "Say, Ilia. Be a saint and give us some light, wouldja?"

Although she was less than thrilled with the concept of taking orders from LoveGame, Ilia echoed the sentiment – aside from a few torch sconces that dotted the other makeshift buildings in the distance, she could scarcely see her hand in front of her face. "Comin' right up, my honorable knight." she said with extreme sarcasm as she produced a flame butterfly from her bag, broke the jar open, and lit a torch.

The immediate area was quickly illuminated in the orange-and-yellow glow. Save for some chips in the wood and uneven edges, the platform they stood on was nearly a perfect square. However, that wasn't what LoveGame and Vivi were focusing their gaze on. Vast rock walls surrounded the makeshift town, and they were oozing, flowing, and dripping in their entirety with a strange sludge. A mix of sickly greens and vomit-inducing browns flowed down the walls in an eerily consistent manner, like a viscous waterfall of all things unsanitary. Neither of the warriors cared to ponder upon what the foul slime might actually be.

Vivi dry heaved, and him and LoveGame both fell silent. Ilia, who was a few paces behind the two, tilted her head. "You two okay? Still can't see? I'll get close-"

Vivi spoke in a deadly serious manner. "We can see just fine."

"Yeah… we can… can you put that out now?" added LoveGame, as though he were shaken to the core. Ilia didn't take long to understand what warranted their reaction. She kept the torch lit nonetheless, but tried to avert her eyes from the crawling walls, opting instead to head further down into the rickety excuses for buildings. The torch's warm glow revealed what looked to be… beds. Crude, makeshift beds laid out with animal hide or some other tarp.

Ilia couldn't help but cringe. "Oh gods… The thought of people actually… living? Down here? I would tell myself not to think about it… but this needs to be documented." Everything she'd faced before coming to this cursed kingdom was child's play. She wondered if it was better experience than LoveGame and Vivi, who had faced Drangleic as their first real trial.

Her concentration was broken as LoveGame snapped her out of her deep thought with an excited yell. Seeing no other way to advance, he'd taken a huge leap to the lower level, surrounded by a perfect circle of lit torch sconces. "This way, slowpokes! Shake out those legs; it's quite the jump!" shouted the knight from below.

The trio of warriors continued to make their way through the poisonous dumping ground, destroying more of those strange totems, lighting their path with torches, and descending half-broken ladders. Like the Grave, the opposition they faced here was almost laughably light – just the occasional, emaciated hollow clothed in the most rudimentary of rags. Save for a few of them having deceptively strong attacks thanks to their dark-infused weapons, there was little to impede their journey here.

Their only notable discovery, in fact, was the giant corrosive ant queen. Ilia theorized that whoever was using it for producing corrosive urns and anti-poison remedies had long since discarded the colossal insect down here, it having outlived its usefulness. Such a thought briefly saddened the knightess, but she didn't spend much time dwelling on it. As far as the heroes descended, they had found no worthwhile treasure, no useful supplies, and most importantly, no fourth Great Soul.

After carefully navigating an intricate network of ladders, some of which dropped into the abyss below, they had reached the bottom at last. Waiting for them was a conspicuously-placed large pile of lifegems – at least twenty – which LoveGame didn't hesitate to scoop up. As he turned his head back up, he was met with a row of dormant poison totems. The sludge-covered walls were now dry, and had traded their sickly verdant hue for one that was unnaturally neon-green. At this point, it was the only thing providing any light, perhaps to atone for what was soon to come.

* * *

 **Black Gulch**

 _In the deepest recesses of Drangleic lay the Black Gulch. Its name was an interesting choice, as bright-green veins ran along its stone surfaces, likely due to the toxic ooze that seemed ever-present here. Perhaps 'Green Gulch' didn't encourage as many unsuspecting explorers to turn back. Creatures not meant for the eyes of man lurked here, thriving in poison and murk. Some chroniclers even cited Black Gulch as a place of refuge for those who fought in the Human-Giant War, but this has always remained a point of contention…_

LoveGame gave an annoyed, loud grumble at the sight of even more poisonous statues, this time lined end-to-end on a mostly straight path leading to a familiar sight – a frothing wall of mist. "Wow! Y'think whoever made these left enough of 'em?!" asked the knight rhetorically.

"Heh, you're starting to sound like your old King, LoveGame!" said Ilia, trying to lighten the mood. "There was nothing you could do, right?"

Vivi crossed his arms in contempt. "No, he's right. I think I've finally decided upon what I hate the most… those fucking totems. If I ever meet the rotten fool who crafted them, he won't have time to explain himself."

"Right, well… If I'm gonna keep bustin' 'em down, this shield of mine's gonna need a few repairs." LoveGame propped his prized Dragonrider Greatshield against the cavern wall and rummaged through his supplies for repair powder. "I suggest you guys do the same. I'm not breakin' every one of these myself, y'know."

Both of LoveGame's companions took his advice and performed some routine maintenance on their gear, Vivi doing so with great enthusiasm as he relished the thought of destroying more of those vile things. As LoveGame was running his palm across the smooth, ornate surface of his shield, he heard a booming voice from someone deeper within the Gulch.

"Show yourself, challenger! I'm going to make this quick! Don't struggle too much, now! I've a promise to keep to a dear friend."

The voice carried a great deal of authority. It sounded familiar to the wayward knight, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it until he laid eyes on its source – a warrior clad in silvery-white.

"Whuh? Asmundr? Err, long time no see and all, but what kinda suicidal idiot comes here willingly?!" inquired a confused LoveGame.

The ancient tactician scratched the back of his head. "Oh, man… You're my last one? I might as well forfeit now… I'm fucked!"

Vivi shrugged at Ilia. Understanding what he meant, Ilia cleared up his confusion. "Friend of LoveGame's, apparently. Just as strong, just as dumb…"

"Hold up, pal! What are you going on about now?" LoveGame asked, still not following Asmundr completely.

"Dumbass, don't you get it?! You're my last mark. One more victory in the name of the Brotherhood of Blood, and I shall obtain my aura, the highest honor. Though… heh heh, I didn't think my opponent would be THE Knight LoveGame himself." He said, stretching his legs. Noticing that LoveGame flinched a little, he clarified, "Oh, it's just a duel, bro. I'm not actually gonna kill you! From the looks of it, you and your buddies have come too far as it is. If you're all the way down here… I'd wager you're after the bearer of the fourth Great Soul! I hear that guy's a complete asshole… but what would I know?"

Picking his shield back up and gripping it, LoveGame was still a bit apprehensive. "A… a duel? Okay, sure. But… How do you know it's supposed to be against me, bro?"

Asmundr laughed heartily. "Why, it's simple! Nahr Alma, God of Blood guided me here! He told me that my final opponent would be here, so I left immediately! Now, draw your weapon, LoveGame!" he shouted, readying two of his own longswords.

Wasting no time getting to the point, Asmundr rushed LoveGame with the blades, opting for the lightning and magic variants. The knight in black deftly sidestepped his friend's rushdown as twin trails of aethereal blue and electric yellow followed in his wake. As if he expected this, Asmundr sprinted halfway up the green-veined surface of the wall in an almost weightless motion and kicked off of it, performing a flying dual slash toward LoveGame. He raised his greatshield and bashed Asmundr's entire body to the side, but he effortlessly landed back on his feet with a stylish flip. Both swordsmen went on the offensive, charging each other with a blinding series of attacks. LoveGame stuck to his preferred thrusting stabs, clashing against Asmundr's articulate dance of cross-slashes.

Ilia and Vivi watched in awe from a safe distance, the latter remarking to himself, "Fascinating… I've never seen two normal humans move like this…"

Indeed, their eyes almost struggled to follow each intricate series of well-placed strikes, each one appearing as a lustrous flash of lights.

A few of LoveGame's thrusts managed to sneak past the small crevices in Asmundr's silver armor, while his own armor failed to resist the tactician's elemental infusions. In an attempt to get some breathing room in the fight, LoveGame raised his greatshield. All in the blink of an eye, Asmundr took the opening and, with his entire right arm, knocked away the mighty shield, sending LoveGame into a stagger as though he'd had the wind knocked out of him. With a smirk, Asmundr pointed the sword in his right hand at LoveGame's throat, touching just light enough to avoid drawing blood. This would've been the killing blow, and thus Asmundr was declared the victor.

Ilia's mouth was agape. "Unbelievable… He managed to defeat LoveGame in just over thirty seconds!"

"I'll be damned, I s'pose I won. You've gotten a lot stronger, LoveGame!" Asmundr announced as he twirled both of his swords before sheathing them. "You rely on that greatshield way too much. Focus more on timing your blocks with each strike and attacking when their weapon bounces off."

"…Eh, sorry bro. I'm… not used to fighting other humans. Really, it's just one… and she's… a special case, but I think she means well…" responded the knight as he caught his breath. "Ohh!"

LoveGame took a step back as a rose mist began to emanate from Asmundr's body, spreading all over it until he was engulfed. The ancient tactician couldn't help but jump for joy. "At last, I've earned it! Nahr Alma smiles upon me this day! Thank you, LoveGame, for the exhilarating duel! It was the closest I'd had thus far… only fitting, if you ask me!"

Memories of LoveGame's showdown with the old Smelter Demon washed back to him. "…Yeah, bro. I thanked someone for a good fight once before, too… Haha, don't mind me, just getting a little nostalgic over here!"

Asmundr lifted his estus high in the air and said "To the glory of competition!", prompting LoveGame to lift his own as they made a toast. With a swig of the flask, the wounds from their duel quickly healed.

"Either way, if you're gonna press on, the monsters ahead… they might seem tough, but they have a fatal weakness. After trying everything, I concluded that they can't stand fire! It makes 'em writhe in place, if you can stand the disgusting sight. Oh! And they leave behind a ton of titanite. If you guys are lookin' to fortify your gear, make sure you slaughter each and every last one of 'em!" said Asmundr, doing his best to give advice. "Well… that's all I know. I've gotta head back to the Purgatory. Whoo, just wait til the Brotherhood sees me now!"

LoveGame gave a salute and a peace sign with his fingers. "Don't even think about goin' hollow on me, bruh. If you do, I'll have to whoop you good!"

"I wouldn't think of it! I do want another duel one day, LoveGame. Stay gold." With that, the ancient tactician produced another homeward bone and vanished in an instant.

Ilia sighed. "Those two… they should just fuck already!" she said with a snicker. "Still… now, there's no doubt in my mind that those two are the strongest humans alive…"

"Debatable." remarked Vivi. "I analyzed their entire battle, and now I'm going to apply it to my own efforts. Let's get to statue-breaking!"

Mostly recovered, the trio of warriors continued along the poisonous path, disarming each stone totem as they advanced. They reached a pit of black tar, and from deep within it sprung what they assumed were some of the creatures Asmundr mentioned. They had the distinct appearance of hands. Five-fingered, severed hands slithering on the tendons of a tar-coated arm and a writhing eyeball in the center of the palm.

"Careful about these things!" warned LoveGame, raising the Smelter Sword. "Don't get grabbed, they might drag you all the way back to the entrance!"

Like the tactician told them, these hand creatures were easily dealt with using the fire from LoveGame's greatsword, and against three capable heroes, were more of an eyesore than a real threat. The trio continued even further, dispatching more black tar hands along with some overgrown cave worms that tunneled out of the walls, collecting the ore they left behind for later use. As the last monster fizzled into ashes, the wall of mist was upon them.

Ilia performed a stretch. "You guys know the drill by now, right? Something biiig and scaaary is gonna be behind this, probably won't like us very much?

LoveGame and Vivi nodded and proceeded through the fog, weapons at the ready. What they were greeted with sickened them far more than the oozing walls of The Gutter. What appeared to be an inanimate pile of bodies was moving. Every last one was very much alive and bound together by leather straps and steel bindings of some sort. It even had… arms. Or something resembling arms, with legs for fingers. It was lurking near the other end of the room – which itself was halfway on fire, appearing to fasten stone heads onto crude bodies. It was… building more of those poison-spitting totems. This quickly enraged Vivi beyond his breaking point. He readied his staff and bellowed, "Oh, that's it! This is the… guy who made all of those fucking statues?! Oh, friend, there won't be enough left of you to fill a teaspoon!"

The mass of flesh apparently didn't take kindly to threats, as it turned around, revealing itself further in the light of the flames. It had a vaguely humanoid shape, or rather one of a rotund human torso with what could barely pass as a head. It drew a machete large enough to dwarf any of its opponents, advanced toward them with an unnatural motion made by the bottom 'layer' of bodies crawling that made it appear to glide along the ground, and let out a fearsome roar bolstered by dark energy.

Immediately it began to wildly flail the great butcher's knife, the bodies evidently still vying for control of the mass. All three heroes too evasive maneuvers.

"Vivi! This guy's fat as fuck! Use that one spell on 'em again, you can't miss!" called out LoveGame, circle strafing the abomination in an attempt to attack its back.

The wizard dug his staff into the ground with extra enthusiasm as it glowed to life. "LoveGame, you don't have to tell me… He's already dead!" With that announcement, Vivi began to cast his dark hail straight at the beast, but it hardly flinched at the hexen assault. The bodies tensed themselves up and released it all back out as a surge of dark energy, causing LoveGame to get launched backwards into the fire. He jumped out before it could breach his armor's defenses and screeched in pain.

"No way, he's dark- resistant?! Of all the times to be me!" Vivi lamented.

Meanwhile, LoveGame continued his assault at the rotten mass, destroying bodies one-by-one. As each body perished, a new one emerged from the collective to take its place. "No good on my end, either. I can't keep these things down!"

Ilia gave a very disapproving sigh. "You boys… are so complacent. Using the same attacks no matter what we face. It'll only carry you so far, y'know. Besides, you didn't think I was gonna let you steal the spotlight for long, didja? Let me show you!" Her crimson longsword gave a low-pitched hum as it glowed a vibrant red. The Lord Protector made a bounding leap towards the mass of hollows and performed her special attack, severing its 'arm' in an instant.

"Why, Ilia…" said Vivi menacingly, "Tell me, does channeling your white-hot hatred into your attacks count as something different?" He put all his focus into another volley of dark hail. It still did little to damage the monstrosity, but the spell did cause it to stagger in place, already in some pain from the loss of an arm.

Ilia's sword hummed to life once more, this time relieving the rotten of its sword arm. With no hesitation, one final cleave caused the head to hit the ground with a deep thud, and the great soul bearer fell apart into individual bodies, each one fading into the aether until they had been excised from this world.

The blonde knightess put her weapons away on her back dusted her gauntlets off with a smile. "Let's see, that's… four of four, isn't it? Yeah, I've still got it. I could almost get used to this!" She turned her attention to LoveGame and Vivi celebrating, parading and laughing with their arms hooked together and an estus in their other hands. "…'almost' being the key word here."

The journey had been arduous. The wayward knight had been tested in ways he could never have fathomed, but at last, he had fulfilled the request of the Emerald Herald. Each bearer had been slain, their Great Souls within the knight's possession as proof of the deed. After the celebration was over, Ilia presented her companion with the final soul, and the three stalwart heroes lit the final primal bonfire, warping them once again to the place they had become accustomed to as home for their final preparations. Indeed, the journey was far from over. With no sign of King Vendrick as of yet, and Castle Drangleic still looming over them, it was clear that the final leg of their journey would forge them into something more than mere hollows. ~


	12. 12 - Weathering the Storm!

**Author's notes:** _ **Well, the stage is set, I suppose. Drangleic Castle and the stretch that follows it is one of the more interesting parts of the game. After what I said about the last two Great Soul domains lacking a lot of difficulty, it was actually nice to see it spike back up here. Compared to DS1, I think this portion of the game handles the pacing infinitely better, whereas what the first game had you do afterwards felt more than a little anticlimactic. Overall, I think the challenging experience I had with this segment of the game will make it all the more fun to write about! Originally, this was supposed to be all one chapter, but it ended up being split in two after it surpassed the 10k mark. Whew!**_

* * *

Chapter 12 – Weathering the Storm: The Final Departure – "So that the world might be mended!"

 **Majula**

"…Bearer of the curse, honorable Knight LoveGame. At last, you have fulfilled your duty… and my request."

With each Great Soul in their possession, LoveGame, Ilia, and Vivi stood around the Far Fire with the Emerald Herald as she congratulated the hero. Night had fallen, and the normally sunlit settlement had been cast over by a gathering storm. LoveGame removed his helm, cracked his neck, and beamed to the Herald. "Ha! What'd you expect, lady? You called upon me, the unbreakable Knight LoveGame… and I delivered with style. I always do."

Ilia and Vivi looked at each other, and the former couldn't help but smile a little. Perhaps the wayward knight's grandstanding had grown on her somewhat. Having their goal this much closer had lifted her spirits, after all.

The Herald continued. "Now, each of you; hold one of the Great Souls aloft and join them. This will reveal the path laid before you."

Doing as she commanded, LoveGame distributed one soul to each of them. He offered Vivi the soul of the Rotten, but the dark-skinned wizard refused. "…I don't like that one. Its touch makes me tense up."

LoveGame didn't give it much thought, understandably so considering what they were about to do. Instead, he handed it to Ilia. "Here, sis. You did land the final blow, remember?"

She palmed it gave a thumbs-up. "Vivi, take this one instead. Without your Soul Spear, he would've toasted me alive, no doubt!" LoveGame said, handing Vivi the Old Iron King soul. He took it without hesitation.

"Emerald lady, you'll hold hers. Only fitting that our resident fire keeper have the one that belonged to the woman who tried to relight the First Flame." The Herald nodded and accepted the Lost Sinner's soul with a bow. "Huh, guess that just leaves the ol' Writhing Ruin. This one's different from the rest, just like me! Hahaha!"

With each soul in their right palm, the four of them held them over the Far Fire and slowly, they began to seep through their fingers as if melting, feeding the bonfire. The embers grew until each Great Soul ceased to be tangible. The Herald spoke up again. "Now, if you will allow me to speak the prayer which blessed warriors such as yourselves in days long past…" she began, folding her hands in the traditional praying position and kneeling over the bonfire.

"Soul of the mind, key to life's aether…"

The Far Fire began to grow more intense.

"…Soul of the lost, withdrawn from its vessel…"

The very earth around them began to shake, but the Herald didn't so much as flinch.

"Let strength be granted, so that the world might be mended…"

…

"… _So that the world might be mended."_

Without a moment of hesitation after this final word, a blinding, orange-red column of dazzling light emerged from the Far Fire, piercing the very skies! LoveGame, Ilia, and Vivi all watched in awe, lost for words. Before they could even react to this phenomenon, a second light pillar manifested itself on the horizon, very close to the towering Castle Drangleic.

"The soul and the curse are one and the same. You are all blessed with a myriad of souls. Proceed, bearer of the curse, for it is the only choice left to you."

"…Man, that was… just too cool!" exclaimed the elated LoveGame, putting his hands to his cheeks.

Ilia looked off into the distance, where the heavenly beam of light had been moments ago. "It's the last leg, huh? Guess this is goodbye to Majula for a while, then… Just when I was ready to call the place home, too. You two geared up for the journey?"

Vivi and LoveGame both nodded. The knight held up his estus, full to the brim. "I get way more mileage outta this thing ever since I gave the Herald those shards we found. Don't ask me how that makes it bigger, but I'm not complaining!"

Vivi pointed in the same direction. "Off to Shaded Woods, then!" he commanded, pumping his fist once.

Bidding the Herald farewell, the unlikely trio set out one last time, brimming with energy. Energy they would surely need to put an end to the arduous journey.

* * *

 **Shrine of Winter**

 _During the final days of the war against the unfaltering Giants, King Vendrick's golems erected a shrine deep within the Shaded Woods. It depicted three serpents, each missing its head, wrapped around a stone monolith. The doors to the shrine were constructed of an enigmatic alloy that made them practically impervious to damage, and would only open to those with a Soul to match the power of Vendrick himself. Most believe that this was a last-ditch effort to keep the Giants from reaching his castle, as losing it would surely mean losing his very kingdom. However, one could not dismiss the notion that it was meant to keep out something even worse._

"Ehh… yep. I figured. This was the roadblock I hit before. Oh, Vivi, would it kill you to be patient?" said Vivi to himself as he, LoveGame, and Ilia reached the Shrine. The towering black metal gate was indeed opened, thanks to the might of the Great Souls joined together.

LoveGame gave him a pat on the back. "Don't lament over such things, Viv! At least you got to kill everything on the way here. Gotta say, I'm a little jealous!"

Ilia took note of the faded scratches and scorch marks that the shrine's front bore. "Fascinating. Many a warrior must've come here, only to hit a wall… or a gate, as it were."

"Many a fool is more like it!" boasted LoveGame, pointing his finger forward. "It should be common knowledge that the Shrine will only open for the legendary Knight LoveGame…!" his friends both gave him a stare, prompting him to add, "…and Ilia, the Lord Protector, _and_ Vivi, the… you know, we're gonna have to come up with some sorta badass title for you someday. But that's neither here nor there. Let's soldier on!"

As the trio exited the other end of the Shrine, a snow-white light began to pour from the serpent statue before quickly fizzling out.

Rainfall blanketed the castle approach, as the storm had begun. Moonlight struggled to filter itself through the clouds. LoveGame and Vivi stayed mostly dry under their helms, but Ilia had to pull a hood over her light blonde locks. The three heroes were met by crossbow fire coming from a small stone watchtower upon ascending the hill further. LoveGame and Ilia took evasive action, both warriors raising their shields. LoveGame drew the mighty Smelter Sword from its black sheath, but almost immediately noticed a heavy mass of steam coming from the demon's old blade!

"Ah, no way! All this water's makin' it hard to light the damn thing up! Nature itself intends to stop me short… but I've still got the tried-and-true Sun Sword to-"

He stopped himself, noticing Vivi readying his Sunset Staff. "Shields… I'll never understand you people." said the wizard with a sigh. Three dark orbs shot from the staff, easily dispatching the royal soldiers firing at them. "All I had to do was wait. Those dated contraptions take an age to reload."

With some the opposition taken care of, the three continued forth. It was a fairly easy and straightforward walk, and LoveGame even remarked that the rain felt quite nice on his chest. Mere minutes had passed before the tall shadows of Castle Drangleic cast themselves against the heroes.

* * *

 **Drangleic Castle**

 _King Vendrick made magnificent findings on souls, an accomplishment for the ages. Like the heroes who came after, he vanquished four Great Old Ones, and built Drangleic upon their souls. At its heart lied its namesake Castle, looking incredibly pristine in contrast with the rest of the decaying world. Against the flashes of thunder, this great structure was a sight to behold for the few who could still reach it. The castle was constructed almost entirely of a pitch black metal with gray decorative trim, giving it the distinct appearance of lustrous obsidian, further highlighted by the rain that beaded off of its outer walls. Once, it was a place where diplomatic meetings were held, trade was discussed, Vendrick's knights were trained, and the most elite of warriors proved their worth to the king._

 _From this castle, Vendrick watched over the kingdom since ages long ago, side by side with his dear Queen, a woman of unparalleled beauty. She was an outsider, arriving alone from a faraway land, but had quickly proven her worth by warning the king of the looming threat across the seas… the Giants. With the Queen at his side, Vendrick and his army defeated the giants. In celebration of victory, and to show his love and gratitude to his Queen, he created the Golems using the Giants' power. With these Golems, he created this castle. Given that no one had heard from the place in such a long time, it could be reasoned to have fallen into disuse, just like the rest of Drangleic. Perhaps it was true that the Queen brought a peace as deep as the Dark itself…_

The only thing separating the three heroes from Drangleic Castle now was a massive, ornate black iron bridge, wide enough for Vendrick's army to easily pass over in the olden days. At its threshold stood a familiar hooded figure – the Emerald Herald herself! She was facing away from them, toward the gloomy castle, and didn't so much as react to their footsteps.

"She beat us here?!" said LoveGame, bewildered. "How?!"

Ilia and Vivi shrugged in unison, just as confused as the knight. Without turning to face them, the Herald spoke in a calm tone. "This castle has long been isolated from the rest of the kingdom, but as you have made it this far, you must proceed nonetheless. What you find within its walls will put an end to your journey… and my own."

LoveGame treated her similarly, half-listening to her words as he gazed up at the castle's many floors. Vivi looked on, just as impressed. "Hmm, it's no wonder you can see the damn thing all the way from Majula. How're we going to explore it all?"

"Lady, I gotta know… why're you always so cryptic?" inquired LoveGame, casting his gaze back at the Herald – or rather, the spot she stood moments ago. "I honestly dunno what else I expected." he said with a long sigh. Pointing toward the front gates, he commanded Vivi and Ilia. "Let's make tracks! Over the bridge, you two!"

The trio began to cross, keeping their guard up with every step. Other than the occasional echo of thunder and the rain itself, everything was largely quiet. Understandably so if the castle had been untouched for as long as the Herald implied. An eager LoveGame was the first to reach the mighty twin doors, taking a deep breath before heaving with all his might. He expected them to give way just as the many other doors he'd pushed open did, but this one staunchly refused. To make matters worse, the water made keeping a grip on it nigh-impossible.

"What kinda shit is this?! We already opened one immovable door…" complained the Knight.

Ilia took a look around. "Use that hard head of yours, LoveGame. I often forget that not everyone is so used to solving puzzles." she said, recalling her time spent within dungeons in her homeland.

"Might these have anything to do with it?" suggested Vivi, pointing to two large stone statues. They were incredibly detailed, depicting some sort of otherworldly knight. Stocky and rotund, sporting heads resembling those of elephants. Two razor-sharp tusks protruded from under the helm, and a trunk remained in a curled position, with the head lacking eyes entirely. This level of detail suggested the work of a master craftsman, perhaps appointed by the king himself.

"Oh, my. They're awfully lifelike." LoveGame observed, reaching a hand out to touch the one to the left of the gate. In that instant, both of them turned from dull, gray stone to a lustrous golden bronze! Towering over the trio, the mammoth knights readied halberds and greatshields, and gave a resounding trumpet.

"Damn my choice words… couldn't you two have at least waited til I figured this door out?!" LoveGame said, cursing himself as he drew his Sun Sword.

Ilia and Vivi engaged the other armored humanoid. "As curious as the day we met… let's split 'em up!" yelled the Lord Protector, backing away to the right of the door. The primal knight swept his halberd horizontally, prompting Vivi to jump and grab hold of the weapon! With his other hand, the wizard drew a bejeweled scimitar with a purple aura trailing from its blade, and delivered a flashy, spinning cut right between the knight's bulky armor. It all happened in one motion, and Ilia could hardly process it.

"I didn't know styling on us, Viv! Where'd you find that?" asked the knightess, clearly impressed.

The towering bronze creature knocked Vivi away with its greatshield after he'd landed his strike, and he rolled to soften the impact a little. "A bizarre fellow with metal in his mouth gave it to me. Did you really think I'd rely on magic all my life? Laughable!"

Just meters away, LoveGame had the other knight all to himself. It lowered its head, attempting to gore him with its pearly tusks. LoveGame stepped out of the way, but was lifted into the air by the beast's trunk! Thinking fast, he jabbed his sword right into the opening of the thing's eyeless helm, crudely stabbing it repeatedly. "Dumbass! Thanks for the opening, y- hwoah!" he began to boast before the dying primal knight lost its grip and dropped him to the ground with a thud. The weight of his armor caused him to leave an impression in the stone floor. "Ooooawww… Why me…?" he moaned.

With perfect timing, Ilia delivered an upward slash to the other knight's back. Already weakened by Vivi, the behemoth keeled over, its body fading to ash. Their bright blue souls escaped their bodies, but instead of being absorbed into the heroes as usual, they began to draw away, filling two dormant constructs on either side of the door. They lit up almost instantly, blue veins coursing all over their stone bodies, and cranked stone wheels in unison. The ground began to quake in response. Vivi watched this process in absolute awe. "…the golems…"

Very slowly, the twin doors began to open, grinding against the floor as they did so. Ilia was just as fascinated as her friend. "Their souls powered the constructs… astounding."

"That's how you 'solve puzzles' here in Drangleic! Whatever's in front of you's gotta die one way or another… except you guys." said LoveGame, stretching and kicking some of the broken stone out of the way.

It was easier to make out their structure after they lit up. The stone beings took after the giants; incredibly tall, with holes serving as their faces. After their task was complete, they remained motionless. With their path obstructed no more, the trio entered Drangleic Castle at last.

As they treaded cautiously into the eerily empty foyer, Vivi began to think aloud. "You know… something's been gnawing at my mind since I arrived in this kingdom. What if Vendrick's… well, already dead?"

"Nonsense…" said LoveGame, dumping some of the water out of his helm before putting it back on. "After the Emerald lady's been drummin' him up like this? Fate wouldn't allow it!"

"C'mon, piece it all together." continued Vivi as he waved his arms around. "Supposedly, no one's heard from him in a very long time. Many who have sought him… well, they died trying, if you haven't noticed. Dontcha think he would've gave some sort of signal by now? Look, I'm not saying to give up and go home, not now of all times… just keep your mind open. Might be a good time to start formulating a plan B in those heads of yours. Still… It'd be nice to get an audience with the guy…"

Continuing through the foyer, LoveGame and Ilia pondered over Vivi's words. What would they do if the very man their journey had revolved around had been subdued? If he was as powerful as the kingdom's history suggested, what could feasibly best him? Whatever the case may have been, LoveGame elected to cast these thoughts aside and press on. Another large set of doors at the top of the foyer's central staircase revealed what was once likely the throne room. Everything not nailed to the floor had been clearly stolen, and even the once-opulent carpet was mostly shredded, its designs unrecognizable. At the back of the room were two decayed wooden thrones. Curiously, one was bathed in light, while the other had shadows cast over it.

"I can't say I blame 'em." used LoveGame, referring to the king and queen. "They musta retreated way deeper in after the whole curse thing started up… c'mon, we should follow suit."

The heroes backtracked a bit, this time entering a hallway to the right of the large staircase. Opposition here was light; just a few of the King's knights clad in dull golden armor. For the battle-hardened trio, these soldiers were little more than a source of extra gear to claim as their own. Continuing single-file down a ladder further right, they were met with two hallways. One appeared short, leading up to a massive door that looked like it had some sort of seal placed on it. LoveGame took a few steps in its direction, only to be yanked on the shoulder by Vivi.

"Not that way! That door's just like the one I saw when I was in the Forest. Nothing's going to open it, I'm afraid. Even getting close to it brought me more pain than I'd like to admit. Keep this one on the backburner." advised the wizard.

The other hallway lead to a much larger room filled with six smaller doors and countless statues of human soldiers. With no other choice, the heroes entered the room and immediately felt a vibration in the ground, accompanied by clacking noises. Just like the statues at the entrance, these stone soldiers came to life, brandishing twinblades. At the same time, all six doors creaked open, and out stepped six very familiar faces – or lack thereof.

"You're fuckin' me, right?! I distinctly remember killing you guys before! I could probably find your soul if I dug around in my bag enough!" said LoveGame in disbelief.

Vivi took a step back and readied his staff in one hand, with his scimitar in the other. "Don't tell me – you know these… guys?"

Ilia prepared herself for combat as well. "Ruin Sentinels. He and I fought a group of them back at the Lost Bastille on the way to our first Great Soul… but we were a lot weaker back then! Come on, tallboy! I know all your moves!" she boasted as she ran towards the large group.

Not about to let his companion fight alone, LoveGame charged in right behind Ilia. "You're probably thinking we stepped into some kinda trap… but you fucked up the moment you decided to fight me indoors! You guys didn't get to meet last time, so let me introduce you to my new partner!" he shouted, drawing the Smelter Sword, no longer impeded by rainfall. Several of the stone soldiers were effortlessly cleaved in two by the demon's greatsword. "They don't like fire, eh?! Vivi! Can you take a crack at it?"

"Oh, LoveGame. We've grown so close over this journey…" began Vivi, very condescendingly, "and you still don't know what I deal in? These new hexes are just too much fun, but if you can line 'em up, I'll elucidate them on what a real spear is." He raised his staff, casting forth a massive soul spear. It ran through several of the stone soldiers and even made contact with one of the Sentinels before fizzling out!

"I can't believe I'm saying this… but that was so cool, Vivi!" said LoveGame, elated as he blocked a Sentinel's halberd with his greatshield, giving Ilia a clear opening to slash at its legs. The Sentinels further back in the room had converged on the trio by this point.

Thinking quickly, the warriors split up. Each one was able to take part of the fight to a different corner. Ilia drew two Sentinels to her position. Vivi only had the remaining one to deal with, but the rest of the stone soldiers made haste in supporting it. Three of the Sentinels all converged on LoveGame. He was able to get in a few swipes at their lanky legs with his greatsword, but each swing felt like an eternity on the battlefield, and it gave them enough of an opening to land several blows of their own. Their halberds sliced into LoveGame's exposed chest, dug into his armor, and struck the side of his head and body with their blunt ends. Swigs of estus and crushes of lifegems were all that kept the man alive, and they did little to dull the pain.

"Why'd it have to be… six of 'em? …and they seem stronger than the ones we faced in the Bastille… fuck me…" lamented the knight through labored breaths, blocking one Sentinel with his greatshield while taking a swing at another. "Ashamed as I am to admit it…" he began, raising his voice loud enough that his comrades could hear it over the clashing of metal, "…I could really use some help here!"

Vivi and Ilia perked up immediately. "If it has to be that way… What am I, your call boy?" said Vivi with an air of sarcasm. "Okay, guys, this is getting a bit absurd. You're going to lose either way, so could you just line up for me? It'll be ever so quicker… and far more painless!" He backed up until the Sentinel and the soldiers all began to give chase. When he felt his back touch the wall, he fired off several Soul Spears in succession, penetrating the line of assailants. The Ruin Sentinel toppled over, and Vivi dashed forth to dig his scimitar into its head. The possessed suit of armor died in a spectacular flurry of red ash!

Meanwhile, Ilia dealt with the two Sentinels pursuing her. One threw its shield at the knightess and landed a direct hit. She was sent backwards, but sprung on her hands and landed stylishly on her feet, her greaves kicking up dust from the derelict castle's floor. "Gotta say, I was a little envious of you when we first fought these things, LoveGame…" she grunted. "That you got to take on two at once… and absolutely offended that you thought I couldn't do the same!" Her crimson longsword began to glow white-hot as she exhausted the full extent of her special attack, cleaving through both Sentinels' legs. She performed a spinning slash between them, defeating them both simultaneously.

A column of flame rose from the ground as LoveGame swung the Smelter Sword upward, between one of the Sentinels' legs, nearly splitting it in half. "Seems like you guys took forever… or am I just losing my sense of time?"

Ilia went in for one last cleave into one Sentinel, and Vivi casted a barrage of hexes at the other. Too focused on attacking LoveGame, they noticed the duo too late. The weakened constructs were finished. "I get it, I get it. Can't leave you alone for too long, brother." quipped Ilia, sheathing her sword.

Vivi took a quick breather, lighting up a twilight herb to restore his magic. "You can never know… but did they really need six of the damn things?" he said, exhaling a stream of smoke through the hole of his helm. "You can never know…"

The six doors mostly housed treasure, a well-earned reward for the group of warriors. The spoils ranged from souls and a weapon or two, to a ring that lightened LoveGame's weight a little. He didn't hesitate to slip it onto his finger, making the burden of his armor, swords, and shield a bit less.

One door, however, the first on the right, lead deeper into the castle. The passage appeared to be the knights' quarters judging by the weapon racks, seating arrangements, and tapestries depicting the crest of Drangleic hanging about in a tattered state. The trio turned a corner, and LoveGame noticeably flinched at the sight of another Ruin Sentinel alongside one of the turtle-like knights he'd faced in the Forest and the Iron Keep. Ilia and Vivi were quick to point out that they were merely statues. Thankfully, they proved to be just that, unlike what they'd faced outside the castle.

A small flight of stairs led the trio to the castle's outer ramparts. LoveGame begrudgingly sheathed his Smelter Sword, as he was once again exposed to the downpour. The opposition here was fairly light and trivial to the group, consisting mostly of archers like the ones they had met on the way to the castle. Their crossbows were loaded with bolts coated in lightning resin, taking advantage of the storm. Perhaps they still retained a shred of sanity if they were employing an advanced tactic such as this. Luckily, they were cut down without much effort thanks to Vivi's ranged support. The only notable landmark here was a large pool of corrosive acid. Each warrior pondered on what purpose it might've served, and Ilia made sure to document it.

Once they had scaled the outer rampart, the warriors found themselves in yet another throne room. This one was in far more pristine condition, and more importantly, it was occupied. At the far end, separated from the trio by a gap in the floor, sat an implausibly tall woman wearing an ornate white dress. At her sides stood two knights in maroon-and-gold armor, standing eerily still. The woman cast her gaze on LoveGame and gave a surprised look for a moment, before slipping back into a calm demeanor. "Oh! The Bearer of the Curse! I... had not expected your arrival so soon."

LoveGame realized she was addressing him and cracked his knuckles. "Better to be early than late, lady. Didn't help that we had to bust open a six-pack of Ruin Sentinels."

The woman's voice took on a benevolent tone. "Oh, dear... I was unaware our great castle was still not safe from... Ah, pardon me. It seems we've not been properly introduced. My name is Nashandra. Queen of Drangleic."

LoveGame gasped at these words, and Vivi and Ilia gave similar reactions. "Ah- an audience with the Queen?! I shouldn't be in your presence yet, your highness! I didn't even get a chance to put my makeup on!" he said, dismayed. His friends let out simultaneous, lengthy sighs.

"That's... quite alright. Your aura is exactly as the Herald described. Warm... its heat resonates with that sword of yours, no doubt containing the soul of a demon... Your arrival here foreshadows your fate, Knight LoveGame." said Nashandra, a bit confused as to why a man wearing a full face helm would be concerned with facial cosmetics.

"As you breathe, Queen. And these two are-" began LoveGame before Nashandra continued, cutting him off.

"...Ilia, the Lord Protector... and... the wizard is unfamiliar to me, I'm afraid."

Vivi crossed his arms and looked Nashandra dead in the eyes. "It's fine. Even I'm not completely made up on this whole situation, but you can call me Vivi. I'm not in this for notoriety. Care to tell us where to find your better half?" he said, matter-of-factly.

LoveGame piped up again. "Hold that thought – you know the Emerald lady?"

"Er, yes. We – how is it that you say... 'go way back'? She did well to get you and your cohorts this far. Perhaps you truly are the next true monarch. You need simply to proceed through the Castle. Ahead lies the King's Passage, where Vendrick and all the monarchs who preceded him journeyed to attain their status. Only there will you meet my better half." she said, waving her arm to the right.

LoveGame cracked his knuckles. "Sounds like my kinda challenge! King is a befitting title for me, wouldn't you say, guys? Let's make tracks!"

Ilia and Vivi reflexively rolled their eyes and followed LoveGame to the right, back to the outer catwalks and into the rain once again. Within just a few paces, however, they found themselves within the castle's inner walls once more. Taking the opportunity to dry off, they observed the room in detail. Ahead of the trio lay a scene of opulence. The edges of the room were piled with golden coins, goblets, and other treasures and trinkets. The floor was adorned in elegant rugs, and the walls with all sorts of tapestries and silken curtains.

LoveGame could hardly contain himself as he took it all in. "Friends... it's all been worth it! This must be our take for making it this far! Looks like the queen herself recognized my greatness and decided to make me- er, us rich! This is starting to look way more like what I read about in all those adventure books... you two, get to looting! I can't carry all these luxuries myself and-"

Vivi slapped the knight with his staff, interrupting him. "Idiot! Stay sharp, would you? Look straight ahead!" he growled, pointing forward at a very large knight clad in rotund, red armor stepped through the room's exit to face them. "Don't you know these things are useless anyhow? Souls are the only currency that matters, in case you've forgotten." was all the managed to get out before LoveGame started up again.

"Oh, shit! I remember this guy, don't you, Ilia? We fought 'im back in that pretty lighthouse place!" he said, turning to face the knightess.

Ilia indeed recognized the thing herself. "Another one of the Dragonriders... It figures our welcoming committee would be more of the King's elite."

"I woulda never thought of it that way, sis. You really are something else. Too bad we don't have that Glencour fella – Oh, Vivi. This guy's a Dragonrider. We met him waaay back, so they should be total cake now- hwoah!" exclaimed the wayward knight, narrowly dodging a greatarrow with the help of Vivi pushing him.

"What did I just tell you?! How hard is it to follow simple instruction?!" Vivi sighed to himself. "Honestly, how is he not hollow yet..."

Shaking his fist at the arrow's source – a second Dragonrider clad in back and wielding a greatbow – LoveGame continued his tirade. "A shame on you, foregoing the very code of a knight and using a ranged weapon! Is this what gets you off?! Well, listen up! As a matter of fact, I'm glad there are two of you now! Only one would not be a challenge befitting of us, right you two?! Ready up!"

With that command, all three warriors were about to draw their weapons... when they heard the familiar sound of metal cracking and bending, echoing against the tear of flesh. The first Dragonrider fell limp as the tip of a large black sword pierced through its stomach. From behind its body, a great spear of lightning formed, before loosing itself at the second Dragonrider, electrocuting it to death instantly with a fearsome crackle. As the body of the first one collapsed to the ground, leaving behind a swirling mass of souls to be absorbed into LoveGame, it revealed the source of the attack: Melanie. She took heavy breaths as she leaned on her Blacksword for support.

"What a grand occasion." said LoveGame flatly. "You get to meet two of our old friends today, Vivi. This is who I was talking about when I mentioned a hawt lady wanting to kill me for some reason." He then turned his attention to Melanie. "Look, lady. Even if we were on some kinda best two-out-of-three system, I'd still have already won. Are we doing a first to five or somethin'?"

"I've no intention of fighting you, LoveGame." said the cleric through gritted teeth. "Quit making all that noise and listen to me. You're all after King Vendrick, am I right? _Well, even if you keep going... you won't get that cure you're seeking so eagerly, got it?!_ "

* * *

 _Even after her third crushing defeat at the hands of Knight LoveGame, it seems that Melanie the Graceful continues to assail our heroes... but this time, she comes bearing a message rather than a challenge? The bearer of the curse still has much ground to cover within the hallowed Castle Drangleic, and now he and his brave cohorts are faced with the intervention of their old enemy! Will LoveGame prove his worth as the next true monarch, or will fate throw him for yet another loop?!_


	13. 13 - Proving Grounds!

**Author's notes:** _...and here's the other half of what was originally chapter 12. This one was also a lot of fun for me because I love the Looking Glass Knight as a boss, and I know he's a favorite among fans of the games. We're wrapping up Drangleic Castle this time around, so if you're a fan of my action scenes, you're in for a real treat with this chapter!_

* * *

 **Chapter 13 – Proving grounds of the next true monarch! - "You're not allowed to be anything less than your best in my presence!"**

* * *

 **Central Castle Drangleic**

Smoke and sparks were still emitting from the electrified Dragonrider as Melanie pushed it aside, giving a clear view of her body. As deathly serious as the blonde cleric sounded, LoveGame and Ilia were still in disbelief, and Vivi was understandably confused.

"You're shittin' me!" spoke the knight. "We came all this way and I'm still not gettin' cured?!"

"Wait... how the hell do you know any of this, cleric?! Speak!" Ilia demanded.

Recovering a bit, Melanie continued. "I'd be here all day if I tried to explain it to you guys... but the Queen... I'm sure you got yourselves acquainted? She's bad news. When I snuck in here to get ahead of you guys, she saw me and... we locked eyes. For those few moments, I couldn't breathe. It felt like a powerful curse was-"

Ilia drew her longsword. "Why the hell should we believe you, anyhow? You're-"

"No, this woman has a very fair point. Listen." Vivi said, stopping their argument before it began. "Remember what I said back in the foyer? Seems I'm not the only one with that sort of thought process... I don't know what qualms you two have with this strange woman, but her words may hold a grain of truth."

Pointing a thumb at Vivi, Melanie continued. "At least one of your bunch gets it. Which is why I've decided... against my better judgment... to assist you in moving forward. The King's Passage is no joke, LoveGame, and whatever curse I felt from the Queen is a helluva lot more potent than this undead curse I've been luggin' around."

Ilia raised an eyebrow. "I'll humor you. How do we know you won't just try to kill us again?"

"Look at it this way." proposed Melanie. "There are three of you, and only one of me. It's clear that at your current level, LoveGame alone could outclass me... plus, I'm hella weakened from taking out those two Dragonriders!"

LoveGame piped up again. "Wait, you mentioned the undead curse – you have it too, right?"

"Mhm" Melanie nodded. "Why'dya think I was comin' after you so hardcore? I figured the whole cure thing was first come, first serve. It makes sense... so what do you say? Care to be graced by the companionship of Melanie the Graceful?" she inquired, extending her hand.

LoveGame put his fingers on his chin pensively. "Hmm... I'll accept this sudden proposal of yours, but... one condition, lady. ...can ya wear something else?! That sorceress getup you have going on is just too distracting for me to work with! I'll be the first to admit it – your body type appeals to a guy like me in every delicious facet. Cover it up!" he commanded, sizing up Melanie's ample curves.

Melanie blushed deeply and looked away from him with a furrowed brow. "...o-okay... with what, genius?! I didn't bring anything else!"

Holding up a finger, LoveGame remarked, "That's where I come in! You would not believe the amount of things I picked up on the way here, girl. Let's see... this cool looking golden armor from the warriors earlier..." he began, tossing the Syan plate body to Melanie, who caught it and began to look it over.

"The shoulders are a little bulky... but I can really get behind the color, and the cape design is bitchin'." she said, assessing the first piece.

He continued to dig through his bag, pulling out a set of white, spiked gauntlets. "...and these! Courtesy of one of those white knights I killed on the way here."

Melanie removed her long leather gloves, replacing them with the Heide knight gauntlets. "Ooh, spikes! At least you know my taste."

Digging around more, LoveGame pondered on what leggings would complete the set. "Hmm..." he said, looking up from his back to the two corpses that lay before him. "Ah! Perfect!" he declared, pulling the chain leggings from one of them. "Fresh off the body!"

The cleric draped herself in her new armor's cape for a moment as she removed her skirt, throwing it onto LoveGame by accident and fitting the Dragonrider's leggings on. "Ehh. At least they contour to my thighs. Good enough?"

LoveGame gave a thumbs up as Ilia and Vivi shook their heads. "Y'know... if you would have told me just a few days ago that this guy exists, I'd have a hard time taking you seriously." said the wizard to the lord protector.

"Now... onward, you three! Let's see just how useful she is after my trademarked fashion souls magic! The King's Passage awaits!"

With those words, the trio became a quartet. Leaving the treasure room behind, they found themselves in yet another hallway ending in a locked door. "No good." Melanie said, pulling on its handle to no avail. "Now... where do they stash keys in this place?"

To the right of the door was an excessively tall ladder. Seeing no other option, they began the long climb. Melanie took the lead, then LoveGame, then Ilia, with Vivi bringing up the rear. "Anyone wanna sing that song about snakes? No? ...worth a try, I guess." sighed the wayward knight.

The ladder eventually lead to a small door. Luckily, this one gave way to the cleric's pull, dropping the four into a room full of those statues they'd encountered earlier. Ilia tapped her sword on a few of them, checking to see if they'd come to life again. "Either they're the world's heaviest sleepers, or this room's safe. Let's go."

At the far end of the room was another of the dormant golems just like the ones at the castle's entrance. "Ooh, I know this one!" chimed LoveGame. "All we gotta do is find something to kill, and this big guy'll wake right up and help us out!"

As if reacting to LoveGame's cue, two headless assassins dropped down from the ceiling, landing with a flashy acrobatic flip. Before the other three could even react, Melanie pulled some sort of glowing insect from her belt, took a bite from it, dashed forward, and cut both of them down in a single stroke. Just as before, the golem absorbed their souls, coming to life so it could turn the heavy switch. A rumbling was felt throughout the castle, as if some mechanism far away had activated. Melanie flashed a grin. "See? I'm already useful. Because you were so kind as to let me join you, I'll let you three sit back and watch the show. Just try not to blink, 'kay?"

"Astounding..." muttered LoveGame to himself. "I still don't understand how she can be so fast while carrying around all that... er, armor!"

"Weakened, my ass." said Ilia through her teeth. "That sword looks blunt... but it cut through those goons like butter. From that move alone, I'd wager she's at least on par with LoveGame or Asmundr." She continued, speaking directly to Melanie. "Credit where it's due, you've gotten pretty good. Just don't think it means I'm even close to trusting you, cleric. Don't try anything stupid, lest that body you take so much pride in go hollow."

"Duly noted, miss Lord Protector..." said Melanie, annoyed. "Scheisse, all I wanna do is help this guy for once. Didn't really think through the whole 'contending with his crazy girlfriend' thing..."

As the door behind the quartet of adventurers had shut, the only way to go was forward. The next door lead into another foyer, perhaps an alternate entrance to the castle during its glory days. This theory was supported by the set of large double-doors on the foyer's far end. However, the doors were predictably guarded by another set of mastodon knights, this time not even bothering with the guise of a statue. The group drew their weapons, ready for the same song-and-dance they went through at the entrance... when a pair of greatarrows narrowly missed their feet!

"Hwoah!" LoveGame yelped. A quick glance upward at the foyer's catwalks revealed their source – Alonne captains! "These guys again?! Look, y'all weren't there, but you have no idea how much dippin' and dodgin' I had to do to get through the Iron Keep with these fuckboys always havin' a bead on me!"

Vivi drew his scimitar, already coursing with hexen energy. "My apologies, LoveGame. I would've adored the thought of killing more of them on the way to the benevolent old king... I'll gladly take this chance now!" he announced, rushing up the left catwalk.

LoveGame readied his weapons. "Quick thinking; looks like we'll have to split up. If the two fair ladies can take on those brass bouncers at the gate, Viv and I'll play center of attention for ya!"

Ilia and Melanie nodded, following suit. They engaged the Mastodon knights as LoveGame took the other catwalk. Over on Vivi's end, he cast forth a dark orb, gave chase to it, and slashed at the Alonne archer right as his spell connected! The tall knight fell to the castle's floor with a metallic cry. Meanwhile, LoveGame rushed down the other knight, but failed to close the distance before it could fire off an arrow. He dug his heel left for a dodge, but wasn't nearly fast enough – the greatarrow pierced his exposed chest!

"Oh, that's IT!" roared the bleeding knight, still charging at his target with the Smelter Demon's blade. "I'm really, _really_ getting' sick of havin' to pull things outta my chest! Something, somewhere down the line very well might stop me from getting what I want, but let me drive the point home..." he drew toward the Alonne knight before it could ready its katana, and the ensuing counterattack proved difficult for the eyes of his comrades to follow.

"IT!" he began, making a quick, wide slash with the smelter sword. It managed to stun the archer, but the wide arc of the swing accidentally disturbed a mimic behind it!

"WON'T!" he shouted, noticing the mimic as it stretched out its grotesque, fleshy arms. LoveGame activated the Smelter Sword's special attack, setting it ablaze and burying it within the mimic, its metallic body melting into its ravenous maw.

"BE!" he let go of his blade, tore the greatarrow from his chest, gritting his teeth in pain as his eyes watered underneath the helmet, and returned it to the archer through its own chest cavity!

"YOU!" the last word sort of escalated into an animalistic roar as he pulled the arrow back out and threw the Alonne knight over the side of the catwalk, ensuring it wouldn't get back up. LoveGame leaned against the wall, taking huge gulps of air, followed by a generous swig of estus before his wound bled out. "Damn, gettin' low. This place is really putting us all through the ringer. We've gotta be gettin' close. Please, tell me we're close..."

Ilia and Melanie were doing a sound job of keeping the pair of Mastodons busy, chipping away at their layered, bulky armor. Vivi was easily able to slip between them, open the heavy doors, and rush outside. It wasn't long before the towering duo fell in tandem, courtesy of a mighty cleave of Ilia's longsword and Melanie's shockwave miracles. After catching his breath, LoveGame ran down the straircase to regroup. By the time he and the others set foot outside, they were greeted with the lovely sight of Vivi prying another Alonne knight off of his scimitar with his foot, sheathing it, and dusting his hands in an exaggerated manner. "I was right... that was very therapeutic for me!" quipped the wizard, sighing contentedly and cracking his neck.

The path outside straightforwardly looped around into the room that contained the ladder. It was here that the four observed the result of awakening that golem earlier: an octagonal, ornate steel elevator platform had lowered down to the center. Seeing no other way to progress, the heroes stepped onto its pressure plate. "Whaddaya figure the maximum capacity is on this thing? Ol' Vendrick musta knew his way around engineering..."

The platform rose at a grueling speed; it felt arguably _longer_ than the ladder. LoveGame decided to break the silence of the ride up. "Whew! So far, so good, right?"

"Indeed..." replied Ilia, half-paying attention. It was clear her mind was elsewhere. "...hey, er, Melanie. While we wait... you wanna elaborate on your whole theory about the king? Forgive me I find it a little far fetched..."

Melanie sighed. "Not really... but do I have a choice? Look, it's all based on little things I picked up on throughout my journey... when I wasn't focused on tryna kill this big guy..." she explained, gesturing at LoveGame, "I noticed a lot of things that seemed off. If no one was supposed to get into Castle Drangleic, why was our fair queen expecting someone?"

"A fair point, now that I think about it." LoveGame chimed. "As a matter of fact, she even addressed Ilia and I by name. I figured it was just 'cause we're world famous, but she seemed even more sure about my abilities than the Emerald lady back home..."

"And for that matter," continued the curvaceous cleric, "why is it that supposedly, anyone who has gone there hasn't reported back. I mean, Drangleic's human population ain't exactly Lindeldt, but there's a fair few humans here wanting a sitrep on the place. It sounds like some half-baked legend meant to scare people off, but given what we've seen so far..."

Vivi threw his arms up. "Thank you! See? _Someone_ finally thinks on the same level as me. What was so bad about her again?"

"Well, she-" Ilia prepared to list off everything she found repulsive about Melanie, when the elevator ground to a halt at the top.

"Haha, Heyyy! Look, we're here! Isn't that... uhh... yeah, let's go in!" Melanie laughed, quickly changing the subject.

The room at the top contained a truly bizarre sight, even compared to what LoveGame had seen before. A man was chained, upside down, to a giant cage of sorts. He was wrapped in cloth and chains from head to toe, and didn't react to the hero's presence whatsoever. LoveGame, electing not to waste any more time, paid the outlandish display little mind as he pulled open the metal chest to its right. "You know what? Nothing shocks me anymore. I am... forever desensitized. Hey, yeah, the key! Down the elevator, everybody! Double time!" said the knight through his teeth.

They descended back to the ornate door, LoveGame inserted the key, and sure enough, it stuck, swinging it open to reveal the legendary King's Passage.

* * *

 **King's Passage**

The storm had kicked up to a fever pitch. The grand passage's black stone structure glistened, soaking with rainwater. Every few seconds, great flashes of lightning would rhythmically illuminate the entire path, giving brief glimpses at shredded, blood-red standards, cloth clinging onto wood for dear life. The place couldn't possibly be more fit for its purpose – statues of knights lined each side of the pass, end to end, bowing their heads in respect for those who'd made it this far.

* * *

LoveGame steeled himself and took a deep breath. "This is it, friends. Whether or not I was ever worthy to finish this whole undead journey... we'll know the answer in a moment."

"We're with you to the bitter end, brother." said the knightess to the knight. "I'll die before I let this journey be for naught."

The other two silently nodded in agreement. The quartet made their way down the pass, observing every detail, unflinching at the continuous roars of thunder. Even this hallowed place was not immune to Drangleic's state of disrepair; though mostly pristine, many of the pillars and other bits of stone structure had fallen and crumbled completely. Skulls eerily littered the passage in sparse numbers, and the knight statues sported horse-like heads, giving the entire place the feel of a Vendrick's own fever dream. Ilia took note of their armor design, identifying it as the Llwelyn variant.

At the passage's far end was what the group had come to expect by this point: a gate of white mist. "This storm's unnatural." said LoveGame, trying to formulate a strategy against an enemy they knew nothing about. "No way in hell I'm usin' the Smelter Sword in this fight. I'll overcome this in the way of the sunlit warriors before me! It's our time, you guys. They're gonna write stories about us after this, so lemme see those smiles!"

Ilia couldn't help but smirk. "Yeah, and they'll surely gloss over most of the important details, get a lot of things outright wrong, confusing future generations forever... but hey, as long as it's a good read."

"This couldn't be more stacked in my favor!" said Melanie with a devilish smile. "Whoever we're up against is gonna be soaked to the gills! I tell ya, nothin' like a fistful of lightning! And Melanie's layin' it on extra thicc!"

Before the group could further discuss battle tactics, the grinding of stone and metal was heard directly behind them. The horse-headed knight statues sprung to life, their eyes gleaming red. LoveGame drew his sword, but Vivi stepped in front of him and shook his head. "Don't waste your time, LoveGame. I still have a great deal of pent-up anger to work out of my system, and these third-rate warriors might just be enough to satiate me."

LoveGame put his hand on the wizard's shoulder. "You sure, Vivi? If I lost ya right now, you can bet your ass I'd feel responsible. On my honor as a knight, we're all makin' it outta this alive!"

"Never have I felt so sure, brother. Now go on ahead, you've got history to make. I'll turn this passage into a graveyard in your honor. C'mon, horsies! One last ride!" shouted Vivi, rushing toward the group with his scimitar and staff at the ready. Without looking back, LoveGame, Ilia, and Melanie crossed through the fog, ready for whatever met them on the other side.

The room they found themselves in was a traditional battle arena, almost gladiatorial in design. In the very center sat a towering, silver humanoid being. Covered from head to toe in pristine, glorious armor, he stood up to face the trio and bowed subtly. His helm bore a crown of thorns and a face with completely blacked out eyes and a neutral expression. After rising to his feet, the being spoke in a thunderous, echoed voice. "Brave souls, who fear not death. I must humbly congratulate you for making it this far. You are our first visitor in many ages, and I am the one tasked with the final portion of your test. I am Vendrick's elite, the Looking Glass Knight. Prove yourselves to me; show me that you have the resolve of a king."

As soon as he finished speaking, his head turned, revealing a second face. This one took on an expression of hatred and malice. "Who shall judge? The answer is I!" he announced in a lower pitch. "None of you sorry souls are yet worthy to serve the great and honorable King Vendrick! Souls so frail and pallid as thine own could never best me! However, if you are so doggedly eager for death, then I am no one to dissuade you!"

The head turned once more, this time revealing a face that expressed sadness and anguish, crying a stream of black tears. "Why do you even bother?! This cursed kingdom is destined to fall victim to the age of dark! Why?! Oh, why do these warriors persist against the inevitable?! The outcome of this battle will change nothing!"

The silver knight's neck twitched, before returning to the neutral face. "Regardless, it's my duty to take you on... for the glory of our proud Drangleic!" his voice boomed, drawing his weapons. In his right hand was a greatsword longer than LoveGame, wrapped hilt to tip in a spiral of thorns. In his left, a colossal greatshield styled after an opulent mirror. His heavy armor and weaponry did little to impede his movement as he rushed the heroes down.

Melanie was the first to prepare an attack. With a jingle of her chime, she summoned a barrage of lightning spears, thrusting her arms out to direct them forth. "You made a crucial mistake taking me on in this kinda weather, big guy. Even someone of your caliber won't survive this!"

The lightning miracles all converged upon the Looking Glass Knight, who raised his shield in defense. Several of the spears bounced directly off the shield back at Melanie, and even the ones that made it past completely fizzled out the moment they made contact with his armor!

"Useless." chided the knight. "I've weathered this storm for ages, and this armor is infused with just the right dose of magic to resist those kinds of spells. Feeble miracles are nothing compared to the lightning called forth by the gods!"

"No way... that was every spell I had left..." said Melanie to herself as she was pushed back and lightly damaged by her own spells, but it did little besides further enrage her. "Is that a fact?!" she said, readying her Crypt Blacksword in anger. "In that case, I'll crack that armor wide open!" she gave a battle cry, lunging forward with the Blacksword. The knight retaliated with a lightning-charged swing of his own sword, sending the cleric careening back and crashing through a pillar! It broke cleanly in half as she landed, barely retaining the strength to crush a lifegem.

LoveGame and Ilia nodded at each other, and rushed in with their longswords while the Looking Glass Knight was still recovering from his attack, and slashed at his sturdy armor. The towering knight took an impressive leap backwards, digging his shield into the floor. "Allow me to even out this confrontation somewhat. With three of you, it simply doesn't seem fair." he said curtly, as a black phantom bearing a spear and greatshield emerged from the mirror with the shatter of glass.

Breaking left, LoveGame engaged the knight while Ilia contended with the newly-emerged phantom. LoveGame was scarcely able to manage a few meager stabs between the Looking Glass Knight's armor, devoting most of his energy to blocking each mighty blow from the thorned greatsword. Due to its lightning infusion, even the greatshield of the Dragonriders couldn't mitigate the full brunt of the attacks.

"Enough of this!" roared the silver-clad giant as he gave a wide swing of his sword, followed by a cascade of lightning energy that arced outwards following the motion of the blade. The jolt easily hit all three warriors, and while LoveGame was staggered, the Looking Glass Knight followed his swing up with two more and a brutal bash of his shield!

Every one of LoveGame's attempts to break through the lightning elemental's towering defenses was futile. Its hulking armor did little to hinder its swift and reactive movements, and even the Dragonrider's shield that he'd put so much faith in was pushed well beyond its physical limitations. With each crushing blow LoveGame took to the chin, his retaliations became exponentially weaker.

A mistimed swing was all the opening the Looking Glass Knight needed to counter with a full force swing of its electrically charged greatsword. The sheer force of the attack sent LoveGame backwards, crashing against the wall near Melanie!

Ilia, having just finished off the Knight's squire, rushed forth and managed to get in an upward strike on his back! The king's faithful follower quickly turned his attention on the Lord Protector as the two began to clash blades.

For a brief, fleeting moment, LoveGame blacked out... and returned to consciousness to see Melanie in a similar state. Weakly, he addressed the cleric. "I...can't... I don't know... this might be it. I... think ol Knight LoveGame's ran outta steam. I used up almost every resource to my name just getting here. When I go hollow, make sure you and Ilia are the ones to silence me. I'd never forgive you if you let some random scrub do it..."

Recovering from the earlier attack, Melanie gritted her teeth and grabbed LoveGame by the collar of his armor, looking him dead in the eye. "Are you... are you fucking serious? I can't believe what I'm hearing right now, from _the_ Knight LoveGame of all people! The same person who managed to best the one and only Melanie the Graceful... and the only person I'd ever dare to accept defeat from! Normally, I'd sooner die than return home with the news that I'd been bested, but you've proven yourself as the exception to that rule! How shameful... just look at your friend out there! I may not hold much respect for her, but she's giving it her all, and for what? So you can just concede defeat?!"

Indeed, Ilia continued to trade blows with the imposing knight, clearly fatigued, but unfettered and not allowing his blade to find its mark even once. Rain and blood soaked her light blonde locks, her one visible eye gave the unmistakable look of determination. It was clear that she was going to risk it all to fulfill her master's wishes at this point.

"LoveGame, I've witnessed first-hand what you're capable of! You are not allowed to lose! You're not allowed to be anything less than your best in my presence! By the order of Melanie the Graceful, _get up and fight, dammit_!" she commanded.

At that moment, the immeasurable pain LoveGame was feeling was overtaken by something greater. The wayward knight staggered to his feet, still looking into Melanie's eyes. She placed a radiant lifegem into his palm. "Last one, big guy. Make it count." she said, placing her hand around his to crush it to dust.

Slowly rejuvenating, he blushed brighter than he ever had before, realizing what he should've all along – the reason he elected to leave her alive back in the woods. "R-right, Melanie... you got it!" he choked out, drawing his Smelter Sword.

"Y'know, fam... I had such high hopes that I'd be able to spend every soul I'd earned fair and square in this castle on myself. Maybe get a fancy place for me and the crew once I succeed ol' Vendrick as rightful king... but the way it's lookin'... in the end, that old demon I faced will be having the last laugh after all. You, however... you can repay me just fine with an honorable duel, knight-to-knight!" boasted LoveGame, gripping the Smelter Sword in both hands and surging every soul in his possession straight from his body into the blazing blade. The weapon accepted his offering, igniting to life as it laughed off the downpour!

LoveGame valiantly charged at the Looking Glass Knight, managing a direct cut across the chest, shredding a good portion of the armor! Just when the silver colossus began to raise his shield, Ilia matched his strength with a mighty bash from her own kiteshield and surpassed it, shattering it to bits! "Don't you ever count me outta this until you're damn sure I'm dead, got that?!"

"Long as I live, I couldn't thank you enough for that opening, sister! Now! Lemme give a demonstration of just why the Emerald lady chose me over everybody else! On my honor as a knight, I sure as hell ain't gonna let any of you down! _White-hot... OVERDRIVE!"_ LoveGame screamed, delivering a flurry of blinding slashes to the Looking Glass Knight as though his hefty greatsword was weightless! Even aided by this new surge of power, it took everything LoveGame had to match blows with the imposing knight, who proved even quicker on the offense without a shield! The wayward knight's assault was careless, and the thorned sword managed to breach his defenses several times, but they scarcely fazed his resolve, now stronger than it had ever been.

"Everything that's stood in our way so far has been soundly taken care of! What the hell makes you think you're any different?!" he roared, punctuating the attack with a clean stab through the gleaming warrior's chest with the ear-splitting sound of twisting metal! All in a flash, he pried the sword from the mirror knight's body, dashed backward, and watched him explode violently!

As the Looking Glass Knight's soul was absorbed into his body, LoveGame took a few steps forward... and collapsed to the floor, completely unable to stand. Ilia rushed to his side, with Melanie not far behind as soon as she could reliably run. Ilia offered a few lifegems, which LoveGame didn't hesitate to accept with gratitude.

Before they could discuss the events that had just unfolded, Vivi came sprinting through the fog gate the moment it reopened, having dispatched the resistance outside with relative ease. He joined the two ladies at LoveGame's side. The knight pushed himself up slightly using his elbow. "Vivi...! I assume this means you didn't have any trouble out there? I was... worried for a sec."

The wizard laughed at such a statement. "Worried about _me?!_ You people are the ones in here deciding fate and all that. I'm merely an observer, LoveGame."

"You're so much more than that, brother. Just you wait and see, I promise!" He reassured Vivi, holding his hand out for a fist bump, which was quickly reciprocated.

"So... what happened? Fill me in on the battle, guys! I got dreadfully bored sitting there on the other side with only a bunch of clashing noises to go by!" demanded Vivi.

LoveGame sat up and crossed his legs. "Oh, man... where do I even begin! He was a big guy... well, come to think of it, half the guys we end up fighting are pretty damn big... oh! He had this shield that was like a mirror! Boy, when a phantom came bustin' outta the other side, you shoulda seen the look on my face!"

Melanie, who looked like she'd been just dying to say something, spoke up. "Okay... now I've gotta know..." she said, giggling, "just what _do_ you look like, anyways?"

She forcefully grabbed the top of LoveGame's helm, removing it. Water began to pour out, further soaking his already-drenched hair and face. Getting a thorough look at his wet, ebony hair that took on the appearance of obsidian in the deluge, Melanie smirked and blushed. "Oh, goodness. You're, uhh, actually really cute."

"Seriously? With _that_ dumb hairdo those chin pubes? Hahaha, I guess things like these really are subjective..." Ilia remarked with a scoff.

LoveGame recoiled slightly, scooting backwards on the floor a bit. "Aww, come on... I know what you're gettin' at, lady. Ohh, I figured you'd take that comment about your body type to heart, but... you know damn well I ain't one of those useless romantic types!"

"Oh, I know that all too well, LoveGame. ... _that's why one of us has to be._ " Melanie answered lustfully, grabbing the back of the knight's soaking wet hair and delivering a deep, passionate kiss. He blushed even deeper than he had minutes ago during the fight, his eyes widened, but he eventually accepted the gesture and let it happen.

"By the way, I can tell that was your first one." teased Melanie after pulling away from the blushing knight.

Both Ilia and Vivi were completely taken aback. The lord protector was the first to speak up. "N-no... this... am I really seeing this? Like, is this actually happening right now?"

Vivi chuckled at Ilia's reaction. "Ghahahaha! After all we've seen, sister, this is the most unbelievable thing yet? Well done!" he cheered toward the knight.

Still red in the face, LoveGame craned his head at Vivi. "What's that s'posed to mean?"

"Well, I mean... if someone like you can get to the point wherein has to beat the ladies off with a stick... I think anyone can! Haha!"

The wayward knight flashed a look of chagrin, before Ilia spoke up, still a bit shocked by the sudden turn of events. "No, seriously. Can either one of you convince me I'm not in a fever dream? Who the hell hooks up with the guy she was trying to erase from existence?!"

"It's simple... I live for the moment, baby!" answered Melanie with a smirk. "If this whole undead curse thing really turns out to be the end of us, I ain't goin' out without gettin' mine, you feel me?"

LoveGame nodded in accordance. "She's got the right idea. Don't forget, I could barely bring myself to attack her once I got a good look at those curves! Gotta hand it to you, Mel. You did one helluva job covering all that up with those robes... oh and keeping my bloodlust at a fever pitch so I wouldn't be distracted by that lusciously thick body! I could only dream of being such a master strategist! So, to this end... let's, uhh... see where it goes?"

Melanie met LoveGame's optimistic smile with a comforting grin of her own. "...see where it goes. You got it, LoveGame... but you owe me another duel after all this is over. You know that, right?"

Before he could respond, a circular elevator emerged from the far end of the Looking Glass Knight's chamber, signaling its defeat. "Well... there's our ride." Ilia observed, pointing in its direction. The four boarded the platform, with LoveGame in particular dragging his feet until he collapsed once more, taking the opportunity to rest on the long ride down...

* * *

Underneath Castle Drangleic was the final stretch on the path toward King Vendrick himself. The end of the wayward knight's quest and that of his faithful followers was closer than ever, but would it live up to the expectations set by the mysterious Emerald Herald? Perhaps only she knew the answers our heroes sought. With a new ally in tow, LoveGame now had something else to fight for... however, just how well would Ilia and Vivi adjust? Let's soldier on to the dwelling of the King, and put out the flame of the undead curse at last! ~


	14. 14 - The Royal Aegis!

**Author's notes:** _ **That last chapter was a bit of a whirlwind, so I think it's time to cool things down a bit here... but how can we do that when we've got one of the most infamously tough areas coming up? If you've played the game before, you know that our heroes have just descended into the beautiful and deadly underground lake! Gaining an audience with the King is no easy task, after all. Then again, you've probably realized that by now!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 14 – The Royal Aegis! - "Give me something to work with!"**

 **Shrine of Amana**

 _Underneath Castle Drangleic was a sprawling underground lake, lit up by luminescent fungi and plant life. It was the only known path to the great crypt where offerings were given to the King's fallen men and all those who preceded him, during the time when Drangleic was called by another name. However, they were not the only ones to receive such treatment. It had been long-rumored that one of the last surviving demons made its home here, and that a line of maidens were sent to offer their flesh to satiate the demon, but one day, the Demon stopped receiving its offering. The now-hollowed shrine maidens, unfit for sacrifice, stood guard throughout the shrine, deterring any would-be adventurers from disturbing what dwells in its deepest chamber._

"Wake up, big fella. Ride's over." Vivi commanded, slapping LoveGame awake. The slow descent on the ornate, round elevator had given the man and his cohorts some brief respite; something they were in dire need of after passing the Looking Glass Knight's test. King Vendrick was within reach, and now was no time to slow down!

LoveGame cracked his neck, shook his hair dry, and donned his helm. He and the others gazed out in awe at the Shrine. Compared to most of the locales they'd visited on their journey, it was positively calm and serene. Sounds of chirping insects and light water currents were accompanied by... singing! Yes, no sound in nature could mimic the vocalizing that echoed throughout the lake.

Despite his body aching all over, LoveGame mustered up a bit of his colorful commentary. "Whatchu guys think? Lakefront property sounds kinda appealing, huh? And from the sound of it, we get a free performance every night. Maybe we oughta ask the ol' King how much this place is going for. Hope you guys have been saving up your souls."

Vivi shrugged and gave a scoff. "Fate of the whole kingdom's on us, and he's asking us about property. I wanna hate the guy, but I just can't." he said, smiling a little under his helm.

"Hey, from what I gather, positivity seems to be his strong point." chimed Melanie.

As they descended the spiral staircase leading into the water, the group continued to converse. Ilia had been trying to restrain her thoughts, but couldn't hold back what she was thinking. "So, uhh... are we gonna address what just happened, or is this some kinda prank on your old pal Ilia?"

"What do you mean?" LoveGame plainly asked, puzzled.

"I mean the two of you... getting together! After spending this whole adventure trying to kill each other... I dunno, it's so unnatural!" she answered, still a bit flustered at the events that had transpired after the Mirror Knight's defeat.

LoveGame sighed. "You know... I'm not completely sure why it happened myself, but... it feels so right! It's like she said before; when the world's on the brink of collapse, you gotta live for the moment, baby."

"It's weird saying this, but..." added Melanie, "...fighting him so much honestly added to the appeal of the whole thing. It's such a headrush, y'know?" her tone grew a bit sly as she added, "Come to think of it... if I didn't know any better... well, why are you so bothered by this? Jealous that I stole your boyfriend? Hahaha..." she teased.

Ilia groaned and rolled her eyes. "Would you give that a rest? He was never my boyfriend, you tart. I don't even know what gave you that idea."

Melanie wanted to push Ilia's buttons some more, but LoveGame cut her off and put a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, dear. Are we comfortable with pet names yet? Anyway... Ilia's tellin' the truth. I value her a lot – you'll learn to do the same in due time – but she's my soul-sister. She'd sooner eat a hollow than think about layin' with me. Hahaha!"

The graceful cleric shot the knight a lustful stare. "Ooh, that reminds me... you think your body aches now? After all this is over, soon as I get the chance... I'll make you exhausted for a week straight."

Her statement garnered very different reactions from the others. "I don't doubt it. I've been bursting at the seams ever since you started rocking those desert clothes. Why do you think I made you change out of 'em? Either way, you'll be the first one to make that sorta claim." said LoveGame, completely straight-faced.

"Go on..." urged Vivi.

Ilia cringed and held her hands out. "No, don't! I don't even wanna think about that.. imagery! Ugh!"

The staircase lead down onto the natural rock path, surrounded by shallow water. Golden fireflies danced just above its surface in curious clusters. Many arching trees towered over the lake, but at this depth and this time of night, light could not hope to trickle through the gaps. The stone path lead up to a mostly-intact house of sorts, which seemed to be the source of the eerie vocalizing.

"Alright..." said Vivi pensively, observing his surroundings as the group weighed their options. "Enough horsing around, people. Call it a wizard's intuition, but this place doesn't feel as lovely as it looks... and well... nothing's been particularly easy for us so far, right? Stay alert."

LoveGame flashed the man a thumbs-up. "Always on top. That's what I like about you, Viv. So what are you guys thinking; should we go in?"

"I think so." said Ilia. "Remember, we're just about out of supplies. If we're going to stand a chance, it might be worth it to look the place over."

Vivi nodded. "Right you are, Lord Protector! As you might know, the lifegem... it's formed from the very essence of the soul! Anywhere death is found, so is a bounty of lifegems! I need to stop before I excite myself too much!"

"I can't decide if that's fascinating or disturbing. I'm gonna go with both, equally." Ilia remarked, raising an eyebrow.

LoveGame knocked on the building's wooden door. "Err... Anyone there? I promise we're not solicitors."

His only answer was a collection of distorted laughter that sounded... somehow familiar. Filled with a sense of dread, Vivi held out both arms, signaling the group to keep their distance. In a blur, he dashed behind the house and smashed the sound's source – a cursed jar!

"...Should be safe now." said the wizard, sheathing his jeweled scimitar.

LoveGame and Ilia remembered those constructs from the Shaded Woods, though they agreed that they'd rather forget, and headed inside the house. As soon as the door creaked open, the singing ceased. They were greeted by a pale, sheveled looking woman in a light green dress, kneeling.

The knight in black limped toward her and asked, "Hey, uhh... you sounded pretty good! When's your album coming out?"

The lady ignored his question and looked up at him. "...we knew you were coming. We stopped singing when you drew close."

"We're, uhh... not tryin' to be quiet." replied Melanie.

"We are called Milfanito. The old dead one left us here long ago. We know nothing of the outside world." the lady said, presumably introducing herself.

Vivi gasped under his breath. _That name... the mere mention of it makes my heart sink... but why?_

"As for our singing," she continued, "it serves to calm the little ones."

Vivi gave a long sigh. "'Little ones'... I don't like the sound of that. So that means when you stopped..."

His thoughts were confirmed as he heard the previously calm water begin to slosh aggressively. The group readied their weapons as a pack of lizard-like beasts poured into the room! Though agile, they proved fairly weak and were dealt with fairly simply, being forced to enter one-by-one. The milfanito remained kneeling and unfazed, as if nothing had happened. Luckily, as Vivi had guessed, the house did have a few lifegems scattered beneath the water.

Continuing along the path, the heroes spotted several figures treading the water in a patrolling fashion. There were two distinct types; mages swathed in gray gowns, and more burly knights adorned in flowy white robes. Melanie instantly recognized the latter.

"What the... Lindeldt clerics?! ...but what are they doing here?" she said, sounding worried. "Don't you two remember, I was wearing that same robe when we fought the first time. If they're trying to keep us out... that makes this a little bit personal!"

LoveGame drew his Smelter Sword in both hands. "Don't you worry, my bride-to-be! I'll waste 'em like drank! Let's- aaaaugh! Oh, ssssshit!"

No sooner did he tense his body for battle than every inch of it ached with a shooting pain! Not even the mystical lifegems could make torn muscle feel like new... not all at once, anyhow.

Though his friends couldn't see it, he was cracking a very sheepish smile at them. "Umm... so that last battle took a little more out of ol' LG than I woulda figured. Could you guys maybe... pretty please... handle the resistance ahead? I'll give you all the moral support you need, I promise!"

Ilia, Vivi, and Melanie shot each other confident smirks. "You heard the man. That means it's..." said the Lord Protector.

"...open season." Vivi finished her sentence.

"Hey... Vivi, was it? You were mentioning supplies earlier. How you doin' on spells?" Melanie asked, motioning over to him.

He thought about it for a moment. "Ehh, kinda low, now that you mention it. Spearing those knights back in the castle was so cathartic, I'd lost track of all the power I expended!"

Melanie held out a white herb, broke it down with her fingers, and rolled it into some sort of leaf. "Here, this should have you feelin' up to par. LoveGame and Ilia can't use magic, so it's no use to them.

Taking a drag from the expertly rolled joint, Vivi slowly felt his magical energy revitalize. Melanie followed suit on her own, and the two tapped their joints together in something of a toast. "Forget what Ilia thinks, I like you already. My friend must have some supremely good taste." Vivi complimented.

"C'mon! She's getting ahead of us!" Melanie shouted, noting Ilia, who was already sprinting forth with her red blade aglow. "Don't let her have all the fun!" she took one last puff from her herb before tossing it into the water with a wisp of smoke trailing from it.

The three of them dashed toward the robed enemies, pulling them away from each other strategically. LoveGame trudged forward, using his greatsword as something of a cane as its tip hissed against the water's surface. He observed his friends' tactics, finding himself very impressed with how they fought in sync despite their considerable differences. _Wow... I never took the time to notice it before – I guess 'cuz I was fighting too- but those guys fight like it's second-nature. Considering what I've seen 'em do so far, I shouldn't be surprised. If they can set aside whatever ill will they have toward Melanie, I think they'd be damn near unstoppable._

Indeed, the way they fought together could bring chills down one's spine. Ilia's fluid mastery of the sword and shield, Vivi's endless barrage of spells and perfect spacing, and Melanie's brutal assault with her Blacksword. They clearly relished the thought of being able to show LoveGame what they were made of. The Lindeldt Clerics were able to move much faster in water than the heroes, but hollowing had left their combat skills loose and rusted. They were dispatched gracefully, and the group wasted no time searching their bodies for anything useful.

The stepping stone path lead into a natural cavern. When LoveGame caught up to the group, they proceeded in as he commended their efforts. "Hah, that was so cool! They way you danced on the water like that... I gotta know, what gave you such a rush?"

Ilia cracked her neck. "Call it... a chance to let off some steam. I got kinda bored just fighting on the defensive back there... and you know me. Last time I got bored, I decided to join up with _you_."

The other two chimed with agreement. "You're enjoying yourselves, and that's what matters." said LoveGame. "Keep puttin' on a show for your old pal!"

Vivi gripped his staff close. "It's something about the way their bodies hit the water. I haven't been this satisfied in a long time!"

"Ooh, you're growing quite the violent streak, my friend." LoveGame noted. "I'm a fan. Keep it up, seriously."

The cave let out into the other half of the lake. The glowing plant life was now joined by various ruins, too eroded by the currents to tell what they once might've been. Numerous gray-robed mages dotted the area, far more than what they'd encountered on the previous side. As the heroes emerged, the mages began to open fire on them! The soul arrows tracked their targets relentlessly, making evasion difficult. They took cover behind some ruins momentarily as Melanie readied her chime. "Oh, yeah! I've been waitin' to use this one. Check it out!" She jingled her chime as a white aura began to envelop her body! "Greeeeat... magiiiic... barrier!" she shouted, before placing her chime back onto her belt.

Ilia laughed a bit to herself. "Now she's calling her attacks too? Here I was thinking it might be awhile before LoveGame's tendencies rubbed off on her. Gotta hand it to the guy, he's contagious."

After the miracle had been cast, Melanie leapt out to engage the sorcerers! True to its name, the miracle laughed off the assault of soul arrows as she cut each enemy down, acting as though she didn't feel a thing. The maidens let out horrific wails as they collapsed in death, echoing all through the shrine.

Vivi gritted his teeth at the sight. _That can't be true... you mean to tell me that miracle can... she could've been able to defeat_ _ **me**_ _this entire time! No, I'm looking too deep into this..._

As the last mage fell, Melanie planted her greatsword into the ground and struck a pose. "It's safe to come out now! Heh, I told you I'd make myself useful, didn't I?"

LoveGame nodded at her. "Not bad at all. But didja really have to use a technique like that? Seemed like it made things a little too easy."

"Hey, if it's there, I'mma use it. Whatever earns us the win, babe." she replied coolly.

The rest of the walk was far more leisurely, as the four were met with little resistance and the path grew wider and more straightforward, no longer did they have to worry about taking an unwanted dip in the deep waters. They were even treated to an encore of the hypnotic singing from before as they drew closer; the descending path lead into another house, and within dwelled another Milfanito. This one looked even more worse for wear than the last, but continued its singing nonetheless. When approached, the group collectively flinched as she let out a gasp of despair and disappeared in a blinding flash, leaving nary a trace of herself behind. This illicited a chorus of "Huh"s and "What the..."s from the heroes.

Even stranger than that, the singing didn't stop! As a matter of fact, it grew louder as they approached the fog wall at the building's far end. Knowing what was about to happen, they all prepared their weapons and stepped through, but none of them were mentally prepared for what was on the other side.

The inlet beyond the fog was very well-lit compared to the rest of the shrine... it felt off in every sense of the word. The air was dense and humid, permeated with an aura of malice. The creature resting at the other end, however, was something they'd have trouble describing later. The bulk of its body resembled a giant tailed frog, dewy black hide glistening over the calm water. Its face, however... its face was that of a withered skull, attached to a set of lanky arms that yearned to writhe itself out of the frog body's mouth. Disturbingly, it didn't even react to the presence of the heroes.. _it merely kept singing._

The realization that such a hauntingly beautiful sound came from this... abomination made their blood run cold. Even worse, they knew they were going to have to fight it to proceed. LoveGame was the first to step forward. "Alright... I know what everyone's thinking... 'this thing looks seriously fucked up!', right? Well, don't even give those thoughts the dignity of slowing you down! I think I feel better now, so let me demonstrate... this one might me a little more unnerving than the rest, but... they all burn the same!"

With that, the knight charged forward to face the demon. It reacted swiftly, pulling the amphibian hide over its exposed face just before the Smelter Sword struck its body. The knight experienced a repeat of his encounter with the Writing Ruin; his whole body vibrated as the mighty blow glanced harmlessly off of the demon. It retaliated by reaching one of its gangly arms out and slapping the knight aside like an unwanted doll.

Crashing against the water, he pushed himself back onto his feet. "Ughh... okay, 'better' was... relatively speaking. Doesn't look like we can crack this thing open my way... Got any ideas?" he asked, looking to his cohorts.

Vivi's eyes drew toward the water it made its home in. It was then that the strategy was clear as day! "Easy! If I'm not mistaken, your new girlfriend over here is packing some of those lightning miracles I hear so much about. Getting all wet like that seems like it makes this monstrosity feel right at home, but I'm willing to bet it won't take kindly to a few thousand volts! It's the one-two punch!"

Melanie gave the wizard a distraught look. "Point taken, but... I burned all those lightning spears up just fighting my way here! That twilight herb only gets a girl so far! Your idea's our best bet, but... you gotta give me somethin' to work with!"

LoveGame held up one finger. "I've got it! Ilia! Vivi! Keep the ugly toad off of me for just a few seconds!"

Trusting him with all their faith, the two jumped in to engage the demon as LoveGame approached Melanie, producing a yellow scroll from his bag. "Use this one, if you can!"

Melanie looked at the parchment with her mouth agape. "Seriously?! But that's the... where'd someone like you get your hands on this?!"

"I'm not entirely sure!" answered the knight. "Ever since I swore into that glorious covenant, I keep finding these medals from the monsters we've defeated so far. Once I amassed about... I dunno, thirty of 'em? This thing just kinda showed up in my bag! Pretty sweet, huh?"

The curvaceous cleric swiftly snatched the paper from the knight's hand. "Give that here! Someone like you doesn't deserve it."

LoveGame crossed his arms. "Hey! You should be thankful; I don't normally give out such extravagant gifts on the first date!"

"Don't flatter yourself." scoffed Melanie. "Here. Take this and go help your them wrangle that bad boy! I'll show you how we do it in Lindeldt!" she boasted, handing the knight a massive lifegem. The sound of it crushing in his hand echoed loudly through the demon's chamber as he joined his allies. The battle so far had been relatively breakeven – Ilia and Vivi were able to block most of the onslaught, but vicious slaps and roaring jets of pressurized water from the beast's mouth prevented either of them from getting close enough to do damage!

"Listen up!" commanded LoveGame. "The way I see it, it's only got two arms... and, well, there's three of us! You followin' me?"

Vivi nodded at him. "Loud and clear! Looks to me like the only way we can hurt this thing is in that grotesque face under the skin. It's a little shy, but has to expose itself to attack, see?"

"Yeah, well... I don't feel like waiting, feel me? So what we're gonna do is... hold its lips open by force! That'll be the perfect opening for the thick girl wet dream to zap 'im to the extreme!" he explained, motioning over at Melanie. "Just like you said, Vivi!"

Ilia's eyes widened. "Seriously?! Oh, who am I kidding? It's not like I have a choice at this point... Lemme see that smile!"

In a show of their coordination, the knight, the wizard, and the lord protector all rushed the demon down! Sheathing their weapons, they took hold of the frog skin's lips and forced its skeletal head into view! LoveGame and Vivi held the bottom lip firmly in place, while Ilia had jumped clear onto its back and gripped the top!

"This one's you, Melanie! It's now or never; light this bitch up!" roared LoveGame.

She took a deep breath, focusing power into her sacred chime. Holding it out in front of her, she began to line the shot up! It was no easy task, as the slippery creature writhed, flopped, clawed, and jerked every which way! The other three used up every ounce of their strength to hold the fearsome demon's face open! What emitted from her chime definitely resembled a standard lightning spear, only its glow resonated golden and blinding. What the others failed to take into account was just how much larger and more powerful this variant was.

"Hey, now! Careful with that big thing, or we're gonna get caught in the-" stuttered the wayward knight fearfully.

Melanie's face was overtaken by an intense smile, her piercing red eyes lit up like embers. "Don't you worry. We're gonna have fun with this thing." Readying the shining bolt of light several times longer than her body, she shouted, "Watch this! Sunlight... SPEAR!"

Her voice was followed by the crackling of thunder as she loosed the destructive miracle upon the unfortunate demon! Blinding sparks flew in every direction as it hit its mark, sending a surge of electricity through its body, amplified to a frightening degree as its own dwelling betrayed it. The air was almost instantly filled with the stench of blackened flesh; the demon had been thoroughly cooked to death. The rest of the heroes were considerably less cheerful than Melanie, still recovering from the collateral damage.

LoveGame stared in awe at the monster's body before it faded to ash and he absorbed its souls. "Man.. what the hell is she?" he said to himself as he removed his helmet to drain it of water again. "I should be used to this by now, but... couldn't you tone it down a little?"

This protest was met with agreement by the other two, but Melanie brushed it off. "I either do it big, or not at all. The sooner you realize that, the better, hon."

Sighing, LoveGame called Ilia's attention to the large soul it left behind. "Check it out. This one feels way different than the rest... kinda like the one I used to make my Smelter Sword."

"That confirms my suspicions. It's a demon's soul. This is... astounding, honestly. All my old records are pretty consistent in saying all the demons were wiped out ages ago, but keeping in mind what we found in the Earthen Peak, and your own encounter in Iron Keep, it's clear there were more than a few outliers. Man, I'm gonna be something like famous if I can make it home with all this research." Ilia said.

"You will, I promise." affirmed the knight, putting his helm back on.

Hidden by a clever rock formation was a pathway leading out of the demon's dwelling. Following it brought the group to the lake's terminus and another small stone building. Within lied yet another round elevator, which they proceeded to ride down. Though our heroes were still reeling a bit from the battle with the amphibious demon, the same thought lingered in all their minds: Just how deep were they going to have to go in order to reach this King of legend... the seeds of doubt sewn by Melanie's warning began to grow into fear.

* * *

 **Undead Crypt**

 _The human-giant war, contrary to what some historical documents say, was not incited by King Vendrick himself. Though his men sung his praises as a leader, few know the truth. Officially, the war was indeed won, but at the cost of nearly every solider at the King's disposal. To honor their sacrifice, they were given a final resting place in the halls of a great crypt, rumored to house the bodies of past kings, in the time when Drangleic went by another name. After the King went to war, he entrusted the protection of this sacred ground to his right-hand and valued friend, who to date has not been heard from again._

The elevator was near-identical to the one that brought them into the shrine, and the ride felt even longer, but this gave the four time to take a breather. They arrived in a dark, open room with a single staircase leading up in the middle. Immediately, the first thing they all noticed was the distinct odor of rot. A chorus of coughs, retches, and gags filled the chamber. LoveGame was sure he was going to puke any second. Clearly most of the departed that were buried here had yet to fully decompose... _or, more likely, had simply refused to do so..._

"To think this is only the entryway. Try not to pass out when we get deeper in, everyone." Vivi said, teasing them a bit.

"...noted. Still, I dunno how I feel about grave-robbing." LoveGame thought aloud. "Sounds glamorous if I were a thief, but... it sorta goes against my honor as a knight. I won't do it!"

Melanie winked at him. "Fair enough. How about you leave that part to me, then? In case you haven't noticed, I have no honor, hahaha!" she said, clearly proud of her claim.

"...I noticed it, all right." muttered Ilia.

With that, the heroes forged on through the crypt. It was far more confined and straightforward than the shrine, and resistance wasn't nearly as heavy. Early on, they were beset by a handful of Leydia mages, who were dispatched in due time with the help of a timely Great Magic Barrier and Vivi angrily returning fire with a burst of hexes or two. The resulting brawl had smashed open the strange urns that littered the crypt, releasing corrosive acid onto the ground; it only took a few missteps for the four to watch their footing closely from there on out.

The crypt's remaining defenses were, quite honestly, depressing. They consisted of little more than emaciated hollows, likely once soldiers, barely clothed in worn rags. Initially, the four would jump a bit at the sight of them digging their way out of the soil, but the fight they put up, if you could call it that, was rather pathetic. They'd shamble toward the target and take a slow, labored swipe with both hands, inflicting very little, if any damage. Each one was cut down in a single halfhearted swipe. True to her word, Melanie handled most of the looting, going out of her way to bend over seductively with each object she picked up, in hopes that LoveGame, and the other two for that matter, would get a good look at her massive rear.

However, the real threat emerged when the group began to ignore them and attempt to move on for time's sake. As soon as one reached one of several bells that were erected on the grave sites, a ghostly Leydia spirit would be summoned! These wraiths had considerably more fight in them, quickly separating the heroes and laying into them with aggressive sword strikes and stopping their advances with columns of flame and soul spears! Even when one was struck down, another would come in its place!

Cleaving one of the spirits in half with the Smelter Demon's blade, LoveGame voiced his frustration. "Come on! There's just no end to these guys!"

Vivi, who was having a marginally easier time thanks to the advantage of range, spotted something out of the corner of his eye. The spirits were emerging from tall gravestones, placed strategically around the room! "Can't believe I didn't look for something like that... everyone! See those stones? Do your old pal Vivi a favor and grind them to dust, would you?! Looks like our entourage here needs them to get through!"

By the wizard's command, the other three sprinted toward the stones and attacked them with all their strength! One by one they crumbled, and the hollow's bell-ringing became futile. The remaining spirits found themselves caught in Vivi's Dark Hail, fading into the aether and leaving behind only their weapons. The bell-ringing ceased, and the crypt fell silent for the time being.

Further in was a long, snaking hallway with some sort of track in the middle, as if mine carts had once been attached. Following it lead to little more than a dead end, in the form of a wall. At least, it might've passed for a wall to those with little to no observational skill. To anyone with enough brain cells to rub together, the 'wall' appeared to be a pair of hulking knights, wielding only shields. One in each hand, held firmly together and unmoving. In a deep, grumbling voice, one whispered to the other, "...hey. D'ya think those guys noticed us yet? I think our trick worked!"

"...you two can drop the act and fight us, now." Ilia said flatly. "I'd feel sorry for anyone who was fooled by that stunt, honestly. You aren't even lined up properly!"

The shield warriors gave a panicked gasp and lurched forth, attempting to flatten the group with their improvised weapons. Even when outnumbered, they did manage to block the heroes' attacks with relative ease, but Ilia, using the same move as she had against the Looking Glass Knight, bashed against their defensive wall, causing the shields to separate and creating an opening! A few stabs through their cracked, decrepit armor was all it took to fell them.

"Hah, no way!" said LoveGame excitedly. "I heard about that before, but would've never believed it if I didn't see it here!"

The other three looked at him in confusion.

"You guys'll love this! Where I come from, everyone would tell these wild tales about a group of warriors who exclusively used shields to fight with. 'Course, I can't think of much of a reason for it... maybe they were challenging themselves? This'll be a great nugget of info for your research, Ilia!"

The knightess sighed and said, "I'll, uhh, be sure to write it down when we're done here... Now what?"

Vivi silently pointed at the circular hole before them. The drop down wasn't very far, and seemed to be the only logical way forward. One by one, the group plunged in and continued forth. A corridor or two later, they reached what they could only assume was the deepest part of the Crypt; a wide, grand hallway decorated with many carved pillars and statues of men who's names were lost to time. It only took a single glance down this hall to realize why this room was so important – unlike the rest of the area, it was almost _too_ heavily guarded.

The main defense force was made up mostly of Syan knights, with tower shields raised and heels dug firmly into the ground. They were supported by more Leydia mages, channeled through the pillars that lined the hall. At the very end stood a Dragonrider, just like the ones they'd faced before. Whatever was beyond this point was evidently to be protected at all costs, and these remaining guardians clearly _meant business._

Ilia reached for her binoculars and took a closer look at their opposition. "Hmm... I count at least fifteen knights... and ten of those spirits. It's a tight formation, so splitting them up won't be an option. What are you guys thinking?"

"Do we really have a choice?" asked LoveGame. "We never have any solid strategy for this things... I guess we've just gotta get in there and put in some serious work. If I remember right, those gold knight guys weren't even that tough.

"Correct" replied Ilia. "They weren't tough when we fought them one at a time back in the castle. We won't be able to use the same tactic of circling them until their backs are exposed. I would suggest trying to knock away those shields and attack while they're stunned."

LoveGame cracked his knuckles. "Not a bad idea, sis. Looks fun enough when you do it, anyways!"

"Vivi, you keep the casters off of us with some of that black magic of yours."

The dark-skinned man nodded. "Yes, ma'am. And if you would, please don't use such belittling terms for my hexes."

"Everyone ready?"

The other three gave the Lord Protector a thumbs-up and assumed battle stances. LoveGame, Ilia, and Melanie all ran ahead of Vivi, who drew in the mages with a few well-placed dark orbs. The ensuing battle quickly went from an organized effort to a frantic, unstructured mess. Even still, the warriors put all their focus into felling the Syan knights! One would bash their shield away while the other switched positions and cut the golden knights down! They retaliated with swords and halberds surging with bright lightning! Evading their long reach was no easy feat, but the knights' numbers began to dwindle until those that remained became far more manageable. The adamant manner in which the heroes fought spoke for itself; they wanted to reach the King at all costs, and had lost their patience long ago.

The Dragonrider was the last to fall, and all that stood in their way was another wall of mist. Part of them hoped that the King would be just beyond here, but after the sheer number of these they had come across, they knew not to get their hopes up. As if their thoughts were in sync, they all took deep breaths and steeled themselves before entering.

It was a sizable, but mostly unassuming room with little more than pillars lining it. At the end, a tall figure clad in brass-colored armor knelt, facing away from the group. He sensed them almost immediately, rising to face them and slinging a giant hammer over his shoulder. His squid-shaped helm was open-faced, revealing stone-like visage. Rising to his feet, he spoke at them. "Oh, dear... it has been a very long time since anyone deliberately sought me out... Then again, I'm not that important, at least, not anymore. Let me guess... you seek Vendrick?"

"That's right." answered LoveGame. "Are you gonna be kind enough to let us through? Where is the big guy, anyways?"

The man's tone turned slightly aggressive. "I knew as much... My comrade the King lies just past this door. However, you will not be allowed an audience with him as long as I, Velstadt the Royal Aegis, stand before you."

The sound of LoveGame's neck cracking as he prepared for combat echoed along the walls of the chamber. "...is that how it's going to be? Look, buddy. I didn't decide to seek the guy out on my own accord. If you must know, I was given this quest by an emerald lady. You'll move aside one way or the other. Besides that, you don't even look as tough as the Looking Glass Knight. Now that guy, he was a..."

"Enough!" interjected Velstadt. "He was merely a test to see who was worthy of serving under the King. He was unfit for guarding the Royal Highness' life, unlike myself. Had you not disgraced me with your doubt of my skill, I might've given you a chance. Now, however... join the rest of my men in death!"

Velstadt twirled his great hammer in one hand, perhaps to display his immense strength. He followed this movement up with a forward dash, nigh-impossible for any of the heroes to trace with their eyes. In a single movement, he'd closed the distance between himself and LoveGame, and delivered a brutal punch to his spine!

"Aaaaaaauuugh! Damn, I didn't see-!"

Before the wayward knight could react, the royal aegis brought the hammer down on LoveGame's leg, bending it horrifically out of shape as he heard the sickening crack of bone! He let out an agonizing scream as his body tumbled to the ground, bringing a smug grin to to Velstadt's face. "Still think you can compare me to that foolish Mirror Knight? …and as for the rest of you... are you still willing to resist me? Are you prepared to meet the same fate as your friend?"

The other three appeared to remain steadfast. They firmly held their weapons and stared the brass warrior down with intent. "Honestly, Velstadt... I feel insulted!" taunted Vivi. "To answer your question, yes, we will go through you to reach the King. I know what you're thinking... that you'll just take the three of us out the same way you did my friend over there... What you didn't take into account was, well, that was a surprise attack..."

"Listen, just feel 'im out!" shouted LoveGame. "I woulda done the same, but I was goin' for the first strike... He won't hit you!"

Just as before Velstadt lunged forth at breakneck speed! "...and those only work once!" Vivi roared, spinning around Velstadt and digging his scimitar right through the back of that gleaming armor! "Now!"

On Vivi's signal, Ilia and Melanie rushed forth to follow up on the attack! They both landed clean hits, causing the Aegis to stagger! His face contorted into a grimace, but he quickly recovered and smiled once more. "If that's how it's going to be... no more words! I'll let my resolve speak for itself!"

The battle raged on with LoveGame unable to do more than watch in anticipation. The Royal Aegis fought true to his claims, able to handle all three warriors as though it were a duel. Every time one of them evaded his hammer, he'd react with a swift punch or kick to subdue them a few seconds. However, each marginal error he made was punished heavily by another clean hit from one of the heroes. After sustaining enough damage, Velstadt's body released a pulse of darkness, knocking all three of them away. While they were stunned, he knelt down and began to ring the bell within his hammer.

"Forgive me, Vendrick. Though the queen bestowed me with this gift, I had hoped to never have to resort to using it... This will be the first and last time!" he said to himself as his body took on a deep purple glow, growing in brightness at the head of his hammer. His heavy swings became more and more aggressive, with next to no pause in between them! His technique devolved into a blind rage, turning the pillars within the room into dust! Growing impatient, Melanie rushed forth with her Blacksword, growling louder with each step! Velstadt saw this as the chance to claim another victim! The moment she sprung forth, he brought his hammer all the way around, swatting her away like an insect with a dark-infused smash!

Ilia gritted her teeth. It was now two-to-one, and this towering guardian easily equated to five good men. "Vivi! It's no use trying to break his defense like this! We've gotta get some distance!"

Vivi nodded at her. Indeed, he was the only one with a reliable ranged counter, but he'd need the space to cast something. They sprinted way from Velstadt... but he curiously did not give chase! Instead, he held his hammer out in front of him again and rang the bell, summoning forth his own ranged attack; a devastating wave of dark orbs!

...and that gave the four of them exactly the opening they needed.

Ilia and Vivi took the assault of hexes head-on. While the Lord Protector was slowed a little as she blocked with her shield, the wizard trudged forth relatively unfazed. "That was the worst move you could've made. Those spells, you said the queen gave them you, right? I happen to be a practitioner of them myself... and I'm beginning to think I'm made of the damn things!"

On the other end of the chamber, LoveGame held up his Smelter Sword in both hands. _I may not be able to walk... but these ol' arms still got somethin' in 'em! If I surge this thing with enough souls..._ he thought, before chucking the molten blade with all his might!

Velstadt made a valiant attempt to dodge, but the sword buried itself clean through his chest, creating a searing exit wound! This appeared to do little more than anger the towering guardian further; a true testament to his immense pain tolerance! The moment he turned toward LoveGame, eyes ablaze with a primal rage, Melanie launched a volley of lightning spears right at his back! As Velstadt convulsed from the shock, Ilia dashed in to retrieve the Smelter Sword, damaging him more in the process! As soon as she was out of range, Vivi brought the house down with a mighty Crystal Soul Spear to the enemy's head... and just like that, the Royal Aegis was no more. Fading into aethereal ash, not even his weapon remained. Only silence.

Before the group could celebrate, another one of the Crypt's secrets was made very clear to them; Velstadt's soul was evidently tied to the stone door behind him, as it ground its way open just as he fell, shaking off untold years of dust in the process. Ilia handed LoveGame his sword, which he used as a makeshift cane to keep up with the group. Melanie supplied him with several more lifegems as well. They weren't going to put his bone back into place, but they worked wonders at dulling the pain enough for him to move.

Upon passing the stone door's threshold into the deepest, most forgotten chamber of the crypt... the heroes' hearts collectively sunk. A terrible mixture of disbelief and shock washed over them, quickly overtaken by a wave of realization and sadness.

The chamber's sole occupant could have, at some point in his long life, been called King of Drangleic. His sheer size, rivaling that of the guardian they'd just defeated, was proof enough of his once-immense soul. The gaunt, shambling figure that stood before them now, however, was no king. Hollowed beyond recognition, the former monarch dragged his tarnished blade along the floor with a grating scrape, pausing every few seconds in accordance with his staggered movement. At the far end of the room, his sturdy armor lay in a sad heap, having long since been discarded. Aside from the rags, indistinguishable from the common hollow, his sole garment was his old crown; perhaps the one thing he refused to give up...

...just as the wayward knight refused to believe what he saw before him. Mustering the remainder of his stamina, he hobbled toward the former king and began to shout through misty eyes for his attention. "H-Hey! Vendrick! Your highness! B-big guy! Come on, I know you're in there somewhere... I know you're... I know you're all important, but you're not too stuck up to talk to me, right? I'm pretty important myself, so- s-speak up! Don't you... don't you dare ignore me!" he demanded, choking back tears as he laid a fist into the hollow king's leg.

Neither his words nor his attack fazed Vendrick one bit, as he continued to wander aimlessly around the ceremonial chamber. A second look revealed the place to be hauntingly beautiful, with endless rows of statues and engravings made in the King's honor. The room was very clearly built for him. Melanie shot Vivi a look. "Guess we were right... for better or worse... Dammit, and here I was hoping we weren't."

LoveGame collapsed to his knees and began to sob angrily. He pounded the ground with enough force to make small shards of the floor to break off. Ilia came to his side and put one hand on his shoulder. "Come on... we all had a suspicion this was going to happen. Those two... their claim didn't exactly come out of nowhere. They just put two and two together before we did."

"...I did my best to suppress the thought... I knew it would happen, but not like this. What kinda fate is this for a king, anyway?! I respected the guy without knowing a damn thing about him! That says a lot, doesn't it?! Rrgh... listen up! The four of us are gonna find whoever did this... and tear their heart out _clean at the chest!_ "

Vivi approached LoveGame, doing his best to bring him to his senses. "We all want to do that, comrade. No true monarch deserves an end like this... but let's think first. Could anything here help us?"

"Take a look at this find!" said Melanie, pulling something from Vendrick's discarded armor. She held it up for the others too look at. It was a dark gold ring inscribed with some sort of ancient text, which none of them could decipher. Just when they began to inspect it further, they heard a very familiar voice from the other side of the king's chamber.

"Bearer of the curse. I too feared this would happen."

"Huh? Emerald Lady?" said LoveGame, picking up on the voice rather quickly. Surprised, the group approached her with inquisitive looks.

"Indeed. That ring... think of it as the king's own contingency plan. It is, after all, the symbol of the king. Listen well. Far off to the east, there is a shrine dedicated to the dragons of ancient times. Visit the dragons, and they shall guide you further. You must ascend the throne, bearer of the curse. It is the only choice left to you now. Without the assistance of the dragons, such a feat would be impossible. Normally the king's gates would stop you... but it will no longer be a problem with the ring you retrieved."

Wait..." replied LoveGame. "You feared this would happen? Hold on, were you-"

"It's true, I was the one who told the cleric that you sought the cure... and the one who made her change her mind." she confirmed, meriting a sigh from Melanie. "Your journey so far has been arduous. When I opened the path through the Shrine of Winter, I feared you would not return. Take this." she offered, handing the knight a feather on a string. "It will allow you to return to Majula. If you are to head to the east, the four of you must take a rest to heal and ready your supplies. Think of it as my gift to you, for fulfilling my wish... even if the result was not what you had hoped for..."

* * *

With their next objective clear to them, our heroes gripped the long feather tightly, vanishing from the Crypt and reappearing in the closest thing they had to a home. Their initial quest had unfortunately ended without resolution; the promise made to them of a king and a cure, thoroughly broken. Now, it was clear that their journey was far from over, and they would need all their spare time to heal and rest, beside the bonfire's warm and inviting embrace. They could only hope that these dragons in the east spoken of by the Herald would bring them a step closer to salvation...

~


	15. 15 - Divine Dragon Ascent!

**Author's notes:** _ **Those last three chapters were quite the trek, eh? Our heroes have earned a little rest, emphasis on a little! Writing this one is interesting. The almost universally-optimistic LoveGame has reached a critical breaking point, and stalwart as they are, the heroes are most definitely a bundle of emotions after finding the hollowed Vendrick. I took a lot of consideration and suggestion from beta readers on what this chapter would contain, and I hope everyone likes what I decided to go with.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 15 – Divine Dragon Ascent! - "If you're going, then so am I!"**

 **Majula**

The sight of the familiar, weather-worn settlement brought a collective warmth to the heroes' hearts. When they had departed for Castle Drangleic, there was a lot of uncertainty as to whether they'd ever return here. Needless to say, the last thing Majula's meager population expected was for them to return with another ally in tow. The cat, the armorer, the blacksmith, and company all gathered to discuss their return, laughing over how it must've been a fluke and circulating other wild rumors.

Although, that wasn't all they had brought back. To see their goal, the entire purpose behind their journey, reduced to a hollow... it had done a serious number on their morale. Ilia, Vivi, and Melanie all slept as long as they could afford, their exhaustion overpowering whatever might've kept them up.

LoveGame, on the other hand, had considerably more trouble dozing off. After the others had dressed and set his leg the best they could, he lied down next to the Far Fire, letting its soothing warmth do the rest. For the first time since his outset, he had removed his armor and wore his plain clothing to bed. Unable to move his right leg, the knight struggled to find a comfortable sleeping position, but he knew what was truly keeping him up. He replayed the events of entering the Crypt's final chamber again and again in his head. Had he simply been too late? Was the King already reduced to such a state before LoveGame even set out? Through misty eyes, he stared into the Far Fire and saw visions of the lumbering hollow king among the dancing, flickering flames... and what could he... do now? What was...?

His thoughts trailed off as his battered body finally succumbed to the embrace of slumber, assisted by the gentle waves of the nearby sea. For the rest of the long night, he joined his comrades in dreamless sleep. As per tradition, LoveGame was the first to awaken, too bothered by the events of last night to rest any longer. Indeed, the Far Fire had worked its magic, setting his bone back into place, at least to the point where he could walk again. Feeding the fire with the strange bone dust he'd found throughout the world seemed to increase its potency.

Splashing his face with some water, LoveGame dragged his feet over to the cliffside and sat down, facing the sea. It was admittedly a gorgeous sight, lit up by the early sunrise in a hypnotic blend of golden and azure. Staring into the water, he quickly became lost in his thoughts. He wondered if everything he'd done up to this point had been for naught. Had he been better off just staying home, living the humble, but respectable life of a knight? The same doubts that haunted him as he drifted off to sleep resurfaced on the water. He met the sea with a thousand-yard stare as he fell into a meditating daydream, when...

"Huh?!"

...he felt a hand gently place itself on his shoulder. Turning around, he was met with the hooded visage of the Emerald Herald.

"...oh, it's _you._ Jeez, lady... what kinda magic are you working to just appear like that? One of these days... you're going to catch the wrong person off guard." he said.

The herald looked back at him, before seating herself next to him on the cliff. "My apologies. I merely wished to speak... what ails you, Bearer of the Curse?"

LoveGame shook his head and shut his eyes tight in discomfort. "No, don't apologize. I zoned out for a whole minute there. I gotta stop doing that. Either way, you know damn good and well what 'ails me', lady."

"King Vendrick?" she asked.

He shot her a look. "You knew, didn't you?"

"...for the most part, yes. Having not reached the Crypt myself, I could not say for certain... but it had been a long time since anyone had heard anything from the king. The feeling I had was overwhelming."

"Damn it. You said it, Vivi said it, even Melanie said it... I hate myself for not picking up on it sooner. In any other situation, I'd jump down your throat for deceiving me..."

"I had to try something. No one could hope to meet the King, hollowed or otherwise, with a frail and pallid soul. I am sorry for dragging you and your companions into this."

"Seriously, lady. Quit apologizing. If anything, I'm the one who's sorry. Sorry for... uhh, making that advance on you when we met. Not one of my prouder moments... For the record, I've found someone. Not that it'd matter to you, lady... from what I gather, a lot of people like you!"

"...I noticed. When I became acquainted with that Melanie woman... somehow I knew you would eventually take a liking to her. She is unlike anyone I have ever met, after all."

"Y'got that right. By the way, sending her off to try to kill me? Uncool."

"I did no such thing, wayward knight. I simply told her of the curse, and that there were others who sought a cure. The fact that she found you could've been sheer coincidence... though I prefer to believe it was fate."

"That's one way of looking at it, I guess. Anyways... all that stuff you told us back in the Crypt... now we've gotta seek out some dragons? …and I'm supposed to take the throne for myself?! What the hell..."

"Indeed, it is the only feasible way to put an end to your journey... and my own. Was I not clear, LoveGame? You must succeed King Vendrick."

LoveGame sighed as his posture sunk lower. "...and what if I can't? What if I'm not worthy of his ideals?"

"Listen well, Bearer of the Curse. I know not why you waste your time pondering 'what if', but hear this. Many monarchs have come and gone. Some did not even achieve what you and your friends have. One drowned in poison. Another succumbed to the flame. Still, another slumbers in a realm of ice. None of them stood as long as you do now. Carry that knowledge with you. What you do with it, of course, is up to you.

LoveGame pondered silently on her words for a good minute. "You drive quite the argument, lady. Sorry for ignoring you all this time. Just give me a bit to process all this, wouldja?"

"No need to apologize, Knight LoveGame. If I were to give you any advice, it would be this: Live up to your own ideals. The image you should strive to maintain is your own." she said, hiding the vestige of a smile. "I will remain by your side... until hope has fully withered."

The Herald left him with those parting words before walking away, leaving him to his thoughts once more. He spent the next hour mulling over her words, replaying them in his head what felt like a thousand times.

Before he knew it, his allies had awoken and were conversing about last night's ordeal over the bonfire. LoveGame took a deep breath and approached them, his eyes low and his expression stone-faced. "I'm, uhh... I'm heading out east as soon as my leg finishes healing up. Dunno any other way to say this... so I guess I'll just say it. You guys are free to... well... go."

He delivered the statement as straight-faced and sincere as he'd ever been. The others knew immediately that this was not part of his usual hijinxs. A long, discomforting silence began to cast itself over the crisp morning air. They shot each other looks of confusion and worry.

He could easily tell how they felt, and it began to weigh on him already, but his stance remained firm on the matter. "I mean the three of you... can go do whatever it is you want. You saw my journey to meet the King to its end. Hell, the fact that you followed me that long is one helluva testament to your faith in me. It may not have ended up how we wanted, and that's just how things are sometimes. It's been real, but I don't like the thought of you guys feeling obligated to keep backing me up. I'm sure you guys'll understand."

The silence persisted for what felt like an eternity. No one seemed sure of what to say... until Vivi began laughing dismissively to himself.

" _Heh. I can hardly believe what I'm hearing, these words coming from the mighty LoveGame?_ Perhaps you aren't the paragon of excellence you build yourself up as! Look, I've actually been yearning to say this for a while, so thank you for giving me the opportunity, friend. If I had anything else to do... and I do mean anything of the slightest importance, I would've taken the first opportunity you didn't notice – which isn't exactly challenging – and left you just as I did back in the Copse. Let that stew if you need to."

Ilia didn't want to admit it, but she was moved enough by the wizard's words to speak up. She put one arm on the knight's shoulder. "As for me, I'm not sure why you'd tell me this. My entire job is to protect you, LoveGame. All the stuff I'm researching is just a bonus. I'd be ashamed for the rest of my life if I came back home without finishing the job. Plus... I know I'm just going to be bored again when I get back."

"Yeah!" chimed Melanie, pushing Ilia out of the way to briefly hug LoveGame. "...and what about this whole relationship thing? I'm not leaving until I get mine! Did that big ol' bell hammer knock a few memories loose? I'm stuck with the curse too, y'know."

LoveGame began to feel warmth well up inside of him. "...really? Because I mean it! You three can leave whenever you feel like it... I know damn good and well you have your own goals and whatnot. Don't you dare let yourselves latch onto my goals... I won't have it!"

Vivi leaned against the ruined wall next to the Far Fire and gave a contented sigh. "Let me tell you something I learned. You'd better retain this for the rest of your life, because it's not every day the great Vivi imparts his timeless wisdom to others. One ought to enjoy these little detours we take to the very fullest. More often than not, that's where we end up finding what we want! Hah! Melanie was right; where'd your memory go? I told you when we met that I was simply trying to figure out who I was. What if these 'dragons to the east' that woman mentioned might know something?"

"That's the Vivi I know. Always dropping the sick knowledg- ahh, sonuvabitch!" LoveGame yelped mid-sentence, recoiling from Ilia's fist to his chest.

"Hmph. That's for even having those thoughts in that thick skull of yours. We're going with you whether you like it or not!" Ilia insisted, holding up her still-clenched fist.

Regaining the wind that was knocked out of him, LoveGame's face began to ease into a warm smile as tears welled up in his eyes. He shut them quickly and dried them, hoping his allies wouldn't notice. "...as long as you really mean all that... thank you. That means a lot to me. Once this is all over, I'll repay you. I'll repay you ten times over."

"Think about it like this." suggested Vivi. "Inadvertently, you've taken me all over this kingdom. The place we're headed, well... it's the only place I haven't been yet myself! I could've been using you this entire time, and you wouldn't have noticed one bit! One of these days, that's going to come back to bite you good, LoveGame. Be grateful I'm on your side!"

LoveGame gave each of his comrades a long, warm hug. Embracing Melanie last, he followed it up by gripping the back of her hair and giving her a deep kiss. "That's gotta be good luck, right?"

The wayward knight felt a fire brewing within him, now excited at the prospect of succeeding Vendrick, but one thought lingered. "I was wondering earlier... King Vendrick was a guy I looked up to, even if I never knew him. I'm not completely sure I'm worthy to take his place."

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Ilia, placing her hand in his. "If it turns out you aren't worthy, you'll keep trying until you are. Figured you'd learn that one by now." she said, smiling at him.

LoveGame began to don his armor. "It's settled, then! Soon as everyone's ready, we head out east! Here's hoping that these dragons are nice... Oh, and another thing. I was thinking... since you guys are so damn insistent on coming with me, we oughta call ourselves something. Yeah, from now on... we're the Knights of the Curse. Etch that one into history." he proclaimed.

"I would say something about how we're not all knights, nor are we all cursed... but I'll let you have that one." Vivi conceded as the other two nodded in accord.

holding out his Estus. LoveGame proposed a toast. The Knights of the Curse followed up, clinking their flasks before they began their final preparations.

The souls they'd managed to bring back with them went straight into increasing their power, channeled through the Emerald Herald. They pondered briefly over using the mighty souls of the Looking Glass Knight and the Demon of Song with that old Straid fellow, but ultimately decided to consume them for greater power. They did the same with Velstadt's, as its twisted, blackened aura made everyone exceedingly uncomfortable. If that soul was anything to go by, the King's right hand was well beyond redemption by the time they arrived. The second Dragonrider soul, however, was discreetly pocketed away by LoveGame...

Afterward, they paid visits to everyone in town, repairing and fortifying their gear as well as stocking up on lifegems and other supplies with their remaining souls. Blacksmith Lenigrast chided the heroes as usual for spending their lives in transit, but wished them a safe journey nonetheless, since they were some of his few customers these days. After saying their goodbyes, the group departed for the easternmost location they'd visited so far in Drangleic...

* * *

 **Shaded Woods**

"The three of you are all sorts of lucky, I'm telling you. When I went off on my own a few days ago, I just so happened to find what I'm sure is our destination." explained Vivi as the group made their way through the Woods, now even more eerily quiet due to the absence of any hollows or other threats. "To the east, just as the herald said, is a grand gate of gold-trimmed azure. The King's ring just has to react to it... if what that woman says is true."

"Yeah, yeah..." LoveGame replied. "She hasn't lead us astray yet... so let's invite ourselves into that gate, huh?"

Melanie noticed a mild stagger in the knight's gait. "You, uhh... you sure your leg's okay, LoveGame?"

He held up his hand, giving the 'okay' gesture. "Oh, yeah. That bonfire back there is somethin' else. Even I'm surprised at it!"

At the Ruined Forked Road, Vivi lead the Knights along the east path. It was a quiet and surprisingly lush trail; the clean-smelling air left them feeling refreshed and comforted. The aqueduct that seemed to span all of Drangleic was visible up close here, though one could only guess what purpose it served nowadays. Around the bend was a small pond, a bit murky despite being free of toxins. Unbeknownst to his friends, LoveGame enjoyed coming there to sit under the single dead tree and meditate during their time in Majula. Even when he left this accursed kingdom, this spot would remain special in his heart.

The path remained straight and narrow until they came upon the gate. Just as Vivi described, it was colored deep blue with a brilliant gold trim. "Here goes noth- ahh, who am I kidding? Here goes something." said LoveGame, retrieving the ring from his pack. Before he could even slip it onto his hand, he felt a pulsating sensation from the ring, which resonated within his body. The other three felt it too, strangely. As per their expectations, the magical circular lock turned and clicked into place, and the mighty door rumbled open on its own, yielding to the King's presence. Without hesitation, the Knights of the Curse entered through the King's Gate, ready to see the undead journey through to its end...

* * *

 **Aldia's Keep**

 _King Vendrick had forged a great many friendships during his life. Some say this is what molded him into such a capable ruler, keeping good relations with everyone from his closest advisers to the common man. However, his most cherished cohort was his blood-brother, Lord Aldia. For most of his life, Aldia was a studious scholar of unrivaled intelligence. He supported Vendrick in all of his endeavors, so it was no surprise that when Vendrick aimed to put a stop to the undead curse, Aldia went straight to work, using his knowledge to try to find some sort of breakthrough. He retreated to his keep where he did his studies, but a problem arose when he, too, sought to shed the yoke of fate and live outside its cycle. He was never seen or heard of by the public after this, but rumors swirled of horrific, inhuman experiments taking place within the Keep. Vendrick seemingly cut ties with him after these events. Attempts have been made to search the Keep for the old scholar, but even those who did make it back reported his absence. Perhaps his plan succeeded, in one way or another..._

Greeting the Knights as they passed the threshold of the door was a vast courtyard, overgrown with half-dead foliage. A distinctly forlorn-looking mansion towered over them, still completely intact, albeit worn. Strange canine creatures were seen gnawing on the corpse of a black-armored knight, but scattered into the brush when the heroes drew close. Everyone gazed up at the Keep, examining it thoroughly.

"I dunno..." LoveGame thought aloud. "Maybe I'm looking too much into this, but I don't think a dragon could fit inside that place. That being said... we're looking at yet another piece of prime real estate. If you guys weren't keen on the Shrine, how about making this mansion our own? I feel rich just looking at it!"

"Hold your thoughts for later." Vivi replied. "We ought to see if the place is occupied before making any claims, eh?"

"You got me there." he conceded.

After inspecting the courtyard for supplies and such, the group headed toward the Keep's front door. Though it appeared not to have been opened in ages, as evidenced by the heavy coating of moss and lichen, it swung open with a light push of the handle. The long, torchlit hallway echoed with the sound of creaking wood, coming from a few half-rotted carriages, rocking about weakly. Needless to say, none of the Knights cared to find out what was inside them. They crept past until the hall lead out into a grand foyer. They were immediately taken aback at the sight of the gaping maw of a colossal skeleton, one that very obviously belonged to a dragon of some sort.

"You were saying?" Ilia said, smirking at LoveGame for his earlier comment.

The knight crossed his arms. "Hmph! Dude must've been some kinda contortionist."

"...and he's no use to us dead. Let's get a move on." Melanie added, cracking her knuckles, secretly hoping for something to fight.

As the group began to comb the foyer for anything useful and find a way forward, they began to notice what might've been obvious if they'd thought about it – navigating a room with a giant dragon corpse sprawled out wasn't easy in the slightest. They ducked under arms and clambered over ribs as they searched the place over thoroughly. Vivi found an opaque magic barrier that intrigued him considerably, and the opposite end of the corridor contained a curious lever. However, the floor around it was absolutely riddled with soapstone messages begging him to turn back. He opted not to tempt fate, leaving the device alone. He also made sure to keep this a secret from LoveGame, who probably would've pulled it anyway.

Melanie had taken the lower route, with LoveGame following behind. She playfully teased him over whether or not he only followed her to get a desirable view of her assets. The lower foyer didn't have much to offer besides a few peculiar mirrors... which LoveGame and Melanie realized simultaneously were almost exact copies of what the Looking Glass Knight held! A few mirror squires began pounding on the glass until they tumbled through the other side, but were quickly dispatched by the newly-formed couple and their imposing greatswords. As the last squire crashed against the very mirror it emerged from, it was knocked free from the wall, crushing the spirit for good. No words were exchanged during the short battle, but they shot each other knowing looks. The rush they'd felt from fighting alongside each other was nothing short of exhilarating.

Ilia had made it to the top of the grand staircase, with Vivi catching up hastily. The other two came to her side when they got a closer look at what she was examining. Whatever opposition they might've faced here had been fully petrified, not unlike old Straid back in the Bastille. A large group of hollow warriors all stood motionless, and even a rotund cyclops creature was stopped in its tracks, poised as if it were moments from devouring its prey. Ilia took note of this phenomenon before leading them to a wooden door that seemed to lack a handle. Though they'd already noticed the beautifully-crafted dragon statues within the room – perhaps alluding to what resided within the keep – only now did they realize the tongues hanging from their mouths served as switches when pulled. As expected, the wooden door rose up and revealed wide, lengthy hallway lined end to end with some very questionable décor.

Entering the hall, the Knights of the Curse looked on in a mix of disgust and wonder at the countless hanging cages, each one containing some form of abomination. Even compared to everything they'd encountered up until now, not one of these caged creatures looked the least bit natural. The majority of them had evidently grown passive, not even making attempts to free themselves; only the occasional writhing motion or sickly growl. The most disturbing ones could be described as very vaguely humanoid beasts, their bodies swollen with bulging masses of muscle and growths, giving them a distinctly asymmetrical appearance. Others appeared to be overgrown beetles or other nondescript insects, barely able to move under their own weight. Some were even crude recreations of monsters the heroes had faced before; a gargoyle with tattered wings that twitched violently in its cage, and mimics already in their hostile state, flailing about with only three limbs and their 'jaws' torn away, hanging at the seam.

Perhaps it was for the best that the hall was not very well lit on account of lacking any windows, as the creatures that hung higher up and further inward were obscured by the dark. Ilia saw a Pharros contraption on the wall that would almost certainly provide light, but decided against it after remembering what happened in the Gutter.

"...coulda gone the rest of my life without seein' this." LoveGame said flatly, still taking in the horror that lay before him. "Forget what I said about living here."

"No kidding." Melanie chimed. "The hell did we walk in on? I'm gonna kick that Herald's ass if she sent us here as some kind of sick joke."

"Simmer down, cleric." said Vivi. "That's not like her. Whatever went on here... she must've not known about it. Come on. These creatures are likely too weak to break free from imprisonment, let alone fight back." he motioned toward the group, leading the way forward. "Cast light!" he shouted, raising his staff to produce a small glowing orb above his head. "Don't trip over anything."

"Hey, I'm with you, Viv." LoveGame said, sticking close to the wizard. "The less time we spend here, the better. Too much insight ain't good for you, y'know?"

The Knights of the Curse resumed their trek through the hallway. Vivi's spell quickly proved useful, as many chairs and other furniture were scattered haphazardly around the floor. There were several other doors leading to smaller chambers within the keep, which the group did explore to some degree. The first one was unoccupied, but contained shelves lined with hundreds of vials with fluorescent green liquid, carefully stacked and organized. Much to Ilia's delight, some of the shelves housed books, most of them still readable and full of notes about experiments. One even appeared to be someone's diary. She skimmed them over, stashing them away later to read at her leisure. "A damn shame. This place could've been ideal for researching Drangleic... No way in hell I could concentrate on anything here now, though." she thought aloud.

Leaving the room and continuing forth, the heroes did find other doors, but pressing their ears up against them revealed eerie sounds of hammering and spells being conjured up. They were locked tight, presumably for good reason, and that was enough to merit moving on. Before long, the hallway terminated at a large stone door, wrapped in locks and chains in what was clearly a valiant effort to keep intruders out. With no visible keyhole, the Knights were momentarily stumped on how to proceed. As usual, LoveGame was the first to cast his questionable idea forth.

"I think I've got it... I heard some rumors that every one of these doors has some kinda weak point. I'll just take a closer look and divine where it is..." he said, leaning close to the door and running his hand over its surface.

" _WRRRROOOOARRRRR...!"_

"Get back!" Ilia yelled, dragging the knight away from the door a split second before it shattered to rubble! Emerging from the dust as it cleared was an enraged cyclops, smashing away what was left of the door! The ground trembled as it lumbered furiously after the heroes! They all scrambled past where the door once stood, finding themselves outside the Keep at last!

"That's one way of doin' it! Fine work, dear. You found its weak spot, all right!" Melanie congratulated LoveGame as the beast tried to turn around, lost its balance, and tumbled back to its feet! Nothing could slow the heavy creature down, and the Knights of the Curse quickly found themselves backed onto the narrow stone bridge that lead outside! LoveGame and Ilia stood their ground with raised shields and gritted teeth!

Vivi twirled his staff a bit, grabbing the cyclops' attention momentarily. "Lumbering beast! I'm not fond of your look!" he taunted, firing a soul spear directly into its single eye. It roared in anguish and reeled back, losing its balance once more! Thinking quickly, Melanie cast an Emit Force right at its stubby feet, knocking it back over the edge! The group gave a collective sigh of relief, catching their breath.

"No need to thank me." Melanie teased with a wink and a finger on her chin.

Under his helm, LoveGame blushed lightly. "You're a miracle worker! In the literal sense, I mean!" he complimented, illiciting a smile from the curvy cleric. Blushing a little, she waved lightly at him in something of an 'Oh, you!' gesture.

The heroes took a moment to get their bearings. The golden-yellow sky was broken up by tall, thin stone formations in the distance. The clean air's warmth caressed the Knights, as if to console them over the horrible sights they'd witnessed within the keep. However, turning around to proceed reminded them of it before they could even fully forget. Ahead of them was a towering, tattered cage. It was covered almost entirely in a worn tarp, loose pieces dancing in the wind.

"I'm beginning to notice a theme here." Ilia observed. "Can't say I'm a fan. Let's get this over with."

Stepping through the giant cage's opening, the heroes were met with its sole occupant: A crimson dragon, slumbering peacefully on a bed of hay. Peaceful as it was fearsome, each snore made the air rumble lightly around it. Everyone opted to hold their tongue for the sake of self=preservation, and attempted to slip past it. However, this effort was in vain. The dragon reacted to their presence after a mere few steps, and awoke with a breathy yawn. The Knights winced and steeled themselves, fully expecting it to break out into a raging tantrum and attack... but the winged beast remained quiet, eyeing them for what felt like a very long time. It approached them in a steady stride, its talons causing small quakes beneath them. Leaning in uncomfortably close with its long, tensile neck, the dragon sized up each one of them. It looked over each of their bodies down to the last detail, and even sniffed them cautiously. Once this process was over, it closed its eyes and lowered its head to the Knights of the Curse.

"I-I don't... does it want some sort of mercy killing?" said Vivi, perplexed to say the least.

Ilia shook her head. "No, that's not it. This creature looks very different from the dragons back home, but its gesture feels somehow... familiar."

"I think I've got it!" LoveGame proudly announced. "Now, I don't know much about dragons... but given they got those big ol' wings... they've got to nest really high up! I'm sure of it... higher than some puny elevator could take us, anyway. Therefore... this kind fella is offering us a ride!"

Vivi and Melanie were both a little unsure, looking at the knight like his head was on backwards.

"After all this time, you still doubt me, don't you?" he sighed condescendingly. "...fine, I'll prove it to ya! Buncha cowards..."

With that, he put his weapons away and pulled himself onto the dragon's neck, crawling his way onto its muscular, scaled back. The crimson beast did not react in the slightest, its head remaining lowered, still as a statue. "See?" he shouted down at them, giving his approving thumbs-up. Ilia joined LoveGame as if it were second nature, and Vivi and Melanie squeezed next to them after a moment of hesitation. When all four heroes were in position, the dragon reared its neck straight upward and scorched the top of the cage with its breath! The black smoke cleared, leaving a gaping hole behind!

"...Oh... he could've left this whole time. I-I had no idea..." remarked Melanie, thoroughly impressed with the dragon's feat.

After peering upward at the hole it created, the dragon spread its imposing wings wide! It didn't take a genius to know that it was about to take off! "All right! Everyone, hold on tight as you can! Next stop, drake country... I hope!"

The heroes took a firm grip to the dragon's tough scales, closed their eyes, and braced as hard as they could! The winged beast took flight, and their hearts dropped into their stomachs as they soared from the cage into the saffron skies. After reaching its desired height, the dragon slowed itself and began to glide, allowing its wings to rest. The Knights of the Curse all took deep breaths, adjusting to the extreme altitude as their ears popped. Already, several other dragons could be seen flying on the horizon, circling a towering plateau. As the dragon slowed enough that its' passengers view was no longer a blur, flying closer revealed several hollowed-out spots – it had to be their nest!

* * *

 **Dragon Aerie**

 _The old Fire Keepers who made their dwelling in Things Betwixt would often regale travelers with tales of a place where dragons roosted high above the world. Many who heard the tale would laugh, disputing it as some old lord's tale, a way to make Drangleic seem more fantastic and mythical than the decrepit kingdom it really was, but few ever made it far enough to prove them right or wrong. Of course, the claim turned out to be mostly true. Despite its name, this rocky plateau was home to the dragons' inferior cousins, the drakes. Characterized by possessing only two legs, these creatures were far weaker than the ancient Stone Dragons that waged war with the gods, but were formidable nonetheless. They seemed largely neutral in nature, but their actions suggested a strong desire to test anyone that approached their sacred shrine._

The flight from Aldia's Keep was surprisingly short after reaching the proper height, suggesting it wasn't too far from the nightmarish building. The red drake drew closer until it reached a patch of land wide and flat enough to make its landing. The heroes dismounted their unlikely ally and bowed to it in thanks.

"Too bad this place doesn't have any purple soapstone. I would've loved to keep this guy around..." Ilia lamented.

Vivi was about to ask the Lord Protector what she meant by that, but LoveGame had turned around and noticed someone standing mere feet away! "You! Seriously, lady! You gotta teach me how to appear outta thin air like that one of these days!"

The others turned around, confirming what the knight's words suggested – the Emerald Herald was there, just a stone's throw from where the dragon had landed, as if she was expecting them right then and there. Her namesake green cape billowed wildly as the drake took off behind them, joining its numerous brethren in the skies.

"Uhh... Peace out!" Melanie said, bidding the beast farewell.

Vivi looked at the herald and tilted his head. "Really... how does she keep showing up like that? I know I should be used to it by now, but..."

"Okay, lady! We're here like you obviously knew we'd be... So, uhh... is this the right place? You kept talkin' about dragons, and, well, look at the place! We've got 'em comin' out of our ears, if you haven't noticed." asserted LoveGame.

The Herald smiled a little. "Indeed, Bearer of the Curse. It was my manifestation that lead you and your friends here."

"...Yeah, I get that. What do we do now?" he replied plainly.

"Long have I awaited one such as you." she continued. "One who might shatter the shackles of fate. To this end, you must visit the Ancient Dragon. It has watched over the entire world for aeons past."

LoveGame gave a quick nod. "You got it. Seems like a nice enough guy, long as he doesn't toast us.

"Do not resist. The dragon welcomes you... but he also offers a trial of your fortitude. The four of you must pass this trial to gain audience with him. Proceed, Knights of the Curse. This is all that is left for you." she said, her words carrying a certain mystical air.

"Sounds like a lot of work... but if you still think we're fit for the job, then so be it! Plus, I gotta uphold my end of the deal. When I make a promise, I keep it!" announced the knight, referring back to what he said when he began his journey.

"Thanks... for everything." added Ilia, prompting the other two to chime in agreement.

Melanie flashed the herald a grin, her scarlet eyes alit with fire. "You can count on us, Herald. To put it bluntly... we get shit done!"

"Eloquently phrased there, Melanie." said Vivi. "Listen. These three have gotten me this far. At this point, I'd be doing myself one hell of a disservice not to see this through!"

The hooded woman bowed to the heroes in response, and they set forth, ready to explore the Aerie. The initial landing spot lead down into a small cavern, which appeared to be the only way forward. Entering the mouth, LoveGame looked back one final time. Just as he and the others thought, the Herald had vanished from sight once again.

The cave was fairly small, though it did contain a few crystal lizards, which the group didn't hesitate to kill for their valuable ores. It lead out to a long, narrow wooden rope bridge, which itself connected to another towering rock platform. Despite its initial appearance, the bridge was incredibly sturdy, hardly affected by the increasingly strong winds. So long as the heroes crossed it slowly, single-file, it showed no signs of breaking. Exploring the second plateau offered a peculiar sight: dried globs of a strange white substance. Seeing it gave Melanie something of a dirty thought. She snickered to herself, covering her mouth and shooting a glance over at the others. "Hey, guys... Seein' as how this is their breeding ground... you think that stuff could be the dragons'...heh, y'know...?"

"...what? Nobody cares if you say 'cum', Melanie. We're all adults here." replied LoveGame, completely deadpan. Melanie's eyes widened in surprise, her expectations completely subverted. Ilia and Vivi laughed a bit at the exchange as they traversed the Aerie. It wasn't long before they came around a bending stone path that ramped upward. The overlook gave them a view of a wide basin, occupied by a slumbering red dragon, identical to the one that brought them here. Figuring it would show the same degree of friendliness, they attempted to stroll past it, leaving it undisturbed.

This beast, however, quickly proved a bit more temperamental. Reacting instantly to the heroes' footsteps, it awoke with a violent roar, staring them down with bared teeth! "Shit! We must've woke that behemoth up early!" Vivi cursed.

Everyone prepared for a fight, but the dragon swung its long, mighty tail around, sending them flying to the edge of the basin! LoveGame came to his senses and looked to his sides, seeing Vivi and Melanie recovering from the heavy blow, but...

"What the... uhh, where's...? Ilia, where'd ya go?!"

" _Eyes up here, big red!"_

Ilia had not only managed to evade the dragon's tail sweep, but had climbed her way back up onto the overlook! LoveGame had never seen her this fired up before! The others looked on at the Lord Protector with puzzled expressions of awe. What was she thinking, anyway?!

"Stand back, everyone! This one's me! I've been waiting for something like this since I got here... honestly, I was hoping I'd get this chance sooner!" she shouted down at the others.

LoveGame stood up and looked at her. "Whaddaya mean?! I'm not sure I follow."

She grinned triumphantly at her allies. "I mean... dragons are my forte! These things are way different than the ones I saw and fought back home... but they all die the same way!" Ilia furiously bashed her blood-red longsword against her kiteshield, producing a resounding clang! If her shouting didn't get the drake's attention, this surely would!

Agitated further, the winged monster reared back, its mouth aglow. Ilia stood firm, raising her shield defiantly! LoveGame watched her movements closely, and felt himself sweat nervously. "Ilia, I don't know what you learned fighting dragons back home, but blocking flame breath generally isn't a good-"

The fearsome reptile loosed a scorching stream of flame from its lips! The entire basin lit up in a brilliant orange as LoveGame, Melanie, and Vivi took cover by the rocks, eyes shut tight! They couldn't bear looking at what was about to become of Ilia...

...but as soon as the flaming assault reached Ilia, the wide stream began to narrow, converging around her left arm! Unbelievably, the dragon's breath was being absorbed into the face of her crimson shield! The stylized metal face had swallowed it whole! The others could do little more than watch in disbelief as their jaws collectively dropped!

The dragon kiteshield now glowed red-hot with an awesome power! Ilia noticed the way her allies reacted, and said, "What? You guys didn't really think I'd take that kind of attack head-on, didja? What you just witnessed was the power of the draconic visage. Fashioned onto this shield, it grows exponentially stronger by taking in dragon fire... oh, keep watching, or you'll miss the best part!" she boasted with a devilish grin.

Ilia held her shield out at the drake; it gave off a white-hot glimmer! With a crackling _whoosh,_ the shield set the basin ablaze, sending the beast's flames right back at it, with a far stronger intensity to boot! The others barely managed to avoid the embers, covering their eyes from the blinding light! In mere seconds, the fire dissipated, revealing nothing left of the drake but scattered ash! Ilia stylishly twirled her blade and sheathed it.

Vivi was clearly impressed by the display. "Using a shield offensively... I would've never believed it until now. Still..."

"Whoo! That was incredible, sis! You're gonna have to teach me that move one of these days." remarked LoveGame, commending his companion.

Melanie crossed her arms. "You've got more to you than I pinned you for. Promise me a duel after this is all over, will ya?"

Ilia jumped and skidded down the ridge, her metal boots kicking up rocks and dust as she joined her comrades. "You're on. I just hope I don't embarrass you too badly in front of LoveGame." she taunted.

Melanie stared daggers back at her. "What?! I should be the one saying that!"

The girls' eyes locked in a determined fervor until LoveGame and Vivi physically pulled them away from one another, reminding them they'd have plenty of time to settle this after all was said and done. Amid the smear of ashes the drake was reduced to, a scarlet-jewled ring was salvaged. It gave off a comforting heat, providing the wearer with a high resistance to the dragons' fiery attacks.

The rest of the Aerie was rather peaceful save for the droves of dragons flying overhead. The further the Knights journeyed, the more crystal lizards they found, striking them down before they could scurry away. The various ores they yielded would prove vital to the group, as the fortification of their gear became more and more necessary. Before long, a brilliant towering structure could be seen in the distance; the heroes had no doubts that this was their destination. The long walk took them across a couple more wooden bridges, terminating at rocky plateaus like the first.

Two more wide basins housed another red drake each... though they were soundly defeated by Ilia, using the same method as before. She simply couldn't resist a chance to give the others a show. Though it wasn't as impressive as the first time, the others praised her efforts for making things a little more simple. The path then lead out to a taut zipline. LoveGame expressed sheer excitement, eager to relive the rush he got back in Brightstone Cove. One by one, the Knights zipped across, landing at one final bridge.

This one was a great deal longer and wider than the rest... and far more ragged. It whipped and swayed in the violent gusts that surrounded it. The Knights of the Curse each took a deep breath and set their eyes forward, treading onto the creaky bridge. Each step was light and cautious, made with controlled breathing and clenched teeth. The airborne drakes seemed to notice the heroes' efforts and made aggressive fly-bys at the bridge, causing it to reel and shake violently! Crossing this final obstacle would prove their worth to the dragons themselves!

The Knights held onto the side of the ropes for dear life as they trudged forth, shutting their eyes occasionally during the wider steps. Each pass the dragons made caused the rope to fray and unravel more and more. Before they knew it, all four of them had successfully crossed, breathing a sigh of relief. Taking one last look back, they observed the decrepit bridge collapsing behind them, into the cloudy abyss.

* * *

 **Dragon Shrine**

 _For a long time, most historical documents stated that all of the true dragons were driven to extinction during the war with the Gods. This notion, however, had been proven false aeons ago when a warrior named Scarlet discovered a living stone dragon far beneath the world. A covenant, known as the Path of the Dragon, had been established with this dragon as the figurehead. Many human warriors had fought under this covenant, and some say the Drakeblood Knights of Sir Yorgh even had ties with it. The strongest warriors would transform into draconic humanoids and even be able to harness a fraction of the winged terrors' might. In current days, the covenant still functioned, though the whereabouts of the Stone Dragon were unknown. Instead, something else took its place. A colossal beast eclipsing the original, he was known only as the Ancient Dragon. The devout disciples of the Path of the Dragon built a towering, ornate shrine in its honor. Since then, the Ancient Dragon has waited patiently at the top of the shrine, for someone to imbue with his power. Even the most dedicated covenant members have been denied this mysterious power, and rumors of what it was would often circulate between them._

Taking their first steps into the Shrine, the Knights of the Curse took a moment to size the place up. Though some smaller structures had been eroded away by the wind, the place as a whole looked very pristine. The walls were covered with elegant depictions of dragons in flight, and carved with an indecipherable text of some sort. For reasons they couldn't explain, everyone felt a warm feeling of tranquility wash over them.

"A shrine built to honor the dragons..." Ilia thought out loud, peering up at the structure. "...astounding, isn't it?"

LoveGame stretched his legs. "Take it all in, sis... we've got a promise to keep."

Noticing the unusual sternness in his voice, Ilia nodded. The heroes continued through the Shrine's main path, which lead up a flight of stairs. Immediately, they were met with a small group of what they thought were warriors wearing golden dragon-shaped armor. One of them approached and took a bow.

"Welcome, cursed ones." he said. Any notion that their appearance was merely armor was shattered as soon as the warrior spoke; his mouth moved completely naturally. Ilia took notice of their resemblance to her master.

"As you have likely realized, we had been expecting you. The Herald tells us you seek audience with the ancient one." he continued.

"R-right!" said LoveGame, snapping himself out of silence. "I'm LoveGame. Glad the Emerald lady knows you... it means you're on our side, huh?"

"For the time being, yes. M-most of us, anyway... I hope that damned Villard isn't up to something again... Listen well, Knight LoveGame. My name is Transcendent Edde. I recently gained the privilege of bathing in the blood of dragons... but that is beside the point. Ahead lies your final test."

"Nice to meetcha, Edde. So... what do we do?" LoveGame inquired.

Edde pointed toward a large knight further back, clad in sleek black armor and carrying a heavy round shield and straight sword, posed for battle. "The task is fairly straighforward. Simply defeat three of our Drakekeepers in a duel, and you will be allowed past."

"Tch! Those guys look like the Old Knights we faced back at Heide's! Ain't nothin' to it." LoveGame said dismissively.

"Of course, there is a little more to this challenge, young knight." replied Edde. "Number one: Each fight will be a fair duel. One-on-one. You may choose who will fight, but if another interferes, we will not hesitate to bring you down. Two: Each duel is decided in one strike. Whichever of you takes the first hit is the loser. Think carefully."

The Knights thought over what Edde had said, weighing their options and considering their approach. Naturally, LoveGame stepped forth and drew his Sun Sword. "I stand by what I said. Nothin' to it. I'll go f-"

He felt a hand on his shoulder, pulling him back. "Stay where you are, LoveGame. I've got this one."

"But I-... I mean, are you sure? Do you still have it in you after felling three dragons?" he asked with concern.

Ilia smiled at him warmly. "C'mon. I didn't get to swing my sword even once. I'll make it quick."

LoveGame didn't need to question her further, as the tone of her voice told him everything. She readied her longsword and stepped into the makeshift arena. The Drakekeeper surprised her by firing a bright bolt of magic from the tip of his sword! Ilia threw herself out of the way and continued to rush the giant knight down! It loosed more magic shots, trying to keep the distance between them wide, but evading them appeared trivial at this point. The Drakekeeper raised its shield when Ilia got close, but she dropped to her knees at the last second and slid under its legs, slashing the right one and causing it to topple over. Edde and the other warriors all bowed at her, indicating a fair victory.

A second Drakekeeper descended the far staircase, replacing the first. This one appeared the same, but was instead wielding a greathammer with one hand, and a tall greatshield in the other.. It slung the hammer over its shoulder, awaiting the next challenger.

"Can I have my turn yet?" asked an eager LoveGame. "I think I've got an idea for this one."

The other three nodded, showing no sign of protest. Holding the Sun Sword tight, LoveGame charged, and the Drakekeeper charged right back at him! It aggressively brought the hammer down, and LoveGame rolled forward. The Drakekeeper then stood firmly in place with its shield dug into the floor! The mighty shield repelled the Sun Sword's thrusts and slashes! Taking a page from his duel in Black Gulch, LoveGame used all the strength in his arm to knock the heavy shield away, stunning the Drakekeeper just long enough for one good stab! He curtly put his sword away and took a triumphant stride back to his allies as the warriors bowed once more.

 _I'll have to think you one of these days, Asmundr._ he thought to himself.

The last Drakekeeper lumbered down to the arena, clutching a mace longer than its own body. Vivi was the next one to volunteer. _With a big, slow weapon like that... my advantage is guaranteed. What a waste of my time..._

This one, however, behaved a little different. The moment Vivi stepped in with his scimitar at the ready, the Drakekeeper sprinted forth, swinging the heavy mace around like a feather! The wizard attempted a counterattack by circling around it and going in for a slash, but he was stopped short by a crushing blow from the head of the great mace! It all happened so fast that the others could hardly keep up!

Vivi recovered, dusting himself off. "Grr... Come on! What kind of-... whatever. I'd have him begging for life if they allowed use of my magic. A shame your knights need a handicap to deal with me..."

Melanie was the last one left. She drew her blacksword and took Vivi's place, giving him a winking glance. "You're off your game, Vivi. Watch this."

She dashed toward the Drakekeeper, who made the same offensive approach as before. The moment the mace was about to find its target, Melanie held her wide greatsword up with both hands and blocked the swing! She looked up at the bulky humanoid with a toothy smile, using the heavy weapon's momentum to push the Drakekeeper back and slash cleanly across its chest with the black blade! Yet again, the dragon warriors bowed in approval. Melanie swayed her hips as she walked back to the group, blowing a kiss to LoveGame.

Just as Edde told them, each battle had been decided in seconds, and the trial was over as quickly as it had begun. Edde approached them once more. "Congratulations. The four of you have proven your worth to the ancient one. If you would, step forward through the door, and confront your fate."

The Knights of the Curse bowed at Edde and headed through the wooden door. It lead out into a sprawling, grand staircase; the largest one they'd seen in their travels by far. It was a long and quiet climb, and the heroes were filled with a sense of worthiness and satisfaction, feeling as though they could take on the very world at that moment. The stairs were lined end to end with countless dragon warriors. The sight of each and every one of them bowing towards the heroes in unison was a breathtaking and mythical sight.

Reaching the top, the final group of warriors let them past into a narrow corridor. On the other side, resting like a common house cat, was a creature that absolutely dwarfed anything they'd ever seen, and anything they'd likely ever see again – the Ancient Dragon lay before them at last.

None of the heroes could bring themselves to speak in his presence. His scales were a light brown, his wings tattered like an old cloth, but he appeared no less powerful, with each of his curled claws being roughly the size of an adult human. He gingerly turned his head to look at them, and after a moment of silence, addressed them in a bizarre, aethereal echo of black speech. It resembled normal language only tangentially, but all four of them could understand it clearly.

" _Ahhhhhh... The murk shifts and stirs... and yet another stands before me..."_

LoveGame cleared his throat, keeping his response as steady as possible. "That's right. My name is Knight LoveGame of Wes'Sv'Urginiah. Along with Ilia the Lord Protector, Vivi the Black, and Melanie the Graceful, I come to you at the request of the Emerald Herald. The honorable King Vendrick has fallen to the undead curse, and I have been asked to ascend the throne in his place."

" _I did not think it would come to this... so be it. For the curse of life... is the curse of want. And so.. you peer into the fog, in hope of answers..."_

"Answer me this, mighty Ancient Dragon. How can I rightfully take the throne?" he asked.

" _I shall grant you a power known only to me. With this, you shall find yourselves able to transcend time itself. Very few have attained such a power... but this honor is yours."_

As the Dragon said this, a white ashen mist began to envelop the Knights, until their bodies absorbed it.

" _Return to the battleground of those wrathful giants, where your journey began... their graves shall lead you to the throne. The rest is in your hands."_

With that, the Ancient Dragon bid them farewell. No matter what the heroes said, the gargantuan beast would no longer speak. They departed from the Dragon's platform and talked among each other, planning out their next course of action.

"No doubt he was referring to the Forest of Fallen Giants. It's obvious – we should use that feather the Herald gave you to head home and rest for the night, then set off for the Forest tomorrow. Doesn't sound hard at all, right?" Ilia suggested.

"Hold on, Lord Protector." protested Vivi. "Time is of the essence, and something's been eating at me. Remember the door LoveGame had to open to enter that strange building earlier? There was another one just like it in the Castle... judging by its position, it leads right to the throne. If I understand what that Dragon was getting at, we're going to be traveling through time itself."

Ilia raised an eyebrow. "What are you getting at, Vivi?"

"We should split up. If we're going to be messing around in the timeline, it's only natural that some of us go and watch the throne. We mess something up, and anything could happen." he said. "I can't explain it, but this feeling I have is unshakably strong. You never know with this sort of situation..."

LoveGame nodded at him. "If you're going, then so am I! You and I can head for the Forest... and Ilia and Melanie can get a first look at that glorious throne!"

Ilia's eyes widened, looking at LoveGame with great contempt. "W-huh?! You can't be serious, LoveGame! Me... going with... that?!"

Melanie's reaction wasn't very different. "Ugh, no way! Being alone with her sounds like a nightmare! Why can't I just go instead?!"

"Hahahahaaa!" LoveGame laughed heartily, grabbing the girls by their shoulders. "Uh-uh-uh! It's already been decided! I don't wanna hear any fussing! You two seriously still haven't gotten along? Then think of it as... a chance to bond!"

Realizing they couldn't sway the wayward knight, Ilia and Melanie crossed their arms, looking away from each other with simultaneous "Hmph"s.

LoveGame gave Vivi a generous pat on the back. "Gotta say, I wasn't feelin' it earlier, but... this fires me up! Some much-needed guy-time with my trusted brother, adventuring through time and space! Let's make King Vendrick proud!"

* * *

On that note, LoveGame held the aged feather high, transporting everyone back to Majula to rest once more. The Knights of the curse could feel their adventure coming to a close, and its final leg seemed to be leading them back to where it all began... and just what was awaiting Ilia and Melanie at the coveted Throne of Want? The enigmatic Ancient Dragon had provided some unique insight on their quest, and the power he bestowed upon the heroes may reveal more than they had bargained for...


	16. 16 - Regalia of Giants!

**Author's notes:** _ **Since the last chapter didn't have any proper boss fights, you can expect this one to be fairly action-packed to make up for it. I tried some different things with the pacing, so let me know how that goes over with you guys. Also, much love to my buddy Elijah who helped me with a lot of ideas for this part. I may not have mentioned it until now, but you have him to thank for the inception of Vivi! For now, enjoy this penultimate chapter and stick around for the big finale!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 16 – Regalia of Giants - _"Now, make their blood your own!"_**

 **Majula**

After gaining an audience with the legendary Ancient Dragon, LoveGame and Vivi managed to assert their split-up strategy on the women, much to their chagrin. With their plan already laid out, they had returned to their home in Majula to make their final preparations. The precious few souls they'd managed to acquire were parceled out between them and given to the Emerald Herald in exchange for power, and the wealth of ores they'd found within Dragon Aerie were put to great use. The rare petrified dragon bones in particular proved vital in reinforcing LoveGame's Smelter Sword and Melanie's Crypt Blacksword to their maximum strength. With nothing of real importance to discuss, the Knights of the Curse went about their final errands independently.

Ilia resolved to gaze out at the sunset near the cliffside, where the sea undulated in a mesmerizing blend of cobalt and gold. The only preparation she had left to do was of the mental variety.

 _Hmmmm... The Throne of Want... What is it? Not a single one of the old texts I read had so much as a passing mention... By the Nines, it seems like only yesterday I'd arrived here to help some hapless knight... with what seemed like such a simple task. Can't help but wonder what awaits us at the Th-_

Interrupting her thoughts was a familiar figure, seen just out of the corner of her eye. Near the old monument to the champions stood someone with hair as silver as his armor – Asmundr! Curious, Ilia approached him, but he spoke up before Ilia could even greet the man. "Ilia! Been looking for you!"

"Hmm?" she raised an eyebrow. "We were all here last night. We just had to-"

"Yeah, but," he quickly interjected, "you guys always leave in such a hurry! Slow down, will ya?"

The Lord Protector crossed her arms and smiled. "Yeah, well, when the fate of the world-"

"I know, I know! Trust me, I'm countin' on you just as much as the rest of us, but I had something to give you!" he said, pointing to a weapon holstered on his back. "I would've handed it to you way earlier if you'd stuck around."

Ilia's interests were immediately piqued. "You have my attention. What is it?"

Asmundr unsheathed the weapon, revealing it to be an extravagantly eye-catching straight sword. Halfway up its serpentine blade, it forked into two sharp prongs with characteristically jagged tips. The metal shone in many colors ranging from deep violet to vibrant blood-red, and embedded within its crossguard was a prismatic, baby-blue shard of metal.

"The Brotherhood of Blood had it stored in their armory, apparently since before even I was born! Since I was the first one to win enough duels to obtain that red aura I kept going on about, they awarded it to me!" he explained, holding it up to the light of the setting sun.

Ilia marveled at the impressive blade. "So... why aren't you keeping it for yourself?"

"I can't seem to get it to work!" lamented the ancient warrior. "I mean, its true power... I can't draw it out! See, they called it the Binding Regalia. Apparently, it's called that because it was forged with a shard of a legendary greatsword – well, it was really two swords. Each one was owned by one of the old kings, and they were forged together to make it... it's long-gone now, of course, but its shards are said to live on in artifacts like this one!"

"Fascinating!" responded Ilia, visibly impressed. "I'll have to document this, too! Still... why not give it to LoveGame? You seem to have a lot of faith in him."

Asmundr laughed at the very thought. "Right, and convince him to give up his beloved Sun Sword? Or that old Demon's blade? You're quite the comedian, Ilia. Take it, and use it to help him put an end to this curse... it's getting really depressing, what with everyone around me dying and whatnot."

Ilia still felt unsure. "I mean, I guess, if-"

"What, you want me to be more formal about it or something? Ehh, fine... I, Asmundr the Ancient Tactician, bestow upon to you, Ilia the Lord Protector, this Binding Regalia!" he announced, bowing and holding the sword out with both hands.

Blushing slightly, Ilia accepted the offering. She sighed dejectedly to herself, knowing this would replace her trusty Dragon longsword after all this time, but promised herself to return the blade to its home in Zanaris. "Thank you, Asmundr. It won't go to waste. You are, after all, a wellspring of faith. If you're giving this to me, it means you know I can unlock its full potential."

"I know you can." he began to turn away, before looking back again and saying, "Take care of my friend LoveGame, would you? He's one of the only people I respect, and if he bites it, I won't be able to duel him again."

"He's in good hands." Ilia vowed, parting ways with Asmundr once more.

Back at the Far Fire, the Knights of the Curse gathered around, ready to set off on their respective goals. Ilia quickly explained the acquisition of her new weapon to the other three, with LoveGame predictably more interested in a rematch with Asmundr than the weapon itself.

"The Forest of Fallen Giants isn't too far from here..." began Vivi, "...but Castle Drangleic's a bit of a trek. Granted most of the opposition there is dead, but we'll probably reach our destination before the ladies. Make sure you're all packed."

"Oh, I'm packed, all right!" Melanie jested, caressing her own massive rear and ample chest, unable to resist making one final display to LoveGame before equipping her armor. "Packed _and_ stacked!" She struggled to hold back her giggling.

Vivi put his hand on his forehead. "Be serious, would you?!"

Ilia shared his sentiment. "Is this what I've got to put up with for the next few hours? She's going to turn me hollow faster than death itself!"

"Lighten up!" said the graceful cleric, patting Ilia on the back with a jovial smile. "I'm not here to cause trouble anymore, really! Have a little fun, while we still can!"

"...anyways..." Vivi continued in spite of their antics, "Both of our paths should be safe for the most part, but keep yourselves on high alert. Isolated as the Throne of Want seems, it could very well be hiding its own surprises. As for us... Can't say I've ever had the luxury of traveling through time itself, but I don't doubt something will be trying to skewer us if we're really to witness the Human-Giant War firsthand."

LoveGame nodded at the wizard. "Good point. We promise not to mess up the timeline, either. The results could be thunderous if we aren't careful."

"So long as that's everything," said Ilia with the tact and tone of an army commander, "we'll be moving out now. Depending on what we find at the throne... this may very well be the last time we ever see Majula. May we be blessed by the Nine."

The Knights of the Curse gave each other a four-way fist bump and an exchange of "Umbasa" before parting ways; LoveGame and Vivi headed toward the iron gate that lead into the Forest, while Ilia and Melanie departed for the Shaded Woods, neither duo looking back for even a second. The gate's switch was pulled, and the two men dashed under, returning to the site where it all began.

* * *

 **Forest of Fallen Giants**

After crossing the wooden bridge past where the river became a rushing waterfall, LoveGame and Vivi emerged into the lush vista, where crystal clear water gently flowed and crows circled above, just as before. And just as before, the skies remained a clouded gray, but this seemed to add to the Forest's comforting sense of nostalgia to the warriors. Now devoid of the hollow soldiers that once guarded it as they did in life, the old battleground was one of the most serene spots in the kingdom. The crisp, clean-tasting air was a stark contrast to the choking miasma of their visit to the Undead Crypt.

The knight and the wizard strolled side-by-side through the shallow brook, keeping an eye out for any fallen giants with enough of their bodies intact to work with. Vivi sighed and thought aloud, "Ah, back to the olden days, are we?"

"You traveled through here too, huh?" LoveGame inquired. "Ilia and I never saw anyone but the soldiers."

The red-plumed mage nodded. "Indeed. I honed my skill in combat here when I was still trying to forge an identity for myself. Not an easy thing when you forget who you are, LoveGame."

The knight nodded back. "I can imagine. I still remember my old home, but... dying has knocked a few memories out. Kinda hoping I'll get 'em back, to be honest."

"In my earliest days here, I wanted to be a knight, not unlike you." Vivi confided. "However, it didn't take me long to realize I simply wasn't cut out for that life. The armor I wear now? It's something of a remnant of that desire."

"I would've never guessed. Though, that reminds me... I'm sorry for what I said about magic earlier." apologized LoveGame. "While I still find the idea of pelting a defenseless foe from long range dishonorable, I can't imagine how much skill it must take to remember all those spells by heart. Not to mention, it's saved our ass more than once."

Under his helm, Vivi cracked a subtle smile. "No need for that, LoveGame. Just because a point of view is different, doesn't mean it's inherently wrong. Either way, I came here from that awful limbo when I arrived, and did battle with the remnant of the King's old army. I trained here until no more soldiers remained. Before I discovered these sorceries, even those lumbering knights at Heide's Tower repelled me. It was then that I realized I was a natural with magic, so returning here brings me back..."

"You and me both, brother." agreed LoveGame. "This was the first spot where Ilia and I fought together. I guess it really hasn't been that long, but it feels like an eternity. I was such a goof back then... it's also where I experienced death for the first time."

"Oh?" Vivi's interests were piqued.

"Well, not counting my descent into that damned whirlpool." he corrected himself. "I made a reckless leap over to that rock and slipped. It hurt pretty bad, but it was one helluva revelation that I could return from death as long as I didn't let myself go hollow!"

Vivi laughed. "Impressive. I feel that this curse and I may have more in common than I initially thought. Still, I myself hope to avoid that fate, for as long as it takes to discover who I am."

"I hope so, too. Man..." LoveGame's memories of his earlier days in Drangleic continued to wash back to him. "So much happened here. Facing down the Last Giant... my first time being ambushed by Melanie – we didn't even know it was her yet! Hell, I'm still wearing the boots I found here. In a way, I'm tied to this forest almost as much as the giants themselves. To think I'll be leaving this all behind soon..."

"Speaking of..." Vivi segued back to the topic of their mission. "I recall some well-preserved giant corpses being close by. The first one was... yes, right past here!"

The two headed past the outer wall of Cardinal Tower, where LoveGame had once fought the tortoise-armored soldiers. Just as Vivi said, there stood a mighty tree, still vaguely in the same shape as the Last Giant. "I knew this had to have some significance. A few of those undead infantrymen were still mindlessly whaling on it when I approached, not even paying me any mind as I put them to rest."

"Mhm." said the knight. "Ilia told me all about hollowing when we were here. Even in death, a soldier is bound to his duty. Somethin' like that."

LoveGame and Vivi approached the towering corpse, and felt something emanating from within their souls... the same feeling they'd felt when that old Dragon spoke to them. The giant's body resonated with the Ashen Mist Heart, and the two stepped forth, their physical beings fading into days long past...

* * *

 **Memory of Vammar**

 _Vendrick's soldiers spent so much time battling to the death with the fearsome giants, that they likely never stopped to realize that the creatures were in fact sentient beings with their own thoughts, ideals, goals, and most importantly, their memories. What LoveGame and Vivi had really done was enter one such memory, of a giant warrior named Vammar, who bore witness to the war and fought on the front lines. As he had long been silenced, this memory was the only way to gain any insight on what happened in his last moments._

The two men appeared inside the hall of a fortress, its walls shaking and crumbling lightly as it was already under siege. Dust from the grinding of its stone walls fell from above, and lanterns rattled about on their leather slings. The heroes watched their heads and sprinted down the hall until they reached a larger, more open room, perhaps once serving as a storage area.

"The Human-Giant War... this must've been where it reached its fever pitch." observed Vivi. Before he could say anything else, the door on the far end of the room collapsed, along with most of the stone wall around it! A furious giant had burst into the room! It was shorter than the Last Giant, but more stocky and well-built. It began to flail its fists around with wild abandon until a warrior stood to face it. Leaping towards the berserk giant, it and the warrior exchanged a fierce punch to the gut for a savage stab to its hole-shaped face! The giant reeled back before slumping over in defeat, but its foe had been slammed against a wooden beam by its jab. LoveGame and Vivi rushed to his side, hoping he'd lived through the assault.

"You... you two... must leave here before this escalates. The giants have taken Cardinal Tower, and will be advancing on us any minute..." he choked out.

LoveGame felt his boots tighten and loosen... literally. Upon closer inspection, this man was wearing the same ones that LoveGame had donned since earlier. "C-Captain? You're _the_ Captain Drummond?"

"...how did you know?" he said, brushing aside his greyed hair, the tips caked with dried blood.

LoveGame thought before answering. He'd found the armor set on a corpse not far from the giant's body, meaning that Captain Drummond was destined to meet his end here. He couldn't admit that, both for the sake of preserving the man's own morale, and causing an error in the timeline. "Your exploits are known worldwide, sir. These boots have saved my old legs many a time, and I wear them in your honor!"

Vivi quickly changed the subject to the matter at hand. "Drummond, we seek the blood of giants. To that end, we will assist your soldiers in pushing those brutes back."

"Heh..." he scoffed in contempt. "A warzone is no place for hapless adventurers like you two. The giants are no ordinary barbarians. A singular rage burns within their hearts, you see. However, if you've the stones for it... just proceed through that door... or rather, what's left of it. My soldiers are normally wary of undead like you, but I will give them the order to stand down against you and focus on the giants for the time being."

"You have our word, Drummond. We'll make that push!" LoveGame promised, with Vivi firmly nodding along.

"Did you see him? That towering monster among them?" inquired Drummond through labored breath. "That is most certainly their king. He will be a thing to topple, even if I should die trying!" he said, laughing rather heartily for an injured warrior. "My blade may break... my arrows may fall wide... but my will shall never be broken. Those who live by the sword will die by it, and I, Drummond, won't go down without drawing mine! Now, begone with you."

The Captain's words instilled a strong feeling of determination within LoveGame and Vivi. They'd only just met the man, who in their time had been long dead, but already their respect for him was great. The duo headed through the hole that the giant had created, and reached the fortress' outer walls. Just as they'd expected, a battle was already under way! A contingency of royal soldiers bravely clashed with a trio of giants! One swung its mighty bone club down at them, missing by an inch! Another belched poisonous liquid onto the men, and still another kept its distance and lobbed pyromancies at them!

Vivi and LoveGame kept a considerable distance and observed the carnage. The soldiers were indeed putting up a valiant effort, chipping away at the behemoths before them. A few well-placed arrows even managed to fell the poison giant, but the other two proved an even match for the men, even when a reinforcement group of the turtle-shaped ironclads came in to back their men up. "This isn't good... we gotta help 'em out!" insisted LoveGame, drawing his Sun Sword, prepared to rush into the scramble until he felt Vivi's hand on his shoulder.

"Don't be so hasty, LoveGame. There are, after all, alternatives to fighting. Think about it!" protested the wizard. LoveGame tilted his head in confusion. "Since we can't exactly change the past... if they're going to die either way..." he clarified, "let's let them thin each other out. The victorious party will surely be weakened, and then we can finish them off."

LoveGame loosened himself up for a moment. "You know, Vivi, your way of thinking is the only thing that keeps me alive sometimes, I think. Let's wait it out, then."

Keeping themselves hidden from either party's sights, they peeked around the walls and watched the struggle unfold. Even with the assistance of the Ironclads, who once gave LoveGame himself considerable trouble, the humans were outmatched. Those who didn't find themselves smashed to bits by the elite giant's club were unlucky enough to be cooked alive by the searing pyromancy. Within minutes, the giants were left to scour the battlefield for something else to decimate.

"Now's the time to strike!" Vivi exclaimed, but LoveGame shook his head, and pointed to himself.

"Hold on. I've got an even better idea. You saw how Drummond dealt with that first one, right? That hole they call a face is an obvious weak point. Therefore..." he explained, producing a gold-and-bronze shortbow from his pack. "...I'm gonna snipe 'em for you!"

Vivi chuckled, knowing what his comrade was about to do. "Really? After all your grandstanding about ranged combat being cheap and dishonorable? Where'd you find that bow, anyway?"

"Easy! While you three were snoozing, I went back to my old buddy Straid, and transposed it from the other Dragonrider soul. I figured if one of 'em could give me this gorgeous shield, these things had to be worth something!" he replied, drawing an arrow tipped with dark resin. "As for that whole honor thing, well..." he took aim at the larger, club-weilding giant. "These big donut-faces get no respect from the mighty Knight LoveGame!" he boasted, loosing the arrow! It sailed through the air with a supersonic _swish_ and sunk into the giant's face, felling it like the tree it would soon become! He drew a second arrow, and nailed the pyromancer giant without missing a beat! Its hulking body fell from the roof it perched on, quaking the ground for a moment.

"Impressive." Vivi conceded. "Though my soul spear would've done the trick just as well, I think... still, you learned how to use that bow awfully quick."

LoveGame giggled nervously. "To be honest, I was kinda winging it! I took some basic bow training back home, but this one takes some serious power just to draw it all the way back! Those dragonriders meant business!" he said, placing the bow on his back. On Vivi's command, they began to move out and headed up through the decimated building ahead. Upon their ascent, the earth still shook lightly, likely from the ships bombarding from the shoreline. When the duo emerged on top of the ramparts, only a single giant remained, furiously stomping about, surrounded by the bodies of its fallen brothers.

"You wanted a chance to use that amazing soul spear? Well, be my guest!" LoveGame suggested. Vivi seized the opportunity, casting the mighty blue spear of light into the brute's maw! Once the dust from its body's impact cleared, the two heroes searched the top of the fort it was guarding for anything valuable. On the body of a fallen giant clad in purple trousers, Vivi spotted an interesting find, and called LoveGame over to take a look.

"No kidding? This soul's completely different from the others." he observed, holding the glowing teardrop of life energy. Knowing it might be important, Vivi snatched it from his grasp and pocketed it, causing the knight to flinch slightly.

"Let me hold onto it. I'd trust you, but you might accidentally use it, hahaha!" jested the mage. "Plus, I travel a little lighter. It'd only get lost in your collection, you pack rat!"

Before LoveGame could think of a retort, the heroes felt the ashen heart resonate within them once again. In a flash of blue light, they found themselves back in the present, just outside the giant tree they'd used as a conduit to the past. "Hmm... obtaining these strange souls from the dead giants must sever our connection with time." Vivi reasoned. "Let's keep an eye out for these things."

LoveGame flashed a thumbs-up, and the men set off for the old battleground where Melanie first ambushed him. Both of them seemed to recall another giant tree not far from the immense stone sword embedded into the tower's wall...

* * *

 **Shaded Woods**

Meanwhile, Ilia and Melanie were well on their way to Castle Drangleic's obsidian gates. Initially, they had kept silent to one another, still bitter over having to travel alone together. However, with little to engage them in the form of combat or other obstacles, conversation was inevitable. It was Melanie who took the initiative to break the silence.

"Uhm... thank you." she muttered out. "For helping LoveGame... and the rest of us get this far. You might not hear it often... 'specially not from me, but you're appreciated."

"Oh, wow, thanks..." Ilia huffed with a heavy dose of sarcasm. "To hear such words from the incredibly refined and upstanding Melanie the Graceful... what's with that title, anyways? You're anything but!"

Melanie sighed. "Irony. I... thought it would be funny to call myself that. What-"

"Well it isn't. It's just misleading, nothing more. The effect is lost the moment anyone realizes what you're actually like." said the Lord Protector matter-of-factly.

"Jeez, do I have to spell it out for you? I'm sorry... for everything. For trying to attack you - though I myself was mislead... aaand for teasing you, I guess. I wouldn't have done it if I knew you were actually kinda badass... maybe." admitted the cleric.

Ilia took a deep breath. "...fine, apology accepted... for now, but it doesn't change the fact that I find you deplorable. Not even counting trying to kill us, you're just so vain and disgusting. As long as I live, I'll never understand what LoveGame sees in you."

"Aww, that hurts, Ilia." she said with an exaggerated cutesy tone. "Whatever the case, he can't resist me. It's like you said about him, these kinds of things are subjective, after all."

The knightess cracked a smile and tried unconvincingly to hide it. "Oh, man, I actually see it now. You two are perfect for each other because you're both repulsive. I wish you both the best, really."

"Guess that's the nicest I'll get outta you, huh?" Melanie said with a light laugh. "Still, look who's calling who unattractive! Seriously, you got, like, nothin' going on in the back!" she teased, referring to Ilia's slim body frame. "Do you go numb when you sit down too long?"

"Do _you_ break your poor chair?" she retorted with a scoff. "Seriously, I don't know where you find armor to fit those thunder thighs. At least I don't have to worry about chafing, fatass."

Melanie blushed. "Why, thank you! I _do_ have a _fat ass!"_ she giggled heartily. "Seriously, you see _this body_ and still don't get why your friend is so into me? Don't tell me you've never heard of thicc girls before!"

"As a matter of fact, I haven't!" she argued. "It just sounds like bad taste in women to me!"

The ladies continued to laugh it up as they exchanged half-serious remarks and made their way to Castle Drangleic's approach. Luckily for them, the torrential downpour had subsided since the other day, making the rest of the walk rather leisurely. Once inside, it wasn't long before they reached the second King's gate, near the room where Ruin Sentinels had assailed them before. Though the ring was still on LoveGame's person, its power was imbued in all four Knights of the Curse, as they were present when Vendrick's hollow form, and consequently his ring, were discovered.

The azure gate's round lock clicked open, revealing a long, winding path made of what appeared to be made of candle wax that had melted and hardened. Though straightforward, it was still a considerable trek to whatever was on the other end. Curiously, it was lined end to end with statues not unlike the ones in Vendrick's chamber, as if erected to pay tribute. Each one palmed a flame, lighting the way. Just as the King's gate opened, they were attacked by a strange blue-eyed black phantom, but it was no match for their combined strength. Ilia and Melanie traded smiles upon the invader's defeat, but when their adrenaline rush wore off, they both noticed a familiar figure from the corner of their eyes.

"I see you've arrived in due time, Bearer-" the Herald addressed, before noticing LoveGame was not with the group the moment Melanie cut her off.

"Save it, he's not here yet. We split up to save time - don't look at me, it was his idea!" explained the Lindeldtian. "Knowing him, he probably already already got that proof of the Giants, or whatever it was your dragon pal told him about." she said, trying not to come off as swooning, as Ilia nodded to back her statement up.

"...I see. Regardless, my journey is already complete." the cloaked woman stated cryptically.

The two women raised their eyebrows.

Reading their faces, the pale muse sighed and removed her emerald hood, revealing locks of straight, auburn hair. "...You know me only as the Emerald Herald, but my name is Shanalotte. The Dragon gave me this name, as I was born with none.

Ilia's face twisted into thought, slowing putting the puzzle together. "Wait... does this mean you're-"

"It is as you think, Ilia." she said calmly. "I am an artificial being, born of dragons, contrived of men... by ones who would cozen fate herself. They are the ones who created me... but they failed."

Melanie gave a look of mild surprise. "Failed? How do you figure that? You're alive, aren't you? And to boot, you've got that power to make us stronger with souls! That's no failure where I come from, and believe me lady-"

"...I mean, I did not come out as intended." said the Herald coldly. This statement silenced the two women. "Fate would not be bested, and men were cursed once again."

It took this sentence for Ilia and Melanie to realize the truth - she was created in a last-ditch effort to end the cycle of flame! Would they have the fortitude to go in her stead?

"...Knowing this, do you still wish to proceed?" she asked.

Melanie tensed her body up. "What kinda question is that?! Of course we do! I told that man plenty of times that I'm seeing this through to the end; do you wanna make a liar out of me?!"

"If your failure is a circumstance of birth, then you've done all you can. Thank you, truly, for your guidance, Shanalotte." said Ilia with a deep sincerity.

The Herald bowed. "Very well. But know that if you proceed, Queen Nashandra will come after you. knowing that you will take the throne and decide upon the cycle. She covets the first flame, and the Dark Soul. For my sake - for the sake of your friends and the entire world, put Nashandra to rest."

The ladies should've been surprised, but they both knew by now that the queens intentions were far from pure. They nodded firmly in unison. "You got it, Herald! That old bitch overstayed her welcome anyway!" Melanie swore, looking the Herald in her heterochromatic eyes with a deep gaze from her own red irises.

"Regicide... it won't be my first, but the weight of it all feels so heavy this time... I won't let you down!" chimed Ilia.

Melanie pointed sharply at Shanalotte. "One last thing... could you please stay put for once? My, uhh, groom-to-be is almost here - I promise - and he'd throw a walleyed fit if he missed the chance to say goodbye to you... I-I'd never hear the end of it! Even Vivi might miss you. So... hold off on the disappearing act until they get here."

The Emerald Herald silently nodded, holding her position as the two women passed her by, beginning their descent down the winding waxen path to the Throne of Want...

"Melanie, tell me..." Ilia inquired as they made their way down, "...where are you from, originally? Part of me wants to know what kind of place could spawn something like you, but I am genuinely curious."

Melanie fixed her hair, pushing her blonde locks behind her ear. "Well, since you asked nicely... I'm from Lindeldt. It's one of Drangleic's neighboring countries, something of a holy land. It was the birthplace of many miracles. My family was of the Archdrake sect, but I didn't enter into knighthood myself, and lived a relatively normal life there. I only studied miracles on my own accord, because, what else was there to do, really?"

Ilia smirked. "I almost don't believe it. The raunchiest woman I've ever met came from a holy land? I've heard of stranger things, but still..."

"We had all kinds in Lindeldt. There was this paladin lady who would rave about becoming a legendary hero to impress some princess named Scarlet... oh, and this other lady... I can't recall her name, but she was gorgeous. Curvaceous and full-figured like myself, she drew the attention of the law when she stole a powerful miracle from the monastery in our capital... and then there was this man, a mercenary who had quite a thing for her. I hope they got along okay... Anyways, I left Lindeldt when I heard about the whole undead curse, and the rest is history... what about you?"

Ilia told Melanie of her origins in Blackmarsh, just as she had to LoveGame back in the forest long ago. She told of the fire, of her master Xoxar, her adventures in Gielinor where she obtained her signature weaponry, and the task her master entrusted her with that lead her here. She told of the hist people and their fondness for attuning themselves with nature, and their other strange rituals and habits that Ilia was often left out of. Much like her lover, Melanie was fascinated with the tales of such a lifestyle, and wished to visit these lands for herself one day, with Ilia remarking that she'd have an even harder time adjusting than she did. Ilia continued regaling Melanie with everything she and the boys had been through in Drangleic prior to their alliance. Before long, they had reached the end of the waxen path. A gargantuan dome structure lay at its end. Inside, across a great chasm, was unmistakably the coveted Throne of Want...

 _Tightly gripping the hilts of their swords, the two young women crept in as quietly as they could muster, lest they provoke anything else with an eye for the Throne._

* * *

 **Forest of Fallen Giants**

"Two-for-two, baby!"

LoveGame and Vivi emerged from the memory of the giant soldier Orro with yet another Giant Soul in hand. Their second trek through the timeline had proved a bit smoother, with the clashing armies too occupied with each other to pay much mind to the heroes. They only hoped that their meddling with the past hadn't caused any adverse effects on the present, as it seemed they were in the clear for now.

Vivi assessed their situation. "No doubt these will come in handy, I just know it! Still, we lack the 'blood of giants' that the Dragon mentioned. I can only recall one more site where a giant rests... I saw it from the valley below several times while training here, but for the life of me, I couldn't figure out how to reach it. The only door leading there wouldn't budge, but now that you have that old king's ring..."

LoveGame piped up. "...I see where you're going, brother! I came across that gate early on, myself. It must have some seriously good stuff behind it if it requires Vendrick's own signature! Let's head over there, double-time!"

On the wayward knight's command, the two made a beeline for the Cardinal Tower. Near the wooden lift that lead to the Last Giant was another pathway leading outside. A red phantom briefly assailed the pair in front of the King's Gate, just like the one the girls had faced earlier. It was quickly dispatched, however, by a barrage of dark orbs from Vivi before LoveGame could so much as draw his sword. The last of the three gates rumbled open as dust kicked up from where the doors had rested for so long. On the other side was, as Vivi suspected, another giant corpse resting peacefully near a gutted building overlooking the valley.

Scattered near the base of the tree were a handful of sparkling items, which closer inspection revealed to be pieces of twinkling titanite. The men split the treasure amongst each other evenly, although neither of them were sure they'd ever see a blacksmith again anyway. Perhaps owing to its previous inaccessibility, the area had an aethereral, almost mystic feel to it. Golden sparkles audibly shimmered from the giant tree, completing the atmosphere.

LoveGame and Vivi steeled themselves for a bit before taking their final step into the past, each giving their two cents about the situation.

"The last one, huh?" LoveGame thought aloud.

Vivi cracked his neck. "Seems that way, friend. This one looks a lot different than the other two... say, you think Ilia and Melanie are doing okay on their end? I do hope they reached the throne without much issue."

Flashing the universal sign of "OK", LoveGame replied, "They're both strong enough to take care of themselves, dontcha think? Any particular reason you're worried?"

"It's just that..." Vivi explained, "...one memory I still vaguely retain is that... I have traversed through time before, I think. I pray that they found the Throne already, because, well... with places like these, you never know!"

"I understand." said LoveGame with a firm nod. "I like the way you think, Viv. Let's have faith in our allies and go see the conclusion of the war that Vendrick put all his faith in winning!"

With that, they approached the tree, drew a breath of the forest's crisp air, and took one last step back in time.

* * *

 **Memory of Jeigh**

 _The outer ramparts of the Cardinal Tower were revered even today as hallowed ground, as it was there that the Human-Giant War came to a head. Vendrick's highest-ranking soldiers fought until their last breath against the Giants' final stand, and their towering leader even took part in the climactic clash. All existing records say that the humans indeed won, but it was a pyrrhic victory, leaving the king's army in tatters. However, no one seems to agree on who it was that brought the giants' mighty commander to his knees..._

The knight and the wizard found themselves in a secluded hallway, and were quickly met with the sounds of clashing steel and bombardment coming from outside. Wasting no time, they readied their weapons and took to their heels! Just outside, the battle that would change history forever was unfolding before them! An armada of warships lined the coast, bombarding the giants with explosive cannons! The location itself seemed all too familiar, and upon noticing the pair of giant statues, it was clear to them... yes, this was the same place where LoveGame originally did battle with Melanie! The colossal sword, which was burrowed into the side of the fortress in present day, was still firmly intact to the statue that held it!

LoveGame began to space out a bit, until Vivi pulled on his arm. "This is no time to relive memories, knight! Vendrick's men will sacrifice _all_ to repel the Giants!"

The wayward knight raised his greatshield, and along with Vivi, began his advance toward the end of the rampart. The Giants, with their crude stone hammers, pummeled the soldiers to dust, only to be incinerated by the heavy cannonade. Stray cannonfire continued to blanket the fortress, as the ships incinerated everything in sight with little discretion. The explosive assault made it impossible for the Knights to stay in one spot for very long

It had, however, done them the favor of clearing the path to the back of the fortress! LoveGame and Vivi sprinted over, surveying the warzone for any survivors.

Just then, Vivi pointed up at the great effigy of a knight! "LoveGame! Eyes up! On the statue's head!"

Both warriors gazed up in awe, and what stared back down was the only other warrior left on the battlefield – The fearsome Giant Lord himself! He was a towering, gaunt foe clad in full armor, a billowing and tattered cape, and a jagged crown! He leapt daringly from the head of the statue, the sheer force of his body's push-back tore the chiseled stone head from the rest of the body! The soldier's likeness tumbled down the side of the fortress, missing the heroes by a hair!

He gave the same low, reverberating roar that defined the other giants' presence, and brought down his mighty blade! Initially, it seemed questionable that he would attack when the duo were out of range, until the swing was followed up with a brutal shockwave! It chased the heroes and sent them flying straight into the cannon fire, which had little discretion in what it targeted at this point!

Recovering from the blow and taking a swift chug of their estus, they devised a counterattack. "Rrrgh... that one nearly did me in." lamented LoveGame. "How about we sink a few shots into his big head? A crowned donut-face is still a donut-face, at any rate."

While Vivi readied his staff, LoveGame drew the Dragonrider bow back with a poisoned arrow. "That blade of yours is impressive..." he boasted, loosing the shot! "...but it looks like you didn't remember to bring a shiel-"

The Giant Lord waved his left hand, summoning a sphere of darkness all around him! The arrows, as well as Vivi's hexes, were repelled right back at them! They quickly sidestepped, barely avoiding their own attacks!

"...a shield..." LoveGame finished his incorrect assumption with little fanfare. As the barrier faded, the Giant Lord continued his relentless assault! The heroes resolved to rush his feet instead, rolling under the brutal slashes as they scraped the ground! Once they were close enough, the tide of battle began to turn in their favor.

The commander's ankles were not well-armored, allowing each strike to cleave into his oaken flesh! While the giant was preoccupied with LoveGame, Vivi stood on the raised platform near him and managed to sink a few hexes into his head! It was not these advantages, however, that would decide the battle.

As the fight raged on, the Lord put less and less of the Giants' raging spirit into his attacks. LoveGame and Vivi took notice, and it a strange feeling of disappointment within the two men. The battle-ravaged Lord was no longer giving it his all, having lost his resolve as the humans decimated his forces. Through their combined assault, the mighty Giant Lord was eventually brought to his knees!

Though still alive, he'd clearly lost the will to battle any longer. Heaving, labored breaths choked out of his old body. It was only then that LoveGame understood what the Ancient Dragon meant; his words were literal.

"You're thinking the same thing, aren't you?" Vivi said knowingly. "Here, this might hurt for a moment, but my weapon will do the best job creating the proper link."

LoveGame winced, biting the edge of his own Sun Sword as Vivi carved a deep opening in the knight's arm using his scimitar. Tears streamed down his face, as it was all he could do not to scream. The wizard did the same to the incapacitated lord of giants, cutting deep enough to draw an ample stream of blood.

"Knight LoveGame of Wes'Sv'Urginiah! This is your right! Do as you were destined, and make their blood your own!" Vivi commanded, holding the gaunt lord's arm over his ally's. The ichor of giants trickled into the gaping gash Vivi had carved, intermingling with his own. No longer able to restrain himself, LoveGame screeched in pure agony as the Giant Lord's blood entered his body, a burning, searing sensation overtook his exposed flesh.

Just as quickly as the feeling had beset him, it subsided, and the wound closed on its own. Feeling an upsurge of power within his body, LoveGame was sure that only now was he worthy to succeed the throne! Now, he only had to make it there of his own accord...

With their time in the past dwindling, LoveGame and Vivi searched the ravaged battlefield for anything of use. Apart from some basic supplies, Vivi did manage to scavenge one last giant soul from its departed owner, bringing his collection to three. Now that their business in the timeline was finished, they were returned to the present day, and wasted no time catching up to their allies in Castle Drangleic!

* * *

 **Throne of Want**

 _Long ago, when Drangleic went by another name, the legendary Chosen Undead sacrificed himself to prolong the Age of Fire, but it was merely a temporary solution to a permanent problem. King Vendrick, along with his brother Aldia, sought instead a means to bring a true end to the cycle of flame. Their first step was, naturally, to erect a throne with the same purpose as the original Kiln of the First Flame. From there, they spent all their waking hours trying to devise the next step in their supposed breakthrough. However, Vendrick's wife appointed two of their strongest knights to look over the newly established throne while they worked..._

"Right, as if it would be that easy!" exclaimed Melanie, as two imposing figures stepped out of the darkest corners of the room.

The first, clad in charcoal black armor, was broad-shouldered and battle-worn. A scraggly beard enwreathed his face, and his sword surged with enough lightning to humble the most devout cleric. As the greatsword crackled to life, he spoke only once. "As Queen Nashandra defended her honor, I shall defend this hallowed ground to my final breath."

A gaunt, slender warrior joined by his side. He was, in every way, a contrast to the Defender. His armor was all white, draped in clean, pearly robes under brilliant silver plate. Even his shield was daintier, far smaller and bearing a spinning mechanism in the center. "From the shadows, I watched and waited. Once worshiped, now I am ignored."

"A fair two-on-two? I'm honored." said Ilia, trying to mask her worry with her sarcasm. "Think you can keep up, Melanie?"

The curvaceous cleric smirked and readied her Blacksword. "Do I really have a choice? If I don't match you, what'll LoveGame think?"

No more words were to be exchanged; the sounds of crashing steel did the job just fine! Melanie assaulted the Defender, her innate lightning resistance softening whatever blows made it past her defenses! Ilia drew the attention of the Watcher, his elegant acrobatics made the battle nigh-indistinguishable from a mesmerizing dance!

The Watcher mixed his graceful slashes with fluid, evasive twirls and backflips! It seemed that his blade was able to sneak past Ilia's defenses with little effort, ravaging her steel armor and cleaving straight into flesh! He did indeed possess technique that the Lord Protector had never before witnessed, and she was not completely used to her new weapon...

"I don't understand! This sword's not that much bigger than the Dragon Long, but... swinging it's so awkward! It's heavier, and the weight balance is totally off! Who the hell forged this thing?!" she said, clumsily trying to block the Watcher's attacks.

The Throne Watcher continued the unrelenting assault, never stopping for so much as a breath! He was in full control of the battle, and nothing Ilia tried would force him onto the defensive! She had little choice but to evade backwards, and before she knew it, she'd been forced to the edge of the chasm!

 _It's no good. I can't get a single attack in, and she's busy with the Defender... Think ,Ilia, think!_

The Watcher raised his sword for a heavy blow that would surely send the Lord Protector over the edge! She held up the Binding Regalia with both hands in one final act of defiance, when... the blessed blade began to vibrate uncontrollably! A shockwave burst from within its core, knocking the Watcher on his back! Ilia felt her entire body surge with energy!

This was truly the one edge she possessed over the silk-robed elite...

"Enough! That's really starting to piss me off, you know?! I get it, I don't have to humor you anymore!"

The Watcher was pushed back by Ilia's shield, forced to dig his heels into the ground to retain balance!

"I've been entrusted with the protection of a dear friend, but until he arrives, you're dealing with me, got it?! And his friend entrusted me with this blade! All you are to me is its first victim!"

As Asmundr had predicted, Ilia was, through the course of the battle, able to draw out a portion of its true strength! She raised it skyward, as it glowed white-hot into a rainbow of blinding hues!

" _Second artifact of the Twin Kings! BINDING REGALIA!"_

With a glow in her eyes that she'd only exhibited one time before, Ilia brought the Watcher to his knees in a single strike! He dug his sword into the floor, gasping for air!

The Defender, instantly alerted to his partner's peril, dashed to the Watcher's side the moment he had an opening against Melanie. In desperation, he placed one hand over the Watcher's head as a white glow emanated from his palm, in an attempt to revive him. The white-armored foe shakily rose to his knees, when...

" _Don't you dare get any ideas! It ain't happening, buddy!"_

Melanie pounced forth, slashing her massive greatsword wide enough to cleave the pair clean in two! Just as all the others had, the bodies of the Throne Watcher and Defended faded to ash, their cries of death echoing throughout the dome.

Melanie dropped her sword, fell to her knees, and began gasping for air. "Sorry, Ilia... Heh, it's a good thing... we didn't... have to rely on our own... synergy! That would've... kinda sucked..."

Against her better judgment, Ilia held the woman up and laid her on her back. "Yeah, it would've... but we can talk shit later. You did great, and I'm not letting you bow out yet! Take a breather."

Following her own advice, Ilia caught her breath and shared some lifegems with Melanie, and she returned the favor with a swig of crimson water. The women hardly had a chance to rest before hearing the metallic thump of footsteps catching up to them. At last, LoveGame and Vivi had made it!

Surveying the battleground, LoveGame came to a logical conclusion. "Damn, it looks like Vivi and I missed all the fun... aww, shit!"

Noticing Melanie's condition, the wayward knight rushed to her side, removing one of his gauntlets to feel the temperature of her forehead. "Didn't I tell you not to overdo it?! Don't make me look like an idiot over here!"

"You don't need any help with that, LoveGame." she said, taking a gulp of LoveGame's estus. "Why don't you make use of the downtime and feel something else?"

Taking her cue, LoveGame briefly ran his hand over the entirety of Melanie's massive rear. "That's more like it." she said with a wink.

The Knights of the Curse took all the time they could to recover. Ilia and Melanie explained what they spoke of over their journey here, and of their battle with the Watcher and Defender, while LoveGame and Vivi tried to one-up them with their tales of time travel. Once that was out of the way, they peered beyond the chasm and mulled over how exactly they would reach the throne. Before they could formulate any real plan or strategy, a familiar voice crept into the throne room and commanded their attention with a force that silenced them all...

" _Knight LoveGame... Ilia the Lord Protector... Vivi the Black... and Melanie the Graceful._ _Brave undead, you have proven yourself to me."_

The Knights of the Curse all froze where they stood, each one recognizing the sinister voice.

" _Now, do as you were ordained, and become one, with the Dark…"_


End file.
